Nendoki
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: L'équipe de basketball du lycée privé Seirin possède de nouveaux joueurs, dont un duo des plus particuliers mais qui se révèle un véritable atout. Entre entraînements et matchs, Riko Aida finit par introduire une manager au sein de l'équipe. Ancienne joueuse de basket au collège de Teiko, Tsubaki Kumako, une adolescente peu bavarde à l'air endormi, rejoint les rangs de Seirin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous!

Voilà enfin, le premier chapitre de ma fiction! Depuis le temps que je voulais la boucler u.u J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je la trouve médiocre mais bon, j'attends vos critiques constructives tout de même ;)

Pour ceux qui savent, je reprends l'histoire à partir de l'épisode 2 mais je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop changer.

Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas sauf Tsubaki °^° S'ils m'appartenaient, le basket serait reléguer en second plan depuis longtemps /pan/

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Personne ne les remarquait. Personne ne les voyait. Ils étaient là pourtant. Ils sont toujours dans votre dos.

_Comme des ombres._

**Rassemblement général.**

**8h40**

« Tetsuya n'est pas là... » pensa une jeune fille de première année qui attendait dans la cours. « Ni Kagami-kun d'ailleurs. » Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Difficile de ne pas le râter. Elle scruta un peu partout mais ne les trouva finalement pas. Même Kuroko qui était habituellement invisible, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Où étaient-ils partis ?

-Classe 1-B, Kagami Taiga ! Résonna une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, vers le ciel, plus précisément, le toit de l'école. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était bien Kagami qui se tenait sur la barrière de sécurité. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Tetsuya parlait tout à l'heure d'aller sur le toit. C'était pour ça ? Quelques voix, parfois moqueurs ou interrogateurs commencèrent à s'élever autour d'elle.

-Je vais devenir le joueur le plus fort du Japon et battre la Génération des Miracles ! Scanda-t-il fièrement avant de se retirer.

D'autres élèves de premières années passèrent également, tous membres du club de basket du lycée. Mais au moment où allait parlait Kuroko, le professeur arriva et réprima les troubles-faits temporaires. La jeune fille qui recherchait les deux joueurs de basket sourit imperceptiblement. Voilà une année qui s'annonçait prometteuse.

-C'était vraiment idiot.

-Tu es méchante, Tsubaki-chan, protesta Kuroko avec son expression neutre naturelle, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son milk-shake à la vanille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma table, tous les deux ? Grogna Kagami qui avait failli s'étrangler avec l'un de ses hamburgers.

-Nous étions là, les premiers, répondirent à l'unisson les deux adolescents.

Les trois lycéens, s'étaient retrouvés (par pur hasard ceci-dit) au Maji Burger pas trop loin du lycée. Kagami Taiga soupira d'exaspération tout en prenant un autre hamburgers. Même s'il était habitué au manque de présence de son partenaire, il se faisait toujours avoir lorsqu'il apparaissait soudainement. Et qui était cette fille à côté de lui ? Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée Seirin et pourtant il ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle ressemblait à une collégienne avec ses cheveux roses retenues en deux couettes par des rubans pourpres. Son visage était impassible et son regard d'une teinte plus sombre que sa chevelure portait à croire qu'elle était dans un autre monde. Sa peau était blanche et lisse et ses lèvres...

-Je n'ai pas pu finir et j'ai été grondé, lâcha Kuroko. Une autre gorgée de milk-shake. Nous n'avons plus le droit d'aller sur le toit. Et si je ne pouvais pas rejoindre l'équipe de basket ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas, ricana le rouge.

-On verra.

Et puis Kagami a changé de conversation pour parler de la Génération des Miracles. Pourquoi Kuroko n'avait-il pas rejoint l'une des écoles qu'avaient choisi ses anciens coéquipiers ? Tsubaki Kumako, connaissant Tetsuya depuis l'école primaire c'était posé la question une fois mais n'avait pas osé le lui demandé. En réalité, ces deux-là se parlaient peu mais on sentait qu'ils étaient proches quelque part. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque chose les liait. Kuroko réfléchit quelques secondes en sirotant sa boisson favorite.

-L'équipe de baket de mon collège avait une devise. Gagner est tout ce qui compte. Au lieu de travailler en équipe, nous comptions sur les talents individuels de la génération des miracles pour gagner. Personne ne pouvait nous battre mais nous n'étions pas vraiment une équipe. Les cinq étaient d'accord mais j'avais l'impression qu'il nous manquait quelque chose d'important.

-Et alors ? Continua un Taiga un peu curieux. Tu vas battre la Génération des miracles à ta manière ?

-C'est ce que je pense.

-Vraiment ? Lâcha le rouge légèrement surpris.

-Tes mots et ceux de la coach me le font comprendre. Ma principale raison de jouer est d'essayer de faire de toi et l'équipe les meilleurs du Japon.

Un ange passa.

-Nous essaierons, souffla le plus grand des trois en se levant. Nous serons les meilleurs.

On pouvait sentir toute sa détermination dans cette phrase. Et le l'ancien passeur du collège Teiko le sentait au point d'en sourire. Un sourire léger et satisfait.

Après cette discussion des plus sérieuses, Kagami avait fini par les laisser. La rosette qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant tout ce temps, s'était juste contenter d'observer ce nouveau duo. Elle lâcha finalement sa paille, arrêtant de boire temporairement son jus de carotte et dit simplement :

-Tetsuya, je pense que tu as fait le bon choix avec Kagami-kun.

-Evidemment.

-Ba-ka.

**Gymnase de Seirin**

**Le lendemain – Après les cours**

Un coup de sifflet ratentit, arrêtant toutes les activités que pratiquaient les joueurs.

-Rassemblement ! Cria la coach.

Tout le monde se rapprocha de l'entraîneuse, le souffle court et le corps trempé de sueur à cause de l'entraînement plus qu'intensif de Riko.

-Je nous ai trouvé une manager, Tsuba- Tiens ? Où est-elle ?

Il n'y avait personne ni à droite ni à gauche de Riko. Même derrière personne. Elle aurait pourtant juré que la manager était là, i peine deux secondes.

-tsubaki-chan ? Demanda la voix du passeur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bleuté et ils aperçurent enfin la manager. Elle était un peu plus petite que Kuroko. D'une main, elle tenait le t-shirt de son ami, de l'autre elle grignotait un pocky au chocolat.

-Dômo, dit-elle tout simplement en terminant sa friandise.

-N'apparais pas comme ça ! cria toute la troupe en choeur.

-Désolée.

-Oy, on dirait Kuroko mais en fille avec son air indifférent, s'énerva le capitaine Hyuga.

-Mais elle a l'air un peu endormie, on dirait, plaisanta Izuki.

-Ce n'empêche qu'elle reste mignon-

**/SLAP/**

-Comme j'essayais de le dire, Tsubaki Kumako sera notre manager à partir d'aujourd'hui, annonça joyeusement Riko.

-Oui... marmonnèrent tous les joueurs avec une grosse marque rouge sur la joue.

Après une rapide présentation, l'équipe reprit l'entraînement tranquillement, tandis que les demoiselles restaient sur le côté les observant. Du coin de l'oeil, la coach observait l'adolescente, d'un an sa cadette. Elle l'avait connu quand elle était au collège. Elle ne fréquentait pas le même établissement mais puisque le père de la manager est une vielle connaissance de son père, il fallait qu'elle rencontre un des ces jours. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait, l'étoile montante d'une basketball féminin, the « Pink Lightning », qui soudainement avait disparu du monde du sport, sans qu'on en sache la véritable raison. Riko le savait très bien. Elle avait été témoin. Elle savait pourquoi elle semblait si détachée du monde. Elle aurait pensé que depuis ce jour-là, elle la rosette n'aurait plus du tout envie de jouer ou avoir un quelconque lien avec le basketball. Mais lorsqu'elle lui proposa de devenir manager, elle crut voir comme une faible lueur dans ses yeux.

-Kuroko, la manager, c'est la fille qui était avec nous la dernière fois au Maji Burger, constata l'as de Seirin en s'approchant de son ombre.

-Oui. Elle est aussi dans notre classe Kagami-kun, ajouta le bleuté.

-Ah... EEEEH ?! Mais je l'avais-

-... jamais remarqué ? Ce n'est pas la première fois...

Le rouge le regarda un peu perplexe puis dirigea son regard vers la demoiselle. Elle regardait dans cette direction mais il ne saurait dire si leurs regards se croisaient ou non.

-Kagami-kun, attention.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il reçut la balle de Kuroko qui venait de rater son tir. Il s'énerva contre son partenaire et tenta de le frapper mais évidemment, celui-ci évitait tous les coups jusqu'à ce que, sans s'en rendre il avait envoyé la balle de toutes ces forces vers le plus petit. Il réussit à esquiver mais la trajectoire ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le ballon se dirigea tout droit vers...

-Coach, attention !

Riko voyait bien que l'objet fonçait droit sur elle mais elle semblait paralysée et ne bougeait pas. Par instinct, elle ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant elle, attendant le choc. Après quelques secondes, rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut devant elle, le dos de la manager. Cette dernière avait le bras tendu, tenant la balle fermement. Tout le monde en resta abasourdi, le lanceur en premier. Comment pouvait-elle arrêter un jet aussi puissant sans avoir même bouger d'un cil. La lycéenne fit descendre son bras et tint le ballon entre ses mains. Elle le regarda puis jeta un coup d'oeil au panier.

-Faites attention la prochaine fois, recommanda doucement la manager en se préparant à tirer.

« Elle ne va tout de même pas... ?! » Elle réussit son panier puis, comme si de rien n'était, alla fouiller dans son sac chercher un autre bonbon.

Finalement, l'entraînement se termina tranquillement, sans autre anicroche ou incident. Toute la petite troupe rentra chacun de leur côté. Le capitaine et la coach marchèrent côte à côte discutant tranquillement. Mais une question brûlait les lèvres du lycéen.

-Oy, Riko, où est-ce que tu as trouvé une telle manager ? Demanda le garçon à lunettes directement.

-Elle est douée, n'est-ce pas ? S'enthousiasma l'entraîneuse de Seirin.

-C'est pas vraiment la question...

-Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé lors qu'elle pratiquait du tir à l'arc dans son club, répondit-elle finalement.

-C'est bien mais... est-ce qu'elle connaît quelque chose en basket ?

-Evidemment ! Répliqua la brunette. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

-Je suis censé la connaître, peut-être ?! Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot !

-Elle était au collège Teiko avec Kuroko-kun et faisait parti du club de basket féminin. C'était l'une des titulaires, connu sous le nom de...

-... « The Pink Lightning » . Ce surnom lui vient du fait que toutes ses adversaires ne la voyaient jamais arrivés. Tout ce qu'elles apercevaient c'était un éclair rose. On ne sait jamais ou la foudre pouvait frapper.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment...

Kagami hésita un moment revoyant la scène dans sa tête. Elle devait être aussi frêle que Kuroko et pourtant, elle avait réussi a arrêté son lancer, et d'une seule main.

-Moi aussi, j'étais surpris de la voir déployer une telle force. Dans les matchs, elle n'usait jamais de la force brute.

« Tu n'as pas cillé d'un poil, comment tu as pu être surpris, idiot ?! » pensa le numéro 10.

-Pourquoi elle a soudainement arrêté le basket ? Demanda le plus grand.

-Qui sait... murmura le bleuté le regard un peu perdu.

-Kuroko, tu connais la réponse ! S'énerva le rouge en l'attrapant par le col.

-Mais si je le savais, je ne dirais rien.

Il y avait comme un air de défi dans le regard azuré de son ombre. Il semblerait que le sujet était clos. Il le relâcha finalement et retourna se poser contre la barrière de sécurité. Kuroko et Kagami attendait la manager qui achetait des bonbons dans une confiserie encore ouverte à ces heures-ci.

-J'ai fini, s'enquit la jeune fille en apparaissant soudainement devant eux.

Kagami sursauta tandis que les deux autre reprirent le chemin du retour. Le trajet se fit en silence. Silence uniquement occupé par le bruit que faisait la main de Tsubaki lorsqu'elle le plongeait dans son sachet de bonbon.

-Vous pouvez continuez sans moi maintenant, j'habite dans cette rue, déclara Tôno en indiquant un long chemin.

-A demain, Tsubaki-chan, salua le bleuté en continuant la route, suivant sa lumière.

Le lendemain, alors que les chaussures crissaient sur le terrain et que les ballons se répercutaient sur le sol, Kagami s'arrêtait un instant, observa autour de lui et remarqua que la manager n'était pas là. Elle devait venir quand même puisqu'elle était leur nouvelle manager. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

-Oy, bakagami ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? L'interpella la coach.

-Coach, où est la manager ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Elle est au club de tir à l'arc, répondit la brune. Elle y est inscrite depuis le début de l'année, je ne vais pas l'obliger à venir ici tous les jours. Quand à toi, retourne travailler tes tirs !

-Oui oui, geigna le rouquin en se dirigeant vers le panier. Kuroko, est-ce que tu peux-

Il s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua que son ombre n'était plus là. Sérieusement ?! Où était-il caché ?! Il s'attendait à ce qu'il apparaisse subitement dans son dos mais rien. Il avait décidé de sauter l'entraînement ? Lorsqu'il reviendra, il lui fera sa fête.

Pendant ce temps-là, celui qu'on recherchait s'avançait vers le gymnase où avait lieu l'entraînement du club de tir à l'arc. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et ne tarda pas à trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Tsubaki lâcha la corde, laissant la flèche filer et empaler la cible en plein dans le mille. Au collège, Kuroko n'avait jamais vraiment observer son amie dans ses entraînements. C'était elle qui venait les voir lorsqu'elle avait une pause. Il allait rattraper son retard cette année. Finalement, la rosette abaissa son arc lorsqu'elle avait finit sa volée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cible où les six flèches étaient concentrées et compactes dans le cercle jaune des 10 points.

-Bon travail, Kumako. Tu peux prendre une pause, lui signala le superviseur du club.

Elle hôcha doucement la tête, partit déposer son arc et se dirigea vers son sac.

-Tsubaki-chan, se manifesta enfin le bleuté.

-Tetsuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et l'entraînement ? Le bombarda-t-elle de question de son air calme.

-Je fais une pause. Tu veux qu'on aille discuter dehors ? Proposa le joueur fantôme.

Elle opina du bonnet et suivit son meilleur ami en emportant avec elle une boîte.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton gymnase ? J'ai fait quelques gâteaux pour l'équipe, avoua l'ancienne basketteuse en désignant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Tu es une vraie manager, Tsubaki, sourit doucement Kuroko. Tu es toujours aussi incroyable en tir à l'arc.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu sais.

Durant le court trajet, ils discutèrent des muffins aux chocolats et à la banane qu'avait fait la demoiselle. Tous les deux étaient peu loquaces mais lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, ils s'exprimaient facilement, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Arrivés à destination, la disparition de Kuroko fut vite oubliée grâce aux pâtisseries de la manager.

-Je retourne au club, déclara finalement Tsubaki en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Attends Tsubaki ! Intervint Riko avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, les garçons ont eu beaucoup de doutes depuis que tu es devenue la manager, si tu savais quelque chose en basket, ect... Alors pour leur montrer qu'ils ont tort, tu ne voudrais pas faire un 1-contre-1 avec notre as, Kagami Taiga ? Proposa-t-elle en ricanant.

-Coach, vous plaisantez ?! Intervint le concerné.

-Pas du tout ! Alors Tsubaki ?

Il y eut une minute de silence durant lequel Kagami, enfaite tout le monde, n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles de ce que venait de dire leur coach. Kagami contre cette fille ?! La rosette porta son regard sur son aînée, puis sur Tetsuya et enfin sur Taiga.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle se dirigea vers le banc, retira le plastron qu'elle portait jusque là mais garda tout de même son protège-bras en cuir. Elle ne voulait pas le retirer car le maintien était parfait et qu'il serait dur de le retrouver. Elle enleva également le carquois à sa hanche et revint finalement vers le terrain où Kagami l'attendait malgré tout. Tous les autre joueurs se mirent sur le côté, observant la scène. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Leur manager ne faisait définitivement pas le poids face à l'ailier fort devant elle. Il était bien plus grand et bien plus costaud qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que la coach avait en tête au juste ?!

C'était Tsubaki qui commençait. Elle dribbla sur place. Elle le regarda se mettre en défense, avec son habituel expression impassible.

-Kagami-kun...

-Hm ?

-Ne baisse pas ta garde sous-prétexte que je sois une fille, l'avertit-elle, fléchissant légèrement les genoux.

Elle fit un pas en avant et la seconde d'après, elle était déjà dans le dos du rouquin. Et le temps qu'il comprenne, elle avait déjà marqué. L'as de Seirin resta sur place, complètement abasourdi. La jeune fille reprit la balle et la lança pour son adversaire.

-Tu abandonne déjà ?

Kagami ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant. Il était désormais en attaque. Il devait avoir au minimum plus de 20 centimètres qu'elle. Et le poids. N'en parlons pas. Elle ne pourrait pas le bloquer à proprement parler. Elle semblait rapide mais s'il s'était concentré il l'aurait sûrement vu passé. Il ne pouvait donc que compter sur sa force physique pour l'intimider un peu. L'as de Seirin fit une feinte et réussit à passer. Il se prépara à sauter mais il sentit qu'il perdait la balle. Lorsqu'il regarda, la rosette avait le bras gauche tendue vers l'arrière ramenant du bout des doigts le ballon vers elle. Elle s'éloigna rapidement une fois le ballon entre ses mains.

L'équipe de Seirin était entrain d'halluciner devant le spectacle. Kagami Taiga était clairement entrain de se faire dominer par Kumako Tsubaki, leur manager. La demoiselle s'approcha et tendit la balle au plus grand lorsqu'on l'appela.

-Kumako, tu étais donc là ? Ta pause est terminée depuis un moment, constata le professeur en charge du club de tir à l'arc. Désolée si elle vous as dérangé.

-Pas la peine de vous excuser, Tsubaki est la manager de l'équipe aussi, rappela la coach Aida.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle pourra gérer les deux ?

-Si elle a accepté, je pense que oui.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, la rosette suivit son professeur et retourna aux activités de son club. L'entraînement reprit malgré tout après de nombreux commentaires sur le petit duel qui venait de se passer. Kagami était encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Et à partir de ce moment, il agissait comme s'il était sous pilote automatique, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque l'entraînement infernal de Riko cessa enfin. Les garçons se dirigèrent peu à peu vers les vestiaires après avoir rangé le matériel tout en se plaignant de leur coach. Le silence s'installa peu à peu dans le gymnase mais le calme fut interrompu. Au loin, on entendait comme une sorte d'impact étouffé. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois. Trop curieuse, la fille Aida jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et vit que les lumières de l'autre gymnase étaient allumés. Elle s'en approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Elle réconnut la silhouette de la manager qui s'entraînait encore. La travailleuse sortit une flèche de son carquois, l'encocha puis banda l'arc avant de lâcher l'objet après quelque seconde. Elle se déplace soudainement pour se mettre en face d'une autre cible. Et elle continua son manège plusieurs, se déplaçant et tirant avec une vitesse toujours croissante. Mais elle tira un peu trop sur la corde.

Elle râta sa dernière flèche, qui alla s'encastrer dans une poutre en bois. Voyant cela, Riko comprit et s'approcha de sa cadette. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était entrain de faire une crise. Tsubaki avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa respiration était irrégulière comme si elle s'affolait. La rosette comprenait très bien ce qui se passait. Elle connaissait cette sensation par coeur. Ce poids lourd sur sa poitrine, cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir avaler une bonne goulée d'oxygène, son rythme cardiaque qui bat à tout rompre dans ses oreilles au point de ne plus entendre les cris à l'aide de son aînée. Tout cela, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Absolument rien._

* * *

Alors,ça vous as plus? :3 Une review? Je répondrai à toutes vos questions o/


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voilà le chapitre 2 qui est arrivé plutôt que prévu. C'est encore un peu brouillon (de mon point de vue) mais vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur Tsubaki c: Je l'ai bouclé en un temps record o.o

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le manque d'oxygène rendait le tout un peu flou. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des formes difformes qui se baladaient devant ses yeux. Les voix lui parvenaient à peine. Elle essayait tant bien que mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Il fallait qu'elle reste consciente dans ses moments-là. Tsubaki sentit qu'on introduisait quelque chose dans sa bouche. Elle aspira quelque chose d'humide et progressivement et sentait le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement s'envoler tout doucement. Son coeur ne battait plus aussi fort. Les images se précisaient et elle vit enfin les visages de Tetsuya et Riko, visiblement inquiets devant elle. Son rythme cardiaque se stabilisa. Elle les entendit soupirer de soulagement. Elle resta immobile un moment avant de se relever lentement, la main de Kuroko la soutenant dans le dos.

-Tsubaki, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te surmener autant ? Lui demanda le bleuté une once de reproche dans sa voix.

-J'ai une compétition de course-arc et d'arc trap cette année, répondit simplement la concernée en gardant son visage stoïque.

-N'en fais pas trop s'il te plaît. Imagine que la coach n'était pas venue te voir, tu aurais pu...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, préférant ne pas la terminer. Ce genre de situation il l'avait déjà vécu de nombreuses fois. Elle était têtue et ne l'écoutait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas trop malmener ses poumons. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il l'aida à se relever complètement tandis que d'un accord silencieux, Riko les laissa seuls. Elle s'en alla rejoindre Junpei et les laissa un joyeux « A demain ! » malgré l'ambiance un peu morose qui s'était installée. La rosette rangea le matériel en silence tandis que Kuroko l'attendait dehors. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence et cette fois-ci, le passeur l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans la grande maison, et encore ce n'est qu'un euphémisme, de son amie. Vu l'heure un peu tardive, il ne resta pas et rentra chez lui directement.

La mère de Tsubaki l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui baisant le front. Son père était en salle de musculation, elle n'allait pas le déranger maintenant. Elle préféra se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle posa son sac de cours par terre, se pencha pour sortir ses cahiers et les mettre sur sa table. L'adolescente sortit également son lecteur mp3 sur son bureau avant d'aller voir son paternel. Il était entrain de faire des pompes. Le plus naturel du monde, elle vint s'asseoir sur son dos, comme si de rien n'était. Lui ne protesta pas. Sa fille était plutôt légère. Cette dernière pouvait sentir les muscles roulés sous la peau légèrement bronzés de son géniteur. Et ils discutaient. Tranquillement. Comme si s'allonger sur son papa pendant qu'ils faisaient ses pompes étaient tout à faits normal. La famille Kumako n'était pas très normal quand on les connaissais bien.

**Lycée Privé Seirin**

**Gymnase – après les cours**

La fille Kumako pianotait frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable. Il y quelque jours, Riko lui avait demandé de faire des recherches pour trouver dans quels écoles s'étaient inscrits les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles. Elle pouvait éliminer Kuroko et le capitaine. Il ne restait plus que 4 personnes. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait ses recherches sur l'un des meilleurs tireur de sa génération, Midorima Shintaro. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle avait le nom de l'école et la confirmation qu'il était bien dans le club de basket. Elle se saisit d'un stylo et nota le tout sur son bloc-note. Au suivant maintenant.

Assise sur le banc de touche dans le gymnase, elle restait concentrée dans sa tâche alors que les garçons se démenaient sur le terrain à suivre le rythme infernal que leur imposait leur diabolique coach. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, elle ferma le clapet de son portable, le rangea puis se leva pour regarder le match en cours. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui observait. Après que Kagami exécutait un superbe dunk, la coach mit fin au match pour annoncer qui était leur prochain adverse.

-Un match amical contre le lycée Kaijou ? S'exclama le capitaine Hyuga.

Riko acquiesça tout en continuant les explications. Le lycée Kaijou était réputé pour avoir un niveau national.

-Cette année, Kaijou a recruté l'un des membres de la Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryota, ajouta la manager tranquillement.

-Et apparemment, il est aussi top modèle, soupira le dossard 4.

Alors qu'on le traitait de chanceux, petit à petit le gymnase se remplissait de filles émoustillés par quelque chose. Ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Il y avait un jeune homme assez grand, les cheveux blonds qui attiraient toute l'attention sur lui. Il ne portait bien évidemment pas l'uniforme du lycée Seirin. Tsubaki le reconnut et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kuroko qui restait impassible malgré la venue un peu surprenante de Kise Ryota, leur futur adversaire. Il venait ici simplement pour saluer Kurokocchi ? Ou presque. Kagami le provoqua un duel qu'il perdit malheureusement. Le numéro 10 n'était pas aussi fort que Kise Ryota mais il avait indubitablement du potentiel. Il pourrait les surpasser, c'est sûr avec de l'entraînement.

Sans aucune gêne, Kise proposa à Kuroko de rejoindre son équipe, ce qui surprit presque toute l'assemblée. Après un court silence, l'ancien joueur de Teiko refusa sa proposition. Il ne pouvait pas rompre la promesse qu'il avait fait à Kagami-kun. Celle de battre la Génération des Miracles. « L'année va être intéressante, on dirait. » pensa la manager en souriant discrètement.

Dès lors que Kise partit, la tension se relâcha un peu et leur train-train quotidien reprit tranquillement. On pouvait ressentir une certaine excitation venant du rouge sur le terrain. Tsubaki observait plus ou moins les joueurs tout en grignotant un pocky. Riko se tourna vers elle pour lui parler mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage disons interrogateur, ses lèvres rognant gentiment le baton chocolatée, elle pensa réellement que cette fille était vraiment adorable l'air de rien. Elle lui demanda finalement si elle avait terminé les recherches qu'elle lui avait demandés. La plus jeune acquiesça et lui montra le papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit ses trouvailles.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'absente de temps en temps pour voir leur match ? Demanda doucement Kumako.

-Non, au contraire. Tu pourras nous fournir des informations qui seront utiles si on venait à les affronter, accepta la coach.

Après leur accord, un bruit de batterie se fit entendre suivit de près par une guitare et enfin la voix du chanteur. Tsubaki réagit en sentant son portable vibrer contre son ventre. Elle le sortit de sa poche alors que la musique metal-core résonnait dans tout le gymnase, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Elle décrocha après avoir vérifié qui l'appelait. Elle s'éloigna de Riko pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Même si elle savait que les autres n'y prêteraient pas attention, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Elle avait été un peu surprise de voir le prénom sur l'écran. Voilà des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Allô ? Dit-elle enfin une fois à l'extérieur.

-Ah... Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette petite voix, déclara son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

- …

-C'était un compliment, ma petite fleur, rit-il doucement.

Elle savait qu'il souriait sournoisement contre son portable. Elle le connaissait bien l'air de rien.

-Parle encore s'il te plaît, Tsubaki, ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus mielleux.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles, Seijuro ? L'interrogea la rosette toujours de sa voix calme et douce.

-Il me faut une raison pour t'appeler, mon ange ? Ah si... Je sais pourquoi... On pourrait se voir ? Disons un de ses jours quand tu n'es pas occupée.

-Désolée, mais je suis toujours occupée.

-Quelle froideur. Comme tu voudras. Mais ne sois pas surprise de me voir devant chez toi un de ces quatre, mon ange.

Sur ces mots empreints d'un sadisme qui lui était propre avec une touche de sensualité, elle raccrocha et revint auprès des autres. Sous ce visage impassible, le calme ne régnait franchement pas. Ce coup de fil avait ramené à la surface des souvenirs, certains agréables d'autres un peu moins. Non pas qu'elle voulait les oublier mais disons qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Comment devra-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle verra son ex-petit ami après plusieurs mois ? Le connaissant, il allait sûrement la prendre par surprise. Mais lui-même savait très bien qu'essayer de faire peur à Tsubaki ne marcherait pas vraiment. Il devait s'y prendre au moment où elle s'attendra le moins.

Leur rupture avait été un peu brusque. Plus exactement rapide et sans douleur. Quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année, Akashi demanda à Kumako quel lycée allait-elle rejoindre. L'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles ne saura dire ce qui l'a vraiment marqué. Sa réponse ou sa façon de le prononcer sans aucune hésitation. Peut-être les deux. Mais suite à cela, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais adressés la parole. On ne les voyait plus arriver ensemble le matin, main dans la main. Ils ne discutaient plus, ne se regardaient même plus. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ni Tsubaki ni Seijuro n'avait pleuré. Quelque part Akashi lui manquait mais il semblait obstiné à ne plus vouloir la parler alors elle n'insista jamais. Au fond de lui, cette petite comptait pour elle mais il avait fallu qu'elle suivre un autre que lui. Il ne la comprenait jamais, ne savait pas trop à quoi elle pensait avec son minois adorable lorsqu'elle mangeait. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait au fond. Il lui était impossible de voir le futur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tsubaki.

-...ki... baki... Tsubaki ! Cria quelqu'un à côté d'elle, interrompant le flot de ses pensées.

-Oui ? Fit-elle en tournant la tête brusquement, fais très rare chez elle.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Riko. Kuroko-kun et Kagami-kun t'attendent pour rentrer, l'entraînement est fini.

-D'accord, fit-elle en allant prendre son sac de cours. A demain, senpai.

Elle rejoint les deux garçons après avoir salué les autres. C'était devenu une habitude qu'ils traînent tous les trois ensemble après les cours, ou pendant les pauses. Un trio bien étrange. Kagami rouspétait les trois-quart du temps car les deux autres lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'ils apparaissaient de nulle part mais mine de rien, ils s'amusaient.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais préparer ? Demanda Tsubaki soudainement, mettant fin au silence qui s'était installé.

-Préparer quoi ? Ajouta Kuroko un peu perplexe.

-Vous allez sûrement être affamés après le match contre Kaijou, je me demandais ce que j'allais vous préparer, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Milk-shake à la vanille.

-Ca aura le temps de fondre, idiot.

-C'est plus utile que tes hamburgers, fit Kuroko en faisant la moue.

-Kuroko, enfoiré ! S'énerva le roux en lui attrapant la tête.

La lycéenne regarda ses deux amis se disputer. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux ce coup-ci. Elle allait devoir demander à sa mère qui était sûrement placée que ces deux idiots. Elle s'arrêta finalement au coin de rue où elle habitait et leur fit signe de partir lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se heurta à quelqu'un. La rosette releva la tête et aperçut des pupilles de la même teinte que les siens. Mais son regard était plus vivant, plus sauvage. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose plus foncé, et la partie droite du visage de l'inconnu était couvert d'un étrange tatouage. Sourcils froncés, il dévisagea la demoiselle qui venait de lui faire du rentre dedans, puis se pencha (il était grand, légèrement plus grand que Kagami ), passant ses mains sous les bras de la plus petite et la souleva comme si de rien n'était.

Le numéro 10 de Seirin semblait un peu choqué par ce qui se passait sous son nez. Qui était donc le grand dadais devant qui osait porter sa... la manager de l'équipe ?! Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps sa réponse.

-Onii-tan, ça faisait longtemps, déclara Tsubaki qui était soutenue par un seul bras, les siens venant se poser sur les épaules de son frère.

-Tu es encore plus mignonne que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, Tsu-chan, avoua le grand frère en jouant avec l'une des mèches roses de sa soeur. Vous êtes des mecs de sa classe, je suppose ? Oh Kuroko, tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois ! Et qui c'est le grand, là ? Jamais vu ! Ah si ! Tu es Kagami Taiga, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu ta tronche sur le bureau de Tsu- Aïe !

-Tu es entrer dans ma chambre, baka onii-tan, dit-elle en tirant sur sa joue en affirmant plutôt qu'en demandant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pas le temps de traîner, c'est presque l'heure du dîner, continua la plus âgé de la troupe. Vous venez avec nous, aussi.

Et sans qu'ils n'ont leur mot à dire, l'ombre et la lumière se firent traîner jusqu'à un immense gratte-ciel d'une dizaine d'étages. Il y avait inscrit Kumako Inc en grosse lettre orange sur la devanture. Ils passèrent les portes automatiques et au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur devant eux, ils prirent un autre qui se trouvaient cacher dans un coin du grand hall. Tsubaki sortit une clé de sa poche et la tendit à son frère. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur de verre et patienta que la machine monte jusqu'à l'étage n°7. Arrivé à destination, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Ils l'empruntèrent et Kagami resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. La pièce occupait l'étage entier et faisait office de salon, salle à manger, cuisine, avec une bibliothèque.

-On est rentré ! Cria Takumi en déposant finalement sa jeune soeur.

-Bienvenue à la maison, les enfants, répondit une voix depuis la cuisine. Oh, mais nous avons des invités.

Les invités en question se tournèrent vers la voix qui les avaient remarqué. Kuroko sourit poliment mais Kagami faillit s'étrangler en voyant la superbe femme qui se tenait devant eux. Elle avait des cheveux longs lui arrivant jusqu'au hanche, de la même couleur que ces enfants. Elle était relativement aussi grande que le capitaine Junpei, avait une taille de guêpe mais possédait un sacré décolleté.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Kuroko-kun, sourit la jeune femme en s'approchant des lycéens. Et qui est ce charmant garçon ?

-Content de vous revoir, Aya-san. C'est Kagami Taiga, un camarade classe et un ailier fort du club de basketball, présenta le bleuté.

-En-enchanté, bégaya le concerné en s'inclinant.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, ajouta joyeusement la mère avant de les indiquer d'entrée dans la « maison ».

Takumi le grand frère, s'était installé devant la télé, changeant constamment les chaînes pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Puisqu'il ne prêtait plus attention à eux, Tsubaki emmena les deux adolescents qui se trouvaient à l'étage supérieure. On pouvait y accéder grâce à l'escalier en colimaçon. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur le lit de la rosette que Kagami put enfin remettre les choses en place dans sa tête. Il venait de rencontrer dans la même journée la mère et le frère aîné de Tsubaki, et avait découvert que c'était une gosse de riche.

-Kagami-kun, tu sembles plus détendu dans la chambre d'une fille que dans un salon, remarqua son ombre qui s'était installé au bureau de la rosette.

-Tais-toi, Kuroko. C'est carrément déroutant ce qui vient de nous arriver là. Enfin, c'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici, hein ?

Le bleuté secoua lentement et négativement la tête avant de plonger son nez dans un livre qui traînait là. Le plus grand soupira et porta enfin son attention sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas si rose qu'il se l'était imaginé en faite. Il y avait presque de toutes les couleurs mais c'était surtout des couleurs pastels. Un bureau, une bibliothèque, une armoire, un écran plat et les dernières consoles de jeux à la mode, et un lit double recouvert de couette sacrément moelleuse. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était cet espace où se trouvaient des coussins, de grosses peluches et pas mal de paquets bonbons par terre. « C'est sûrement là-bas qu'elle va glander de temps en temps. » Il s'en approcha pour mieux voir et soudain, ce qui lui semblait être un mur se transforma en une vue imprenable sur la ville. Tetsuya venait d'ouvrir les stores en appuyant sur le bouton prévu à cet effet. Le rouquin contempla le paysage nocturne, émerveillé.

-Des onigiris... ce serait bien, non ? Souffla une douce voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et son regard grenat rencontra un regard fuchsia qui le troublait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné de cet adorable sourire. Il haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur le panorama.

-C'est bon, tant qu'on peut manger.

Une phrase bien typique de Kagami. Les deux amis d'enfance se sourirent avant de descendre pour aller dîner.

**Le jour du match**

-Kagami-kun, tu as un regard inhabituel, remarqua Kuroko alors qu'ils entraient dans l'enceinte du lycée adverse.

-Tais-toi. ...Je n'ai pas pu dormir, marmonna le dossard 10.

Tsubaki les écoutait d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de joindre quelqu'un chez elle. Sa mère travaillait sûrement. La ligne de son père était constamment occupé et son idiot de frère dormait sûrement. À une heure avancée de l'après-midi, certes, mais il dormait. Tant pis pour les onigiris. Le connaissant, il les mangera quand il se réveillera et il n'en restera pas une miette. Elle soupira silencieusement avant de porter son attention sur le lycée Kaijou. Il était vraiment immense. Voilà Kise qui venait les chercher vers le gymnase où se déroulait le match d'entraînement.

A la surprise de toute l'équipe, le terrain était séparé en deux par un grand filet vert. Il semblerait qu'une partie des membres du club de basket s'entraînait sur un terrain. L'entraîneur jugeait que leur match n'allait pas être assez instructif pour ses joueurs donc ils allaient s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre de temps. Ses paroles eurent le don d'énerver Riko et les basketteurs de Seirin. Sans oublier qu'il ne faisait pas jouer Kise au début. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Malgré son inexpressiveté, la fille Kumako n'en restait pas moins irritée.

Tandis que les membres de l'équipe s'en allèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, Tsubaki resta près des bancs pour préparer les bouteilles d'eau et les serviettes. Mais elle n'allait pas être tranquille très longtemps. Des murmures se faisaient entendre de la part des joueurs adversaires.

-La manager est plutôt pas mal, chuchota quelqu'un.

-La coach est pas terrible à côté d'elle..

-Elle a l'air dans les nuages, vous trouvez pas ?

-C'est ce qui rend la rend plutôt mignonne, je trouve.

Et j'en passe et des meilleurs. La lycéenne les ignora jusqu'à ce que des ricanement et des exclamations se firent entendre. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui ce passait mais se heurta à quelqu'un. Le terrain était plutôt glissant. Pour empêcher sa chute, quelqu'un passa ses bras autour de son corps et la rapprocher de lui.

-Désolé, je croyais que tu allais tomber.

Tsubaki ne dit rien et se contenta de se détacher de lui. C'était le titulaires portant le dossard n°5, Yoshitaka Moriyama. 18 ans. 181 cm. En classe de terminale. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire qui se voulait séducteur se dessina sur les lèvres.

-On t'as déjà dit que tu étais très mignonne ? Suggéra-t-il en soulevant doucement le menton de la manager.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

-Je m'appelle Moriyama. Moriyama Yoshitaka. Et toi ?

-Kumako Tsubaki.

-Kumako, tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi ?

Bon au moins, il ne tournait pas autour du pot, il était franc. La rosette sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis deux battements de cils plus tard, elle s'entendit dire :

-D'accord.

-C'est gén-

-Mais, à une condition, le coupa-t-elle.

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de l'ailier de Kaijou.

-Si vous gagnez ce match, tu auras droit à ton rendez-vous, continua l'adolescente.

Le séducteur sourit, pensant déjà à où il allait l'emmener puisqu'ils allaient assurément gagner la partie

-Donc considère qu'il n'y aura jamais de rendez-vous entre toi et moi dans un futur proche. Ce match vous allez le perdre.

-On verra ça...

Les basketteurs de Seirin n'ayant pas été témoin de la scène, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur manager leur avait dit d'un ton menaçant que l'on pouvait sentir malgré son visage de glace juste avant qu'ils se mettent en ligne :

-Ecrasez-les. Ou je vous tue.

A retenir, ne jamais provoquer la manager.

* * *

Voili voilou~

Alors, comment était-ce ? J'espère que la description sur la vie privée de Tsubaki n'est pas trop... exagérée. J'ai des doutes sur cette partie . Dites si y'a des trucs qui clochent, je ne me vexerais pas! Sinon, pour le grand-frère de Tsubaki, son physique vient de G dans KHR. Pour la mère, ben à vous de l'imaginez '-' J'y est pas vraiment réfléchie. En tout cas, tout se précise petit à petit o/ Je suis partie sur un terrain minée avec Akashi. Je connais peu de chose de lui mais de ce que j'ai vu des scans,il m'a tout l'air d'un autre Izaya Orihara.

Je vais arrêter mon petit speech, ici x) J'attends vos reviews!

Merci à Doll-chan pour le tout premier review =)

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Le chapitre 3 est enfin là! Et plus tôt que prévu! Je devrais revoir mes priorités uu Il ne se passe pratiquement rien, du moins c'est ce que je pense après pour vous je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire dans vos reviews.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La tableau affichage 100 à 98 pour Seirin. Le silence plana sur le terrain avant d'être brisé par les cris de joie des joueurs tandis que les joueurs de Kaijo tirait la tête dû à leur défaite. Ils échangèrent de nombreux accolades et frappes amicales encore un peu étonné mais heureux de leur victoire sur un buzzer beater. Tsubaki s'approcha du bleuté qui prenait appui sur ses genoux et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle déposa une serviette sur ses épaules.

-Omedeto*, Tetsuya, sourit-elle tendrement.

Il sourit et se releva, s'aidant de la serviette pour enlever un peu de sueur. Juste après cela, on leur demanda de s'aligner pour le salut de fin de match. Après une poignée de mains, entre capitaine, un coach passablement énervé et une autre tout aussi joyeusement, l'équipe de Seirin put rentrer chez eux. Tenant la manche du pull de Kuroko, la manager jeta un dernier regard au dossard 5 de Kaijou qui se sentit gêné et désespéré de voir sa cible lui passer sous le nez à deux points près. Ses coéquipiers lui assura que ce sera une prochaine fois, jusqu'à tout le monde se demandait où était passé leur as Kise Ryota. La priorité maintenant était d'aller faire examiner la blessure que c'était faite le passeur pendant le match.

Après une rapide halte à l'hôpital le plus proche, on lui assura qu'il n'avait rien de bien grave, juste une blessure bénine. Le soulagement remplaça l'inquiétude et tout le monde fut d'accord pour qu'on aille manger quelque chose de pas cher, étant donné que la manager avait oublié de ramener les onigiris.

-Mon grand frère est rentré hier soir, dit-elle pour seule justification.

-Takumi est déjà de retour ? Demanda Riko ignorant les plaintes du capitaine.

Kumako hôcha la tête avant de reprendre la dégustation de son jus de carotte. Cette petite boisson par contre jamais elle ne l'oubliera pas. C'était vitale pour ses futurs compétitions de tir à l'arc. Puisque personne n'avait d'argent sur eux, il fallait se résoudre à rentrer. Mais la coach avait toujours une solution. Aussi farfelue et stupide soit-elle, les garçons ne pouvaient pas vraiment protester.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un énorme steak de 4 kg ce qui découragea bien vite les aînés. Après une lutte acharnée pour ne manger qu'un cinquième de la viande, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Kuroko fut le premier à abandonner. Il regarda cependant le plat devant lui, puis observa Tsubaki qui s'était installée en face d'elle, tout en sirotant son jus. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait...

-Tsubaki-chan, tu veux bien le terminer ? Demanda le bleuté en poussant l'assiette devant la rosette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kuroko ?! Elle ne mange sûrement pas autant que toi ! S'écria le dossard 4.

-Ca ira, je pense, affirma le plus petit.

Toujours avec son air rêveur, la manager s'empara des couverts et commença à manger. Elle ne mangeait pas très vite mais le steak disparaissait à vue d'oeil. Et pour leur propre salut, Kagami avait encore de la place pour manger les parts de ses aînés. Entre-temps, Kuroko s'était levé pour prendre l'air. Au moins ils n'auront pas à payer 10 000 yens chacun. Ce fut donc le ventre blindé que l'as de Seirin sortit en dernier du restaurant. Le passeur manquait à l'appel. On s'attendait à ce qu'il apparaisse dans notre dos mais rien. Les voilà forcés à chercher le joueur fantôme. C'était pas gagné.

Ils se décidèrent à le rechercher par petit groupe. Tsubaki se retrouvait avec Kagami pour les recherches. Ils passèrent près d'un terrain de basket où trois adolescents de leur âge s'amusait. Le plus grand s'arrêta pour les observer un instant, ressentant une certaine nostalgie pour son autre pays natal. Il arrêta sa rêverie en sentant les doigts fins de la manager agripper son bras et pointa quelque chose du doigt, de l'autre côté du terrain. Kise et Kuroko semblait discuter dans un parc de jeu pour enfant. Ils purent capter un bout de la conversation en s'approchant surtout qu'on parlait de la lumière du bleuté. Kise affirmait qu'un jour où l'autre le duo de première de Seirin allait se séparer. Comme avec Aomine. Taiga était un joueur extraordinaire qui apprenait encore. Il n'était pas à exclure qu'un jour il sera du même des niveaux que ceux de la Génération des Miracles. Rien ne garantissait que le Kagami qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui allait changer lorsqu'il se rendra compte de sa force.

-Abruti, pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça ? Râla Kagami en bousculant son ombre pour mettre fin à la discussion un peu trop sérieuse qu'il avait avec le top modèle.

De nature pas très solide, l'adolescent lâcha le ballon qui arriva aux pieds de Tsubaki, elle se pencha pour le ramasser et tendit à son ami qui se frottait le dos tandis que l'américano-japonais reprochait à Kise d'avoir kidnapper leur joueur et autre phrase du même genre. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient 5 garçons étaient venus gâter l'ambiance sur le terrain déjà occupé. Ils leur ordonnaient de dégager de là. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire pour autant et durent régler le problème par un match. Mais tout allait de travers. Sans compter Kuroko qui vint rajouter son grain de sel. Comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient petits, elle le suivit d'instinct pour prendre sa défense si la situation dérapait et se transformait en combat. Pour rattraper leurs bourdes, Kise et Kagami entrèrent dans le jeu en les défiant dans un match en 4 contre 5.

-Je vais pouvoir jouer avec Kumakocchi pour la première fois, s'enthousiasma le mannequin en s'étirant.

Il avait connu la rosette alors qu'il venait d'entrer au collège Teikou. Leur rencontre l'avait marqué car, contrairement aux autres filles, elle n'avait pas été du tout excité en le voyant. Au début, il croyait vraiment que Tsubaki venait le voir pour un autographe mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle avait su qu'il ne se retrouvait pas dans le collège et lui indiqua où aller pour ses prochains cours. Sans plus. Sans rien demander en retour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il entendit parler d'elle. Il avait suivit Aomine Daiki, son ami et rival pour mater les filles du club de basketball. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit durant le match d'entraînement, dribblant presque tous les joueurs. En dehors, c'était une fille à l'air endormi et sage mais sur le terrain, son regard était différent, plus vivace que jamais.

-Aominecchi, comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Kise en pointant la concernée du doigt.

-Elle... répéta le bronzé en suivant le doigt de son ami. Ah ! C'est Kumako Tsubaki. Une amie de Tetsu, je crois.

-Elle est vraiment incroyable ! S'extasia le blond, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, elle est incroyable. Elle est aussi bien équipée que Satsuki...

-Mince, je l'ai perdu de vue...

Tous les deux la cherchèrent sur le terrain mais ne trouvait plus la rosette.

-Ahomine-kun, Kise-kun, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda une voix féminine dans leurs dos.

Les concernés sursautèrent et se retournèrent lentement en entendant cette voix en apparence douce mais cachant une certaine colère qu'on pouvait sentir. Les deux basketteurs se retouvèrent dans le même état que les cinq joueurs qui avaient provoqué Kagami, Kise, Kuroko et Kumako*. Tous les quatre s'en allèrent pour ensuite remonter les bretelles des plus petits. Après ce petit incident, Ryota s'en alla, et les trois autres rejoignirent leurs aînés. Kuroko eut droit à sa punition toute préparée de Riko.

Prochain objectif : L'inter-Lycée.

**Classe 1-B. Le lendemain.**

La pointe en carbone de son critérium tapotait distraitement près d'une date et un lieu qu'elle avait notés sur une feuille. Tsubaki n'écoutait pas vraiment le cours de mathématiques. Elle s'en sortait très bien alors elle pouvait se passer plus ou moins du cours. Son véritable problème était le match qu'elle allait voir après les cours. Celui du lycée Shutoku. Là où se trouvait Midorima Shintarou. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait être de retour avant la fin de l'entraînement de tir à l'arc. Pendant les jours qui suivront, elle avait prévenu Riko qu'elle sera absente à cause de ses propres compétitions et de l'enquête qu'elle devait mener. Elle plaça rapidement possible son bras sur la feuille sans faire de geste brusque pour ne pas que le professeur qui passait dans les rangs ne le remarque mais il avait sûrement d'autre chat à fouetter. Surtout lorsqu'un certain dunker prenait votre tête dégarni pour panier. Il avait de quoi s'occupait là. La demoiselle rit intérieurement puis sourit en voyant le visage endormi de Kuroko.

La sonnerie libératrice sonna enfin et elle se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, et se précipiter vers la gare pour le prochain train. Elle devrait être à temps au lycée.

Une fois sur place, elle demanda où avait lieu le match. Elle n'avait pas à faire trop d'efforts. Sauf pour essayer d'échapper aux garçons qui la draguaient. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de les ignorer voilà tout. Comme prévu, elle arriva dans les temps, au moment où les joueurs étaient alignés pour le début du match. Elle sortit la caméra et commença à filmer. A son grand étonnement, Midorima n'était pas de la partie. Il n'était pas sur les bancs non plus. Où était-il alors ? Elle abandonna ses recherches, se concentrant sur chacun des joueurs présents.

-Kumako, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et fit face au joueur qu'elle recherchait tant. Sourcils froncés, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Dans sa main gauche il tenait une disquette de jeu vidéos. Toujours aussi sérieux qu'au collège. Prenant toujours à coeur l'horoscope d'Oha Asa.

-Contente de te revoir, Midorima-kun, ajouta poliment Tsubaki.

Le tireur n'en rajouta pas plus et se contenta de se tenir debout à côté d'elle, regardant le match également. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'oeil son ancienne camarade de classe, et il fallait l'avouer rivale. En dernière année au collège, il s'était retrouvé dans la classe d'Akashi et de Kumako, qui sous ces airs de rêveuses, elle n'en restait pas moins intelligente. Parfois tête en l'air, elle avait réussi une fois à voler la première à l'ancien capitaine de Teiko lors des examens. Midorima en bon tsundere qu'il étaut, jamais il n'avouera à qui que ce soit, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais finalement ce sentiment s'envola bien vite, lorsqu'il aperçut qu'Akashi et elle étaient bien plus que des amis. Cela n'empêcha pas outre mesure de passer du temps avec eux.

Revenant à la réalité, le lycéen nota qu'il n'y avait pas de grand changement chez elle. Même les trois doigts bandés étaient présents à l'appel. Il ne manquerait plus que...

-Midorima-kun.

Il recula un peu en voyant le bâton chocolaté que Kumako lui tendit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Difficile de refuser lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête. Il le prit bien évidemment et n'en mangea que le bout. Il refilera le reste à Takao. Pendant toute la première partie du match, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Lorsque la pause vint, elle détailla enfin le vert à côté d'elle.

-Midorima-kun, tu as encore grandi, constata-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

-On grandit encore à cet âge-là, répliqua l'as de Shutoku.

-Je n'ai pas pris un centimètre depuis le collège, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa main à plat sur le haut de son crâne.

-Shin-chan ! Oh ? Qui est cette jolie fille ? S'exclama quelqu'un dans leur dos.

Tous les deux se retournèrent en même temps vers la voix et un garçon les cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleu-gris s'approchait d'eux, l'air joyeux. « Son regard, on dirait celui d'Izuki-senpai... Non, le sien est d'un tout autre niveau... » réfléchit la demoiselle.

-Tu préfères passer du temps avec une fille plutôt qu'avec moi, Shin-chan ? Se plaignit le nouveau venu en taquinant son partenaire.

-Elle, au moins, ne parle pas à tout bout de chant, rétorqua le susnommé en remontant ses lunettes.

-Tu es méchant, Shin-chan ! Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu es la petite-amie de Shin-chan ?

-Kumako Tsubaki. Et je ne suis pas la petite-amie de Midorima-kun, répondit doucement la demoiselle sans s'en formaliser.

-Je t'embête ! Shin-chan serait trop gêné pour sortir avec une fille aussi mignonne, rigola le brun.

-Takao, tais-toi.

Ce Takao parlait un peu trop fort à son goût mais quelque part, il était gentil. Et Midorima semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Tsundere un jour, tsundere toujours. L'espace d'un instant, elle songea que ces deux-là étaient en couple. Dans ce cas qui serait le seme ? Elle doutait fort que Shintarou était du genre à se laisser faire et vu leur différence de gabarit, dur de l'imaginer porter le rôle de uke. Elle se reprit mentalement, sans vraiment s'étonner de ses petits délires de yaoistes. Elle voyait bien Kuroko et Kagami sortirent ensemble, alors pourquoi pas ces deux-là ? Un petit sourire vint s'immiscer sur les lèvres alors qu'elle regardait les deux amis se chamailler. Mais tout cela cessa lorsque le match reprit, ponctué des commentaires de Takao. Lorsqu'il s'acheva, les deux garçons finirent par raccompagner la demoiselle jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée.

-Ah c'est vrai, tu n'es pas du lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Kazunari.

-Je viens du lycée Seirin, affirma Tsubaki.

-Seirin ?! Celui qui as battu le lycée Kaijou ? S'écria le brun.

Elle hôcha doucement puis décida de partir. Mais avant cela, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

-Merci de bien prendre soin de Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, s'inclina-t-elle avant de filer pour de bon.

-Shin-chan serait perdu sans moi, plaisanta le meneur de Shutoku avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de son partenaire.

A partir de ce jour-là, elle passa presque des jours à filmer tous les matchs qui avaient quelconque intérêt. Par chance, elle n'avait pas croiser Akashi en allant Rakuzan. Mais elle avait eu moins de chance en allant à Touhou.

Elle regretta immédiatement son choix en passant les portes du gymnase. Au début, personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à ce que, la manager se retourne et l'aperçoive. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. Surtout lorsque Satsuki était lancée, impossible de l'arrêter. Elle fut donc accueillie par un strident « Koneko-chan ! » ( Mon nom c'est Kumako, combien de fois il faut te le dire ?! ) . Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle étouffait dans le bonnet F de Momoi. Tous les regards masculins étaient braqués sur elles.

-Momoi-san, j'étouffe, réussit à articuler la plus petite.

-Ah, désolée~ Mais tu es encore plus mignonne qu'au collège, Koneko-chan, s'émerveilla la plus grande. Tes seins ont pris du volume aussi~

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Et ce n'est pas Koneko-chan mais Kumako, objecta Tsubaki sans avoir l'air d'être énervée.

Bientôt, un petit groupe de curieux se formèrent autour d'elle mais, il se dissipa bien vite, lorsqu'un certain bronzé venait vers eux.

-Oy, Satsuki, pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit ? Ah, mais c'est Konek-

Avant même qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, Aomine Daiki se prit un ballon de basket sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Le coup était tel qu'il tomba sur ses fesses, sans pour autant être assomé.

-J'ai été gentille sur ce coup-là, Ahomine-kun.

-Koneko-chan est effrayante quand on l'énerve, s'émoustilla Satsuki en caressant ses cheveux, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

-Momoi-san...

La rosette tourna lentement son visage vers son homonyme, et malgré son visage de glace, on pouvait sentir l'irritation qu'elle ressentait. Avec ces deux-là, tout ce qu'elle disait entrait par une oreille et ressortait automatiquement par l'autre. Un bien joli couple d'abruti. Le calme revenu, ils purent suivre tranquillement le match. Ou pas.

-Alors, comment va Tetsu-kun ? Il joue encore au basket ? Bombarda de question la manager de Touhou.

-Tetsuya va bien, répondit machinalement la rosette en suivant du regard un des joueurs.

Ses pupilles analysaient tour à tour chaque joueur qui passait dans son champ de vision. Leur taille, leur force, leur souplesse, leur rapidité, et aussi, le plus utile, leur tension. Avec la pratique du tir à l'arc, elle pouvait estimer une distance au millimètre près. Passée énormément avec sa mère lui avait permis de connaître par coeur l'anatomie humaine. Pratiquer les arts martiaux lui permettaient de doser sa force au bon moment et au bon endroit. Le numéro 6 de Touhou est un expert en tir éloigné. Son maintien est parfait et son lâché est rapide, impossible qu'il rate ses tirs. Seul point négatif chez lui, c'est bien cette façon intempestif de demander pardon tout le temps. Ca devenait lourd à force. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à analyser chaque joueur avec en fond sonore le moulin à parole qu'était Satsuki. Elle devenait soulante quand elle s'y mettait. Ne voulant pas en subir plus, elle décida d'abandonner à la fin du premier quart-temps.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Lui repprocha l'autre lycéenne.

-Contrairement à Ahomine-kun, je suis scrupuleusement mes entraînements, répliqua la plus petite en s'éloignant d'eux.

La concerné ne préféra pas riposter, regardant l'adolescente s'en aller.

-Elle peut devenir une manager aussi redoutable que toi, Satsuki, lâcha Daiki.

-N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ma rivale, sourit malicieusement l'intéressée.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Tsubaki n'assistait plus aux entraînements de l'équipe de basket. Et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le début des qualificatifs pour l'inter-lycée. Tetsuya et Taiga étaient les seuls à la voir en journée puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe mais il n'empêche que l'absence de la rosette portait un léger coup au moral de la troupe. Les deux comparses essayaient tant bien que mal de remonter le moral des autres, sans compter sur l'aide de leur adorable (Ou pas.) coach qui disait que leur manager avait d'autre responsabilités que s'occupait tout le temps du club.

-Ca sert à quoi qu'elle soit notre manager, alors ? Se plaint Koganei en soupirant.

-Si vous voulez, je peux démissionner.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant cette voix. Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre que leur sujet de conversation. Elle se tenait aux côtés de Riko, comme avant, sauf qu'elle était en tenue de sport, ses deux bras entièrement bandés ainsi que ses cuisses sous son mini-short. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours cet air endormi qu'elle arborait habituellement. Koganei déglutit et s'excusa s'il l'avait offensé avec ces paroles.

-Ca ira. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas être souvent là comme il le faut, ajouta doucement Kumako avant de mordre dans un pain rond cuit à la vapeur fourré de viande.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Tsubaki ! Tu restes notre manager ! Intervint Riko. Tu comptes m'abandonner alors tu m'as fourni un excellent travail ? J'ai vu les boîtes ce matin.

-Attends, les trois boîtes remplis de dossiers et de cds, c'est toi qui les as ramenés, manager ? S'étonna Junpei.

-Oui, acquiesça la plus petite. Mais comme c'était trop lourd, j'ai tout compressé là-dedans.

Sur ces mots, elle leva sa main droite pour désigner une tablette tactile.

-Ca a été plus long que ce que je n'avais prévu, avoua la rosette. Pour finir, Riko-senpai, c'est ok pour ce dimanche.

-Génial, s'impatienta la demoiselle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ok pour dimanche ? Se méfia le capitaine.

-Il est temps de vous mettre dans la confidence ! Ce week-end, ce ne sera pas moi mais Tsubaki qui sera en charge de votre entraînement. Sa famille possède comme la mienne leur propre compagnie pour tout ce qui touche aux sports.

-A la fin de la journée, vous aurez droit à une séance de massage complet, soigneusement préparé par ma mère en personne, continua Kumako en enlevant les miettes autour de sa bouche du bout des doigts.

Ce petit geste et ces mots eurent pour effet d'attirer toute l'attention et l'excitation des garçons.

-Mais comme on dit, après l'effort le réconfort. Ce dimanche, vous serez pourquoi on nous appelle Kumako*.

* * *

Voili voilou!

Alors, alors? C'était pas intéressant, hein? -sors- J'ai plus ou moins détaillé les relations qu'avait Tsubaki avec les autres membres de GoM. Vous l'avez vu, elle ne supporte pas vraiment Aomine, enfin bon elle a ses raisons que vous saurez plus tard~

Pour le surnom Koneko-chan, je penses vous l'expliquer dans un OS et j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus. Et pour le Kumako, ça veut dire enfant de l'ours, huhu~

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Quelques jours sans internet m'a permis d'écrire tranquillement deux chapitres! Oui oui! Vous aurez droit à deux chapitres en même temps! Je vous laisse lire, je raconterais tout à la fin!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko ne Basket appartiennent à Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il bailla au point de s'arracher la mâchoire. Il retira un instant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, pour mieux le réveiller. On a pas idée de réveiller quelqu'un un dimanche matin à 7h. Le dimanche était le seul jour de la semaine où ils pouvaient souffler un peu. Le lycée étant fermé ce jour-là donc pas d'entraînement. Leur coach était vraiment le diable en personne. Il aurait du faire plus de recherche sur cette Kumako. C'est ce que pensa Hyuga Junpei en marchant vers la maison de Riko, les mains dans les poches. Contrairement à lui, elle était fraîche et pimpante. Elle en brillerait presque. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que les autres de les rejoignent exceptés Kuroko et Kagami qui eux savaient déjà où se trouvaient ce fameux lieu.

Ils sifflèrent d'admiration devant l'immeuble brillant de mille feux. Surtout à 7h30 du matin. Ce sentait le luxe à plein nez. Allait-il vraiment s'entraîner ici ? Le décor du hall le laissa sur place. Il le détailla tandis qu'Aida alla à la réception pour prévenir leur arrivée. Enfin il aperçut Kuroko et Kagami assis sur l'un des canapés, en train de patienter, le premier lisant, le second jouant avec un ballon de basket.

-Tsubaki nous attend au premier étage, vint annoncer leur coach.

Ils utilisèrent les ascenseurs et là encore, ils furent scotchés par les nombreux appareils de musculation qui semblaient neuf. La salle était immense. Rien à voir avec celui du père de Riko. Un homme plutôt baraqué en tenue de sport assez moulante pour le plus grand plaisir de la coach les mena vers vestiaires. Ils se changèrent rapidement et constatèrent que leur manager les attendaient. D'une façon assez inhabituelle certes, mais elle les attendaient. Elle faisait des pompes en équilibre ses mains. Kumako portait un débardeur blanc moulant, un mini-short noire tout aussi collant, comme la dernière fois, ses deux bras étaient entièrement bandés, ainsi que ses cuisses. Seul chose qui différait, c'étaient les poids à ses chevilles.

-Bienvenue chez les Kumako, déclara-t-elle en remettant sur ses pieds. Exceptionnellement, le bâtiment entier vous est réservé.

-Incroyable... C'est comme si on était des stars, se réjouit Furihata.

-Bien, et si on commençait l'entraînement ?

Les voilà partit pour une longue et dure journée d'entraînement et supplice. Mais pour eux, la tâche semblait moins dur lorsque c'était Tsubaki qui prenait les rennes. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils firent des altères, des abdominaux, des pompes et bien d'autre joyeusetés. Mais le meilleur restait à venir.

-Tetsuya, viens, lui intima la demoiselle alors qu'il courait sur un tapis.

Le bleuté arrêta la machine et s'approcha de son ami en s'épongeant le front. Elle lui prit la main, et mit un altère de 5kg dans sa main droite. Sous le coup de surprise, son bras fut ramené vers le bas, mais il réussit tout de même à le soulever.

-Comme ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas utilisé Ignite Pass, il va falloir renforcer la force de ton bras, expliqua la manager. Veille à muscler l'autre bras également.

-Oui, se résigna Kuroko en boudant à la perspective de cet exercice fatiguant.

Elle lui sourit doucement tandis qu'il s'installait pas trop loin de sa lumière. En parlant de Kagami, ce dernier était allongé, soulevant 20kg au-dessus de lui. Il transpirait énormément. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard pourpre le détaillait, dessinant chaque ligne de ses bras, se délectant de cette vue. Voir ses muscles rouler sous cette peau luisante faisait battre un peu plus vite son coeur. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Tsubaki avait les mêmes goûts que sa mère en matière d'homme. Évidemment, elle adorait Tetsuya même s'il était l'opposé de ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme. Il avait ce petit plus qui changeait tout. Elle ne saurait dire quoi mais le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un autre homme allait venir troubler son coeur.

La rosette s'approcha silencieusement du rouquin.

-Kagami, tu ne peux pas faire plus de 20kg ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva-t-il en reposant la barre à sa place.

Plutôt que de rajouter de disques, elle les retira tous. L'as de Seirin se releva, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait.

-Allonge-toi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ombre, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule puis il s'exécuta. Sans crier gare, Tsubaki se mit debout sur la barre qui était censé porter les poids à chaque extrémité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je pèse 40kg, répondit simplement la demoiselle. Soulève-moi maintenant.

Il grogna, se saisit des barres et commença à soulever. Et franchement, il n'était pas du tout concentré à cause de la vu que lui offrait la manager. Il pouvait voir à quel point sa poitrine était bien plus imposante que celui la coach, il remarqua à quel point ses jambes étaient fines. Il voyait à quel point son corps était parfait. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas ce fichu mini-short et ce débardeur.

-Oy, oy, de quel droit tu t'excites en matant ma soeur ? Gronda une voix près de son oreille.

-Ah, onii-tan.

Le grand frère prit sa soeur dans ses bras, retirant le poids.

-Onii-tan, tu transpires, constata Tsubaki en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Ca va, ça va...

Kagami reposa la barre puis se releva enfin, essuyant son visage avec une serviette que lui avait jeté Kuroko à la figure. Il cacha son faciès derrière le tissu, tentant de calmer ses hormones. Il jeta un regard au grand-frère, et l'espace d'une seconde il crut que ce mec allait le tuer. Si ces yeux avaient été des lance-flammes, l'américano-japonais serait déjà calciné à l'heure qu'il est. Mais bordel, ce n'était pas faute si il avait vu... ce qu'il avait vu. C'était Tsubaki qui en avait prit l'initiative, pas lui ! Après s'être plus ou moins calmé, il prit sa bouteille et but de grande goulées qu'il le revigora un peu.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Takumi-san ! S'exclama Riko qui était arrivée de nulle part.

-Oh mais c'est la petite Riko !

Et voilà qu'ils entamèrent une longue discussion. La rosette fit signe à ses deux camarades de classe de la suivre pour rejoindre les autres.

-Comme vous avez bien transpiré, vous irez tous à la piscine, annonça la jeune fille.

-Y'a une piscine, ici ?! Tombèrent des nues tous les garçons.

-Pourquoi je vous ai demandé d'emmener un maillot de bain, alors ?

Après cette réplique cinglante, ils reprirent leurs affaires, montèrent à l'étage supérieure, se changèrent encore une fois pour mettre leur maillot et découvrit une nouvelle surprise. Au milieu de la piscine, il y avait comme une sorte de plate-forme avec des couleurs cercles bleus, rouges et blancs à un mètre au-dessus de l'eau que le pouvait atteindre grâce à une sorte de sentier composé de coussin flottant. Tsubaki fut satisfaite de leur air curieux, et s'installa au milieu de la plate-forme.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous allez faire trempette. Même ici, vous allez devoir vous entraîner.

Les basketteurs soupirèrent à l'unisson et entrèrent dans l'eau, attendant les instructions.

-L'entraînement que vous allez subir vous aidera à mieux utiliser vos jambes et vos hanches, expliqua la manager. Pour rendre la chose plus amusante, ce sera un tournoi de sabre un peu particulier. Deux personnes vont s'affronter sur l'arène. On gagne la partie lorsqu'on fait tomber l'autre dans l'eau. Mais il va falloir suivre certaines règles. Il est interdit de frapper le visage, d'utiliser ses jambes pour faire tomber l'autre. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à votre sabre comme arme.

C'était la première fois que la manager parlait autant. Les autres buvaient presque ses paroles. Une fois les explications faites, elle quitta enfin l'arène, laissa place aux deux premiers adversaires, Furihata et Fukuda. Mais juste avant qu'ils ne commencent, Aida vint compliquer les choses.

-Le gagnant du tournoi devra affronter le Big Boss invaincu, le grand frère de Tsubaki, Kumako Takumi !

Ce dernier se tenait sur le rebord de la piscine, avec son habituel regard de prédateur, près à vous sauter dessus pour vous réduire en charpie. Maintenant qu'il était torse nu, on pouvait voir que le tatouage qu'il avait sur le visage continuait sur le flanc droit de son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau des hanches. Les basketteurs pouvaient sentir l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas normaux dans cette famille.

-Et celui qui vaincra Takumi-san aura droit à un baiser de Tsubaki ! Acheva la brunette joyeusement.

Un ange passa. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute l'équipe était gonflée à bloc pour prendre la place du boss et recevoir le baiser de la princesse. Enfin, tous... Kuroko s'en fichait un peu et se désista dès le début, sachant très bien qu'il ne passera pas le premier tour. Après une pluie de coups, de nombreuses frappes et plusieurs chutes, ce fut Kagami qui arriva jusqu'au bout après un match serré contre Mitobe. Il se plaça devant le grand frère. Tous les deux ressentaient la rage et la colère que possédaient l'autre.

-Je vais te faire regretter, ici et maintenant d'avoir poser ton sale regard concupiscent sur ma petite soeur, menaça l'aîné en se positionnant.

-Viens. Montre-moi un peu, ragea l'autre fauve en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur son arme.

Un combat intense fut engagé. Aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner. Aucun des deux ne fléchiraient. Les autres garçons les supportaient, leurs cris résonnant fortement. On aurait dit un véritable match de boxe. Mais tout ceci devait prendre fin. Assise sur les genoux de Tetsuya, Tsubaki scandait le nom de Kagami en levant le point. Kuroko la regardait faire et trouvait cette expression vraiment drôle.

-Ah ? Maman ? Dit-elle abruptement en regardant du côté des vestiaires.

-Je vois que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, constata la mère joyeusement en s'approchant de sa fille. J'espère qu'ils seront affamés.

Izuki et toute la bande s'arrêtèrent et faillirent se noyer dans l'eau, et dans le sang qui menaçait de sortir par le nez en voyant la génitrice de la manager. Sans omettre son corps de rêve, il fallait qu'elle est ce tatouage, le même que son fils sauf qu'au lieu de monter au visage, les traces roses se perdaient dans le bas de son maillot et dans son dos. Le frère ayant également été déconcentré, son adversaire en profita pour le pousser dans l'eau. Kagami avait gagné. Mais personne n'avait remarqué puisqu'ils avaient suivis la mère pour déjeuner. Le rouquin grogna de mécontentement mais suivit les autres à contre-coeur parce que lui aussi, il avait faim. Surtout après toutes ses victoires.

Aya Kumako, ancienne joueuse de basket faisant partie de l'équipe nationale de basket féminin du Japon, dirigeant désormais son propre spa, regardait les 10 jeunes hommes qui mangeaient copieusement dans leur salon. Cela la réjouissait que l'on appréciait autant sa cuisine. Surtout qu'elle en avait fait énormément. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils étaient réellement affamés.

-Surtout n'hésitez pas à en reprendre, vous aurez besoin de force pour cet après-midi, ajouta-t-elle en posant une nouvelle assiette de tempuras.

-Merci beaucoup pour le repas, Aya-san, ajouta Riko en se reprenant du poisson frit.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Je suis contente que ma petite fille ait autant d'amis désormais, sourit la jeune femme.

-En parlant de la manager, où est-elle ?

-Takumi et elle déjeunent avec leur père, répondit-elle.

Tout le monde continuait de manger même si, pour certain, leur esprit était ailleurs. Ils savaient que Tsubaki adorait la nourriture, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait râté un tel festin. Sauf si bien sûr, elle avait une bonne raison de le faire. Le motif père était visiblement le cas. Kuroko qui mangeait en silence face à sa lumière semblait ailleurs. Il leva la tête et son regard se porta sur une vitrine rempli de photo, de coupe, de médaille et de trophées en tous genres. Certaines appartenaient même aux parents. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une vieille photo d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient en collège, les deux amis d'enfance portant leur uniforme de joueur de basket. C'était il y a deux ans, à la même époque. Les bras de la rosette étaient entièrement bandées comme il y a quelque jours. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle n'était pas là.

-Kuroko, appela son partenaire. Comment est... son père ?

-A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, répondit doucement le bleue comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les entende.

-Comment ça se fait ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, non ? S'indigna Kagami en avalant un gros morceau de steak.

-Son père est rarement là quand je viens. Selon Aya-san, aucun de ses enfants n'a reçu son caractère jovial. Tsubaki et Takumi sont en quelque sorte, deux caractères bien précis de leur père.

-Trop bizarre, rit-il après sa réplique.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'on le rencontrera aujourd'hui même, conclut le passeur de Seirin en joignant ses mains.

Il posa ses baguettes et se leva pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Il allait sûrement se réfugier dans la chambre de Tsubaki. Tout un tas de questions traînaient dans la tête de Taiga.

Après ce copieux repas et une petite pause, l'équipe de Seirin retourna à l'étage inférieur, celui dédié à la pratique des arts martiaux. Un calme pesant et étrange y régnait. Le capitaine et les autres commencèrent à être tendus après avoir enfilé leur tenue pour l'entraînement suivant. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. 10... 20... au moins 30 hommes habillés comme eux étaient assis en tailleur tout autour de la salle. À l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvaient un homme, la peau légèrement basanée, les cheveux très légèrement ondulés, son visage marqué du même tatouage que le fils Kumako, assis en tailleur également, encadré de Tsubaki et Takumi. Eux aussi étaient en tenue de judo. Après un salut quelque peu crispé, ils s'assirent enfin face aux maîtres des lieux.

-Bienvenue à vous jeunes élèves de Seirin. Je suis Kumako Tora, le maître d'art martiaux de la famille, se présenta enfin l'homme de sa voix grave. Ma fille m'avait expliqué que vous êtes ici afin de vous améliorer, ce qui est en soit très honorable.

-Merci beaucoup de nous recevoir, Kumako-san, s'inclina Hyuga qui fut vite imité par les autres.

-Ce n'est rien. Voir tous ses jeunes avec autant de vitalité est des plus encourageant, continua Tora. Il est évident que vous avez du potentiel, je peux le sentir.

La tension se relâchait un peu mais les basketteurs ne pouvaient ignorer cette puissance qui se dégageait des trois personnes en face d'eux. Tsubaki semblait innocente à côté de son père et de son frère. Malgré le sérieux que le mère montrait, le simple fait de croiser son regard vous faisait frémir. Comme s'il était une bête près à vous sauter à la gorge, ce même regard qu'affichait son fils. Kagami comprit enfin de quoi parlait tout à l'heure son ombre.

-Mais avant de vous céder ma fille, elle doit passer son test annuel, ajouta Tora puis voyant l'interrogation qui se lisait sur les visages face à lui, continua : Contentez-vous de regarder. Je vous demanderais de laisser le centre du tatami libre.

Ils obéirent tous sans rechigner et rejoignirent les autres personnes présentes sur les côtés. Puis, La manager qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début, se leva, se plaça au centre, et genoux légèrement fléchis, sa main gauche prenant appui sur son genou gauche, elle se présenta, bras tendu et légèrement incliné devant.

-Kumako Tsubaki, fille de Kumako Tora et Kumako Aya est venue passer son test annuel. Je jure sur ma ceinture rouge que si je devais goûter à la défaite, je quitterais immédiatement la famille.

-Qui sera ton adversaire ?

Un ange passa.

-Kumako Takumi.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. On entendait des « Elle va affronter Aniki ?! » ou encore « N'est-ce pas trop ?! ». Les joueurs de Seirin étaient bien évidemment dépassés par ce qui était entrain de se passer. Tora reprit la parole après que le silence s'installa de nouveau.

-Soit. Ne me décevez pas.

Les enfants prirent place et le combat commençait. Le match semblait à sens unique. Takumi ne faisait que donner les coups mais sa jeune soeur les paraît un à un. Sans compter qu'elle n'utilisait jamais ses bras sauf pour maintenir un certain équilibre. Au fur et à mesure, l'assistance s'enflammait pour le duel. Mais les basketteurs encourageaient leur manager.

-Kagami-kun, tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai raconté que Tsubaki n'utilisait jamais la force brute ? Demanda soudainement Kuroko.

-Ouais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

-Tsubaki est considérée comme le génie de la famille. C'est elle qui porte véritablement mieux le nom de Kumako, ajouta calmement le bleuté. Toutes les personnes ici présentes, exceptés son père, son frère et moi-même n'ont pas idée de l'ampleur que pourrait faire si elle donnait toute sa puissance dans un coup.

-A quel point.. ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

-Ca va commencer...

Il reporta son attention sur l'affrontement. Lentement, il pouvait sentir l'intensité du combat qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Tsubaki se contenta de reculer la tête de quelques centimètres pour éviter le pied sauté qui lui était destiné. Ses pieds se positionnèrent d'eux même de profil, son bras gauche se leva, dans un geste fluide et lent et se posa sur le torse de son frère. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

-Ca fini ici, onii-tan, déclara doucement la rosette.

Elle leva son bras droite et sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de reculer, le frappa de la paume de sa main. Takumi sentit la douleur se propager dans tout son corps qui fut projeté violemment à l'autre bout de la salle. Par chance, tous les disciples le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'aille s'encastrer dans un mur. L'adolescente se tourna finalement vers son père, se mit accroupi face à lui.

-Tu as réussi, tu peux disposer avec tes amis, répondit simplement la père.

-Merci.

Elle se leva et fit signe aux autres de la suivre pour passer dans une autre salle. Ils obtempérèrent sans rechigner. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir le même coup que le grand-frère.

* * *

Alors? Alors? Je me demande si le personnage de Kumako n'est pas trop exagaré dans ce chapitre... Bon bon, laissez-moi des reviews pour que je puisse me corriger!

Au chapitre suivant maintenant!


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà donc le chapitre 5, qui j'avoue, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire! La fin surtout... Lisez, vous comprendrez pourquoi!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket appartiennet à Fujimaki-sensei ( Oui on connaît la chanson à force)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Kumako Tsubaki passait en détail chaque duo qui s'entraînait devant elle. De temps en temps, elle intervenait pour rectifier leur position ou leur donnait quelque conseil. Tout semblait calme. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Se faisait-elle des idées ou bien, elle voyait une certaine tension chez les joueurs lorsqu'elle les touchait ou même les effleurait ? Ils devaient être morts de peur après ce qu'il venait de voir. Bien qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas le montrer, la rosette se sent parfois obligée d'utiliser la force. Même si son coeur le souhaite, son corps ne réagit toujours pas comme elle le veut. Surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère. Impossible de se calmer lorsqu'elle était ainsi. Surtout après un incident lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle s'était juré de ne plus se mettre en colère et d'enfermer ce sentiment qui, au final, ne fait que blesser. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait leur peur.

Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Après ce long entraînement, ils purent enfin toucher un ballon de basket. Leurs physiques s'étaient quelque peu améliorés mais il fallait l'entretenir régulièrement. Les effets se firent peu à peu ressentir. Leur temps de réaction était plus rapide que d'habitude. Au mois, elle avait servi à quelque chose. Riko donnait des instructions tandis que Tsubaki ramassait les quelques ballons qui traînaient de-ci de-là. Voyant l'air distrait (oui oui, il le voit bien mais si elle affichait toujours le même regard), de Tsubaki, Kuroko s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à ramasser les ballons.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tsubaki ? Demanda le joueur fantôme.

Ses yeux pourpres plongèrent dans ses yeux clairs. Il la connaissait vraiment bien alors inutile de mentir. Il était le seul, en dehors de son cercle privé, à décrypter chacune de ses émotions. Elle prit un gant en éponge bleu et frotta doucement le ballon qu'elle tenait tout en lui tournant le dos.

-Ils ont peur de moi maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je vois bien à quel point ils sont tendus lorsque je m'approche d'eux. J'ai vraiment été horrible... d'avoir frappé mon propre frère ainsi.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux seulement coupé par les bruits des balles et des chaussures qui crissaient sur le parquet. Tsubaki resserrait l'étreinte sur le ballon qu'elle tenait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûr c'est que la Tsubaki que je connais est gentille, fit Tetsuya pour rompre le silence. Peut-être qu'elle a l'impression de faire du mal avec ses mains mais dans un sens, tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est de protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

Il vint doucement poser sa main sur ses cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête pour la regarder.

-Tu es Tsubaki, notre adorable manager et rien d'autre, termina Kuroko en baisant doucement son front.

-Tetsuya...

La rosette se jeta dans les bras de son ami d'enfance sous les regards ébahis de ses partenaires. Et pour en rajouter une couche, il répondit à son étreinte. Ils étaient vraiment jaloux de lui. Ils séparèrent finalement et le passeur reprit comme si de rien n'était son entraînement.

-Oy, Kuroko, ça fait longtemps que tu connais la manager ? Demanda Koganei.

-Depuis l'école primaire, avoua le bleuté.

-Vraiment ?!

Après de longues minutes à le traiter de veinard et de chanceux, l'entraînement repris son cours normal. Mais celui-ci prit fin quelques heures plus tard, après un match d'entraînement. Aya était venue les chercher pour leur passage à son spa. Les garçons étaient aux anges. Ils allaient être bichonnés par des femmes. Et pour ne pas faire de jalouse, Riko avait droit également à son propre traitement.

-On manque de personnel, songea intérieurement la jeune femme. Tsubaki, tu veux bien m'aider et t'occuper de Kagami et Kuroko ?

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Les deux concernés se retrouvèrent uniquement habillé d'une serviette noué autour de leur taille. La manager décida de s'occuper de l'as de Seirin. Elle fixa longuement son corps allongé sur la table de massage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le numéro 10, un peu gêné d'être autant détaillé.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un corps avec autant de tension.

Son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes. « C'est bien ce qui me semblait avoir vu durant le match contre Kaijou... » pensa Tsubaki avant de pendre une bouteille d'huile de massage.

* * *

-Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je me sens autant détendu, soupira le rouquin d'aise.

-Les mains de Tsubaki sont magiques, commenta Kuroko en se mettant sur le dos.

-Il suffit juste d'appuyer au bon endroit, répliqua la demoiselle avant de siroter son thé glacé.

Ils observèrent un silence paisible jusqu'à ce que les ronflements d'un certain as viennent attirer l'attention des deux autres. Son ombre ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. La manager les laissa dormir et fit le tour des lieux pour voir ce qui en était des autres. Ils s'étaient tous endormis sauf Riko qui voulait discuter de certains points avec Tsubaki.

-On devrait renforcer les exercices au niveau des hanches et des jambes, ce qui améliorerait sûrement leurs bases et-

-Ah, j'ai oublié, lâcha soudainement Kumako en plein dans la conversation.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le baiser.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Alors, où est Kagami-kun ?

-Il dort.

-Quel imbécile ! Il aurait pu réclamer son dû, marmonna la coach en griffonnant quelques notes supplémentaires sur ses feuilles.

-Il avait sûrement la tête ailleurs.

-Je disais donc, leurs bases seraient sûrement plus solides s'ils continuaient ainsi et...

Et pendant presque 30 minutes, elles discutèrent des entraînements individuellement ou collectifs, des points à améliorer, bref, que du basket. A plusieurs reprises Tsubaki souhaitait parler de ce qu'elle avait remarqué chez Kagami mais ayant encore quelque doute, elle préférait ne pas en discuter pour le moment et attendre d'avoir plus de preuves.

-Notre premier adversaire est bien l'Académie Shinkyo, c'est ça ? Demanda la rosette en affichant sur sa tablette tactile le schéma des tournois préliminaires.

-Oui, si Papa n'avait pas été recruté, on aurait sûrement pu passer sans problème le premier tour, soupira la brunette.

-Papa Mbaye Siki, deux mètres, 87 kilos, lut à voix haute la plus jeune. Étant originaire du Sénégal, avoir cette taille n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Sans compter ses bras et ses jambes longues. L'un des membres de la Génération des miracles fait à peu près sa taille.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna l'aînée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tous tes rapports.

-Ca ira. Pour en revenir au match, l'entraînement que suis Kagami-kun porte ses fruits ?

-Je pense que oui. On verra bien le jour du match.

* * *

**Tournoi de basket**

**Préliminaires du bloc A**

**Le 16 mai.**

Le jour-J était arrivée. Tout le monde semblait en ébullition. Sans oublier un certain Kagami qui n'avait pas pu dormir la veille à en juger par ses yeux. Le match commençait à 10h. Les joueurs de Seirin s'échauffait mais ne voyaient pas le sénégalais. Il n'arriva que quelques instants plus tard, se cognant contre les murs puisqu'il était très grand. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait en vrai, il était vraiment impressionnant. En espérant qu'il ne pose pas trop de problème.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Papa bloquait les tirs de Hyuga et il posait réellement problème à Kagami. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Au fur et à mesure, il perdait en précision et manquait tous ses paniers. Ce n'était pas facile de marquer lorsqu'on était sous pression. C'était sans compter sur la défense et la concentration intense du numéro 10 de Seirin. Riko avait une drôle de sensation à force de l'observer lorsqu'il sautait pour bloquer les tirs de Papa.

-Vous avez remarqué, senpai ? Demanda la manager assise à côté d'elle.

-C'est tout de même étonnant, ajouta la coach.

-Puisqu'il y vient des Etats-Unis, c'est plutôt normal.

-Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y va trop fort ? Se méfia la brunette.

-Pour ça...

Les yeux de Tsubaki se concentrèrent sur les jambes du dunker. Pour l'instant tout semblait normal. Mais pendant combien de temps ? C'est bien beau d'être jeune mais quand même...

* * *

Finalement, ils gagnèrent le match, 67 à 79 pour Seirin. Ils passèrent également les autres matchs sans problème, réussissant ainsi à économiser les forces de Kuroko qui, avouons le, avait réellement envie de jouer.

Tenant la grille des matchs sur ses genoux, Tsubaki traça au feutre rouge leur parcours. Plus qu'un match et ils accédaient au demi-finale. Leur adversaire était le roi du nord, le lycée Seiho. Puis en finale, le lycée Shutoku. Enfin s'ils arrivaient à vaincre le premier roi. Les demi-finales et finales se passant dans la même journée, ils seront sûrement fatigués. Peut-être que des citrons au miel feront l'affaire.

-Ils sont là.

Tsubaki leva la tête à l'entente des exclamations et des chuchotements qui s'élevaient dans le gymnase. Les joueurs de Shutoku venaient d'entrer en scène. Elle aperçut Midorima avec son air habituellement sérieux qui tenait aujourd'hui un ours déguisé. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était du même signe que lui mais jamais elle n'avait pris au sérieux ses horoscopes. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de la convaincre mais tous ses arguments tombaient comme dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Mais en temps normal, ils s'entendaient bien. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Tetsuya puis vers Kagami qui se leva pour aller les saluer. On ne sait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée mais Kuroko sur arranger les choses pour ne pas qu'elles empirent. La manager qui n'avait pas vu le meilleur tireur de Teiko lors d'une match allait être servi.

Quelque chose clochait chez Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

-Désolé pour l'attente !

Tsubaki prit son jus de carotte fraîchement préparé, donna l'argent et s'en alla enfin. Elle s'arrêta dans un parc de jeu et s'assit sur l'une des balançoires pour boire sa boisson, posant l'étui de son arc et ses flèches à ses pieds. Sa main libre souleva lentement la médaille d'or qui était à son cou. Elle avait survolé le tournoi de tir à l'arc. Cela avait été un vrai jeu d'enfant. Mais les compétitions s'enchaînaient. Celui du course-arc était dans une semaine. Elle examina ses trois doigts bandés puis les écarta doucement.

Demain, l'équipe de basket affrontera Seiho et Shutoku. Après avoir longuement regardé des vidéos de leurs matchs, il était évident que la difficulté est plus conséquente qu'elle ne le pensait. Les mouvements qu'utilisaient les joueurs de Seiho ne lui étaient pas inconnus mais pour Hyuga et les autres, s'y habituer sera difficile. Mais son véritable souci était Midorima. Il s'est indubitablement amélioré. Au collège, il pouvait tirer depuis la ligne du centre mais aujourd'hui, tout comme Kise Ryota, il a du s'améliorer. La portée de son tir est plus grand que cela. Comment arrêteront-ils ses tirs ? Aussi incroyable qu'elles puissent paraître, toute technique a ses propres faiblesses.

Kumako regarda avec envie les enfants, âgés de 9 ou 10 ans, jouer au basket sur le terrain. Son coeur battait plus fort lorsqu'elle entendait un ballon rebondir sur le sol. Elle voulait tellement continuait à jouer. Mais si elle atteignait le point de non-retour, ce serait sûrement finit pour elle. Le seul moyen pour elle de survivre était une opération.

Sentant qu'elle aspirait de l'air, elle estima la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et la poubelle, leva le bras et le lança. Il rentra directement dans un bruit de verre.

-Joli tir, complimenta quelqu'un dans son dos.

Tsubaki tourna la tête et vit Kagami, un ballon de basket sous le bras, portant un débardeur et un short.

-Yo, salua-t-il avant de prendre place sur la balançoire libre.

-Dômo.

Un ange passa tandis que l'as de Seirin faisait tourner la balle sur son index. Il n'avait franchement rien à lui dire mais lorsqu'il la vit de loin, il n'a pas empêcher son corps de s'approcher d'elle. Il avait été surpris de voir ce lancer, sans qu'elle est à se lever, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Tetsuya m'a dit que tu es arrivé 90ème lors des examens, tenta la demoiselle pour débuter une conversation.

-Ouais, répondit le rouquin. Tu es arrivée combien ?

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha et fouilla dans son sac pour prendre la feuille de ses résultats qu'elle tendit à son camarade de classe.

-PREMIERE ?! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Comment t'as ? Enfin ? Première c'est- ! T'as fait mieux que la coach !

-Au collège, j'étais toujours dans le top 3, expliqua-t-elle avec indifférence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es au juste ? Un mutant ? Aïe !

Elle venait de lui asséner un coup dans les côtes. Oui, au collège, elle était l'une des meilleurs élèves malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pu dérober la première place sauf une fois. Et ce fut la seule. C'était la seule fois où Seijuro l'avait aidé dans ses révisions. Même si sa mémoire visuelle et auditive était excellente, elle comprenait dix fois mieux lorsque c'était son ex qui lui expliquait. Elle resongea à toutes ces soirées révisions qui se terminaient en longues soirées câlins. Mais le passé était le passé. C'était sympa mais maintenant la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire était d'avancer. Puisqu'il n'était plus là, elle pouvait atteindre la première place sans problème.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs de collégienne. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Nah, Kumako, je peux te poser une question ? Commença-t-il doucement en lui lançant le ballon.

-Oui ? Accepta la jeune fille en posant l'objet sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi... tu as arrêté le basket ?

-Tetsuya ne te l'as pas dit ?

-Il veut pas, ce crétin.

Tsubaki lui sourit doucement puis reporta son attention sur le ballon. Ses doigts effleurèrent la matière orange qu'elle adorait sentir autrefois. Le basket était tout pour elle. C'était dans son sang, dans ses gènes. Plutôt que de suivre la voie de son père, elle avait choisi celui de sa mère. Sur celui-là au moins, elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal aux gens. Aujourd'hui, elle peut encore sentir son amour pour ce sport lorsqu'elle voit les joueurs de Seirin se donner à fond malgré les ordres de leur diablesse de coach. Être dans un club de basket était vraiment amusant. Les voir sourire, s'amuser, la rendait heureuse. Ce n'était pas la même ambiance qu'à Teiko où seule la victoire comptaient. A Seirin, ils étaient tous liés. Elle adorait aussi le club de tir à l'arc. Tout le monde était gentil et on s'aidait les autres.

Mais Dieu est cruel. Il lui a subitement coupé ses ailes.

-Je suis tombée malade.

Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. La maladie était sûrement le motif le plus plausible pour arrêter un sport. Et quelle sorte de maladie avait-elle contracté ? Si effectivement elle était tombée malade, elle a sûrement du guérir. Mais elle n'avait pas continué. Était-ce si grave ?

-C'est au début de ma seconde année de collège que j'ai commencé à sentir les effets. Mon endurance diminuait petit à petit. J'étais plus essoufflée que d'habitude aux entraînements ou la fin des matchs, continua la rosette.

Il écoutait attentivement, sans oser l'interrompre. Au fond, il était gêné. Comme s'il était sur le point de connaître qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir. Comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de précieux pour elle. Presque d'interdit. Mais puisqu'il avait lancé le train, impossible de l'arrêter. Elle semblait vouloir aller jusqu'au bout. Se confier l'aidera sûrement à mieux porter un tel fardeau. Supporter un peu mieux sa plus grande faiblesse.

-Petit à petit, la maladie rongeait mes poumons. J'étais devenue emphysémateuse.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen de... ?

-Je suis un traitement mais il ne fait que le ralentir, pas l'arrêter. J'en suis déjà à 20%. Si j'atteins les 50%, je suis bonne pour être sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes...

Un nouveau long silence s'ensuivit. Tsubaki avait la tête vide alors que le cerveau de Kagami tournait à 100 à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire maintenant ?

-Kagami-kun, Tsubaki, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Pris au dépourvu, Taiga fut déséquilibré et tomba de sa chaise.

-Tetsuya.

-Enfoiré ! N'apparaît pas devant les gens comme ça ! s'énerva le numéro 10 en se relevant, se frottant l'arrière du dos.

Le bleuté le regarda avec indifférence puis se tourna vers son amie d'enfance et se pencha pour prendre ses affaires. D'un accord silencieux, le trio quitta le parc pour rentrer chez eux. Kumako racontait son tournoi à Kuroko, tandis que Kagami les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Tout doucement, le passeur de Seirin glissa sa main dans celle de Tsubaki sans pour autant détourner son regard. Elle ne fut pas surprise au début, mais quelque chose d'inhabituellement grand prit son autre main. La rosette leva la tête pour regarder le propriétaire et fut amusée en voyant ses joues aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Un doux sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres. La main de Tetsuya était douce et dégageait une douce chaleur. Celle de Taiga était bien plus grande, un peu rêche et était beaucoup plus chaude. Et moite aussi. Elle resserra l'emprise. Les mots étaient superflus entre eux. Ce simple geste signifiait beaucoup de chose. Une promesse. Un lien.

-Ah, j'allais encore oublier, pensa tout fort la demoiselle.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en coeur les deux garçons.

-Le prix de Kagami-kun.

-Un prix ?

-Ah celui-là, se rappela le numéro 11.

-Kagami-kun, penche-toi, lui ordonna gentiment la manager.

Le concerné leva un sourcil interrogateur mais se pencha finalement. Il voulut reculer en voyant le visage de Tsubaki se rapprocher trop près du sien mais c'était trop tard. Elle venait de sceller leur lèvre dans un tendre et chaste baiser. Il sentit son visage prendre feu comme une allumette qu'on venait de craquer.

-C'est injuste qu'il y ait que Kagami-kun, marmonna Kuroko.

-Tetsuya est jaloux ? Demanda Kumako.

Taiga tenta vainement de reprendre une teinte normale mais ne put s'en défaire lorsqu'il vit les deux plus petits échanger un baiser. C'était presque de la provocation. Surtout le visage satisfait de son ombre. Ils reprirent leur route tranquillement même si c'était le branle-bas combat dans la tête de l'as. C'était quoi tout ça ? Ils n'étaient pas simplement amis ? Ils sortaient ensemble ? Et lui, il sortait avec Tsubaki maintenant ? Mais ça ne devenait pas trop compliqué là ?

-Tetsuya, Taiga, vous devez vous embrasser, vous aussi, déclara la rosette en les arrêtant sèchement.

-Pourquoi ?! S'étonnèrent-ils, surtout le plus grand.

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

Ils pouvaient presque sentir l'aura menaçante de Kumako. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas la contrarier. Kagami se tourna vers son ombre et inversement. Il n'avait rien contre, d'ailleurs, là d'où il vient, c'était normal. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait à lui ! Au début, ils ne supportait pas Kuroko mais il avait fini par l'apprécier et, depuis quelque temps, il se surprenait à faire des rêves des plus chauds avec lui ou elle. Peut-être était-ce à cause des douches qu'ils prenaient souvent ensemble après les matchs ? Ou bien peut-être à cause de...

-Kagami-kun, tu réfléchis trop, ça ne te ressemble pas, souffla une voix plus que familière contre ses lèvres.

Comme on dit, un c'est bien, mais deux, c'est encore mieux. Et ce n'est pas lui qui va s'en plaindre !

Ou pas.

* * *

Voili voilou, pour le chapitre 5! J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de couple, et je ne sais pas si je vais bien le manier pour ne pas trop sortir du caractère des personnages.

J'attends vos reviews! Et merci à Nizuma de m'avoir sélectionné dans ses favoris, ça me fait vachement plaisir!

A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Pardon pour l'attente de ce chapitre! J'ai pleins de trucs à faire avec l'école du coup ça avance peu! Mais je vous ai mis pleins de surprises là-dedans alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! Je le trouve moyen ce chapitre par contre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir regressé... -sigh-

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket appartiennet à Fujimaki-sensei**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le gymnase répercutait chaque bruit produit faisant un énorme brouhaha avec les conversations des spectateurs des ballons qui frappaient le sol et des joueurs qui s'échauffaient. Les demi-finales et finales pour les préliminaires de l'inter-lycée avaient attiré pas mal de gens.

Les joueurs de Seirin se préparaient en vue de leur match contre Seiho. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas être aussi impressionnants qu'on se l'imaginait. D'ailleurs leurs joueurs étaient plutôt petits pour une équipe de niveau national. Mais leur taille n'était vraiment pas le problème pour l'équipe. Le capitaine, pas plus grand que Mitobe était sacrément imposant. Même s'il n'en as pas l'air, Kasuga, le meneur de jeu est plutôt souple contrairement à son homologue. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui intéressaient vraiment la manager de Seirin, Kumako Tsubaki. Son regard se porta sur un garçon chauve, un première année comme elle. Tomoki Tsugawa. Un très bon défenseur qui pousse les joueurs à faire des fautes. Il avait déjà affronté Teiko au collège et a même réussi à arrêter Kise. Le pire adversaire que pourrait avoir Kagami, lui qui est très impulsif. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne cessait de fixer Midorima qui était sur l'autre terrain. Hyuga le rappela à l'ordre, l'obligeant à tourner sa tête vers le bon adversaire en l'occurrence Tsugawa.

La rosette s'approcha de Kagami et Tetsuya pour leur donner quelques instructions, surtout à Kagami. Kuroko étant un électron libre dans l'équipe il pouvait se déplacer ses propres envies.

-Taig-

-Tu es Kagami-kun, c'est ça ? Fut-elle coupée.

Le concerné et la manager se retournèrent en même temps et furent face au première année chauve.

-Waouh, tes cheveux sont vraiment rouges ! Effrayant ! S'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? S'énerva l'as de Seirin.

-Capitaine ! C'est ce type ? Seirin est vraiment faible, mais ils ont un type fort ! Cria-t-il en faisaint signe à son aîné.

-Tu as fini, espèce de petit con ? Grogna Riko, une veine venant de faire son apparition sur sa tempe.

-Tetsuya je peux le frapper ? Juste une fois, demanda Tsubaki en se tournant vers le bleuté.

-Si c'est toi, il risque de mourir, répondit le passeur un peu inquiet en sentant cet aura de colère autour de son amie d'enfance.

Ces remarques désagréables lui valurent un coup point dans la tête de son capitaine. Ce dernier ne mâchait pas ses mots face au capitaine de Seirin. La discussion était vraiment insupportable. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi des joueurs de Seirin ? Ils n'avaient rien de faible ! Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais pu arriver jusqu'en demi-finales l'année dernière. Même si à l'extérieur, c'était le calme total, la rosette brûlait de rage à l'intérieur. Elle respectait plus que tout au monde la force et la détermination de ses aînés. Leur parler avec autant d'arrogance la mettait hors d'elle. Le seul moyen de les remettre à leur place, c'était de les battre. Mais une simple manager ne pouvait rien faire à part les encourager.

Si je pouvais me battre à leurs côtés...

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, le moral était descendu à zéro. Tout le monde était crispé, stressé et tendu. Personne ne parlait. Riko le ressentait. Kumako s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle attrapa le petit doigt de Kuroko tout doucement pour attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête et voyant son air inquiet, il tenta malgré tout de sourire pour la rassurer comme pour dire que tout irait bien. Riko frappa dans ses mains, rompant ainsi le silence devenu inconfortable.

-J'ai pensé à une récompense pour vous motiver, annonça-t-elle joyeusement. Ses pommettes rosirent légèrement, elle afficha un regard qui se voulait aguicheur. Si vous gagnez ce match, je vous ferai à tous un bisou sur la joue. Alors ?

Bien sûr, personne n'y croyait vraiment.

-Est-ce qu'elle y rigole ? Demanda Izuki, le meneur, un peu blasé.

-Ce n'est sérieux, soupira Koganei.

Toutes ses remarques désobligeantes déprimèrent la coach.

-Idiots ! Faites au moins semblant d'être heureux !

Les paroles de Junpei ne firent qu'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Ces garçons étaient désespérants. Tsubaki compatissait silencieusement avec son aînée. Aînée qui, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, reprit du poil de la bête.

-Fermez-la et gagnez ensemble, idiots ! Vous ne voulez pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ?! Ça fait beaucoup avec une année d'intérêts ! s'enflamma-t-elle, des larmes aux coins des yeux, les sourcils froncés d'énervement.

-Désolé, désolée, on a compris, sourit Hyuga avec un air gêné.

Puis il se tourna vers ses cadets.

-Très bien. Je vous le dis à nouveau. Vous allez sûrement le ressentir au début du match, mais préparez-vous au pire les premières années. Seiho est fort. Une pause. Après la lourde défaite de l'an passé, nous avons failli arrêter le basket tellement nous le détestions.

Lorsque ses mots furent prononcés, Tsubaki ressentit une crispation fugace du bleuté à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Kuroko aussi avait ressentit la même chose au collège en troisième année. Fukuda, Furihata, Kawahara portèrent vite le masque de l'abattement mais malgré tout, leur capitaine à lunette les rassura. Ils sont devenus plus forts désormais. Les chances qu'ils gagnent sont beaucoup plus élevés.

-Nous devons juste y aller et gagner. Allons-y !

* * *

-Seirin, Time out !

Après 5 minutesde jeu, ils n'avaient pas marqués un seul panier. Sans compter qu'ils étaient menés de 12 points. On ne pouvait nier le fait qu'ils avaient pris le contrôle du jeu. Mais rien n'était encore perdu, ce n'était que le premier quart-temps. Ils pouvaient même diminuer l'écart dans ce quart-temps s'ils gardaient la tête froide. Surtout Kagami qui avait déjà deux fautes.

-Seiho utilise de vieux techniques d'arts martiaux, expliqua Riko qui était accroupie face aux joueurs.

-Des arts martiaux ? Watta ! Comme ça ? Imita horriblement le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas de l'art martial, ça, critiquèrent les deux demoiselles.

-En réalité, ils intègrent de vieux mouvements d'arts martiaux dans leur jeu, reprit la coach.

-L'un de ses mouvements est le numba running, continua Tsubaki. Habituellement, les bras et la jambes bougent de manière opposé lorsqu'on court. Le numba running est tout le contraire. Les bras et la jambes bougent ensemble. Éviter cette distorsion réduit les torsions sur le corps et dépense moins d'énergie.

-En plus du numba running, ils utilisent différentes techniques d'arts martiaux pour réduire les efforts, bouger rapidement sans perdre de temps et d'autres mouvements basiques, ajouta la brunette. C'est ainsi que bouge Seiho.

Un ange passa, le temps que les joueurs assimilent les nouvelles informations. Tsubaki en profita pour s'accroupir à côté de Riko.

-J'aurais du vous prévenir plus tôt, je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle. Je le savais déjà mais j'avais besoin de voir par moi-même.

-Ca ira Tsubaki. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient disparaître ou voler. Ce sont juste des lycéens comme vous, affirma la coach.

-Si cela peut vous rassurez, il y a un moyen de passer ce problème, avoua l'ancienne joueuse. J'espère que vous vous souvenez des mouvements que je vous ai enseigné la dernière fois ?

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent petits à petit en place. Maintenant ils comprenaient pourquoi ils avaient eu cette séance de judo. Elle savait qu'ils allaient affronter un tel problème. Mais en faisant cela, ça signifiait qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient affronter Seiho. « Jusqu'à quel point a-t-elle confiance en l'équipe ? » pensa Hyuga en fixant leur manager. Un coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant la fin du temps mort. Assise sur le banc de touche, Tsubaki fixa un à un les dos des joueurs de Seirin. C'était bien plus que de la confiance...

* * *

_Voir ce ballon se diriger lentement vers le panier m'a soudainement rappeler la première fois que j'ai joué avec elles. Mon coeur bat plus fort que d'habitude. Ton mon corps tremblait d'excitation. Avant comme aujourd'hui, j'en avais presque oublier de respirer. Je savais que le ballon allait entrer mais je priais quand même. Je priais pour que la balle rentre. Je priais pour notre victoire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas les voir pleurer. Le panier de la victoire était là, entre mes mains. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur._

_Ce fut comme une explosion lorsque le filet trembla. C'était dedans. On avait gagné. C'étaient des cries de joie qui sortaient de leur gorge. Notre première victoire. A toutes les cinq. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Quelque chose que je n'oublierais pas._

_Ce que je ressentais en ce moment-même alors que Seirin venait de vaincre l'un des rois était similaire à ce même sentiment. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Mes yeux me picotaient mais je me retenais. Mon regard croisa celui de Tetsuya. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris. Je m'étais levée du banc et courait vers lui._

_Oui, j'avais compris à quel point, j'étais totalement amoureuse du basketball._

* * *

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard. Un regard aussi pétillant et brillant de bonheur. C'était trop beau. C'était comme s'il avait retrouvé la Tsubaki d'autrefois. Celle qui jouais sans arrêt au basketball. Celle qui souriait. Celle qu'il avait rencontré à l'école primaire. Par instinct, Kuroko tendit les bras et serra la rosette contre lui. Tant pis s'il transpirait. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que cela non plus. Il le tenait contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Plus question qu'elle s'échappe désormais.

-Vous avez réussi, Tetsuya, chuchota-t-elle contre son épaule.

-Oui... Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Il parlait évidemment de la finale. Ils avaient encore un match à gagner. Ils devaient encore vaincre Midorima. Elle se détacha finalement de lui, tandis qu'Izuki et les autres s'approchaient d'eux pour le féliciter et rire ensemble. Tsubaki s'éloigna du petit groupe et jeta un coup d'oeil au banc. Riko était au bord des larmes. Et Kagami... Et bien Kagami qui avait été retiré du match dans la seconde partie semblait soulagé désormais. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Elle esquissa un léger sourire ce qui lui valut de légers rougissements de la part du rouquin.

Dans les vestiaires réservés au joueur de Seirin, on s'activait. Riko donnait des directives à tous les jours – prendre des acides aminés, bien s'étirer, porter leur vêtement de sport pour ne pas refroidir leur corps – tout cela en massant les pieds de Junpei. La manager de l'équipe fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-feuille. Ce fut à ce moment que la coach remarqua leur as endormi contre les casiers. S'il dormait, son corps allait se refroidir mais pour une fois, on le laissa faire. Après tout, il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour vaincre Shintarou. La rosette trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, puis après une courte réflexion, prit la couverture qui était là et la posa sur l'américano-japonais.

-Je sors m'acheter quelque chose à manger, prévint la demoiselle à son aînée, Riko.

-D'accord. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi.

L'ancienne joueuse de basket sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre les bars et les snacks se situant en dehors du gymnase. Alors qu'elle tournait dans un couloir, 4 jeunes filles s'approchaient des vestiaires de Seirin...

* * *

-Yui, arrêtes de t'agiter autant ! Reste un peu tranquille !

-Mais dépêchez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas pressées de la revoir ?! S'impatienta la dénommée Yui.

-Bien sûr que si mais inutile de faire tout un boucan !

-Junko, tu te mets à parler fort aussi.

-Mais c'est la faute de Yui ! s'égosilla la jeune Junko.

-Tu sais très bien que Yui n'écoute que les ordres de Tsubaki, soupira une autre lycéenne.

-Je le sais ça, Tsubasa ! Inutile de me le rappeler ! Hakuko aide-moi je t'en prie !

Celle qui s'appelait Hakuko attrapa le sabre en bois qui étais accroché dans son dos et s'en servir pour soulever l'énergique Yui par le col de sa chemise. Elles s'avancèrent toutes les quatre dans les couloirs se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Du moins, elles pensaient que c'était par là. Elles espéraient aussi que celle qu'elle recherchait était là aussi.

-J'ai vraiment été étonnée de la voir. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait réellement arrêté le basket, soupira Tsubasa.

-Ca été une vraie surprise de la voir là...

Les autres demoiselles se turent pendant un moment. Revoir leur ancienne coéquipière et capitaine avait ramener des souvenirs.

-On est arrivée, commenta Hakuko en désignant une porte.

Elles était tellement perdus dans leurs pensées qu'elles avaient failli rater l'entrée des vestiaires. Junko leva le bras pour frapper mais c'était sans compter sur leur boule d'énergie Yui qui avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de son bourreau, qui ouvrit brusquement la porte dans un cri :

-TSU-BA-KIIII !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante en criant le prénom de leur manager. Le silence dura longtemps, alors qu'ils détaillaient les demoiselles face à eux.

Kizaru Yui, était la plus petite de toutes les quatre avec son 1m60. Elle était toute mince et fluette. Son corps lui permettait de courir et de sauter comme bon lui semblait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant dans le bas du dos et portait un bandeau rouge. Quelque frange cachait son regard ambré qui petit à petit perdait de l'intérêt puisqu'elle ne voyait Kumako.

Kagome Hakuko, mesurant 173cm pour 60 kg, la rattrapa comme à son habitude depuis le collège par le col de sa chemise. Ses cheveux mi-longs s'arrêtant au milieu de la nuque étaient d'une couleur blanche peu commune mais ne gâchaient en rien la beauté froide qu'elle était avec toujours cet air sérieux dans son regard gris.

Kujaku Tsubasa, égalant en taille avec la kendoka Hakuko, leva ses yeux bleus sombre vers le ciel. Elle possédait une chevelure d'un bleu profond qui lui arrivait à la base de la nuque. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste chez elle. Elle était très belle, il fallait l'avouer. Elle posait pour des magasines après tout. On aurait dit qu'elle brillait bien plus que les autres malgré son air blasé.

Kohaku Junko, dépassant toutes les autres filles en taille avec son 1m80. De longs cheveux noirs tenus en haute queue de cheval un peu rebelle lui tombaient en dessous des fesses. Ses paupières clignèrent sur ses callots bleutés plusieurs fois. Elle baissa lentement le bras qu'elle avait levé pour frapper la petite Yui sur le haut du crâne.

-Non mais ça va pas, Yui ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Aïe-euh !

-Nous sommes vraiment désolées ! s'empressa d'ajouter la brunette en s'inclinant et obligeant la blonde de s'incliner.

-Ca... ira, je pense, articula enfin Riko un peu perturbée. Vous vous êtes perdues ?

-Non, on s'est pas perdu ! On cherche Tsubaki ! Rendez-la nous ! Ajouta la plus petite en relevant la tête.

-Ca suffit ! Cria la brunette en confiant la jeune blonde à sa baby-sitter.

-Ah si vous cherchez Tsubaki, vous venez de la râter, elle est sortie il y a une minute. Vous êtes des amies ? Demanda le capitaine de Seirin.

-Oui, nous sommes les-

-Ah ! Mais vous êtes les membres de cette fameuse équipe de basket féminin ! S'exclama Izuki.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Koganei, un peu dubitatif.

Les jeunes intruses semblèrent tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elles ne pensaient réellement pas qu'on allait les reconnaître aussi facilement. Surtout par des garçons. Le basket masculin était plus réputé que le féminin, non ? De là à ce que le meneur de jeu de Seirin se souvienne était vraiment improbable et incroyable. Le jeune japonais fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un magazine datant du temps où Tsubaki et Kuroko était en deuxième année de collège. Il survola les pages et tendit d'un air victorieux, une double page vers ses camarades. Il y avait une photo de groupe des quatre jeune fille en uniforme bleu et blanc du collège Teiko et à leur côté leur manager actuelle, Kumako Tsubaki. Junpei s'empara du magazine, un peu plus intéressé désormais. Depuis le temps qu'il devait s'informer sur sa manager, voilà une bonne occasion de le faire.

-Excusez-nous, mais on voudrait vraiment voir Tsubaki, lacha finalement Kohaku.

-Oh désolée ! Elle est sortie se chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle doit être près des stands, conseilla la coach.

-Merci !

Ni une, ni deux, elles se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur du gymnase. Les lycéennes cherchèrent leur ancienne capitaine. Elle était petite certes mais il était difficile de rater une chevelure rose parmi tous les nippons aux cheveux sombres. Une bourrasque d'air chaud peu agréable se souleva, faisant virevolter toutes les mini-jupes qui étaient là. Alors qu'elle tentait de tenir en place sa propre jupe, Junko aperçut un mouvement à sa droite. Elle tourna complètement la tête par pur réflexe et ouvrit grand les yeux devant la scène qui se produisait. Une brioche de viande dans la bouche, Tsubaki venait de sauter, donnant aux garçons aux alentours une vue imprenable sur sa petite culotte blanche, bras tendu pour récupérer une serviette en papier. Il y avait un bon mètre entre elle et le sol. Le saut qu'elle utilisait, elle le connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois dans les matchs. Un dos qu'elle avait du protéger et regarder tant de fois. Ce même dos qu'elle admirait et qu'elle avait haït pendant un moment. Les mots sortirent d'eux même de sa bouche :

-Tsubaki !

La concernée qui avait réussi à rattraper sa serviette réagit en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle se retourna et ses yeux pourpres s'écarquillèrent en les voyant toutes les quatre courir vers elle. Était-ce un rêve ? Que faisaient-elles ici ? Pourquoi étaient-elles... ? Kumako sentit un pincement au coeur. N'étaient-elles pas censées détester la personne qui avait détruit l'équipe ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi affichaient-elles un air soulagé ? Pourquoi étaient-elles heureuses de la voir ? Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi...

* * *

Voili voilou! Pas fameux hein? J'espère que l'apparation de nouveaux personnages compensera un peu. Vous saurez tous d'elles dans une autre fic! Du début à la fin!

J'attends vos reviews critiqueurs qui j'avoue m'aide beaucoup et m'encourage à continuer! Et merci à Moona-sama pour son review et de m'avoir mis dans ses favoris! I'm really happy!

A bientôt o/


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir!

Voilà le chapitre 7 qui est plus long que prévu ._. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir fini! Il y quelques souvenirs, toussa toussa, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Tsubaki ne rêvait pas du tout. C'était ce qu'elle se disait depuis 30 minutes, alors la peau de sa cuisse était devenue un peu rouge. La rosette fixa tour à tour les quatre filles qui étaient à sa table, buvant chacune leur boisson fraîche respective. Yui sirotait joyeusement son milk-shake à la banane, les coudes posés sur la table, le visage soutenu par ses petites mains. A côté d'elle, la froide Hakuko qui avait terminé son smoothie au kiwi, gardait ses bras croisés croisés sur sa poitrine, sans piper un mot mais gardant toujours un oeil sur la boule d'énergie à côté d'elle. Tsubasa tournait machinalement sa paille dans son verre de jus de fruit, toujours avec cette élégance qui lui était propre. Elle faisait toujours tout avec grâce et douceur. Mais son caractère n'était pas du tout ainsi. Junko posa sa canette de soda après avoir bu une traite. C'était la moins féminine de tout le groupe alors qu'elle était vraiment mignonne dans son uniforme et avait un corps de rêve. Une plastique qu'elle reçut avec de longues heures de travail dans une piscine.

La manager de Seirin termina son jus de fruit multivitaminé tout en regardant ses anciennes coéquipières. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait leur dire mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Peut-être s'excuser pour avoir quitter le club sans aucune explication ? Oui ce serait bien. Mais après un an, le faire était devenu difficile. Elle avait longuement envisagé de le faire au collège, mais Seijurou l'accaparait sans cesse, ne lui laissant jamais le temps d'aller voir ses amis et même Kuroko. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Junko prit de l'avance.

-Ce match était vraiment génial ! J'ai été prise dedans du début jusqu'à la fin !

-Mais Seirin a quand même été un peu long à la détente au début, nota Tsubasa.

-Oui ! Sans compter que le numéro 10 était vachement agressif ! S'enthousiasma la petite Yui. Faire 4 fautes dès le second quart-temps c'est quand même pas croyable !

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Se moqua le top-modèle.

-J'étais encore une débutante à l'époque ! Protesta la blonde en gonflant les joues.

-T'étais surtout trop excitée, ajouta la brunette en rigolant.

Tsubaki sourit doucement. C'était comme avant. Lorsqu'elles se chamaillaient, s'embêtaient les unes les autres. Elles étaient toutes très différentes mais cela n'avait rien empêcher qu'elles soient amies.

-Voir ce match m'a donné envie de rejouer au basket. Avec vous toutes, lâcha Kagome en plein milieu de la conversation.

Ces mots lui valurent le silence total des trois autres. La kendoka qui parlait si peu disait des choses tellement profondes qu'il était rare qu'on ne l'écoutait pas. Mais leur ancienne capitaine vint en rajouter une couche.

-Combien... Combien de temps vous m'attendrez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kunko, Tsubasa, Yui et Hakuko se consultèrent du regard. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à cette question. L'attendre ? Pour qu'elles rejouent ensemble ? Personne n'osait avancer sur ce terrain miné. Mais Kohaku prit le devant. Ou pas.

-On t'attendra le temps que ça prendra ! On t'attendra toujours, Tsubaki ! Cria Yui en posant ses mains à plat sur la table brutalement faisant trembler tous les verres.

Ses yeux brillaient comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Cette détermination lui rappela les premières semaines à entraîner la petite dernière du groupe Yui. Elle tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur ses cheveux blonds.

-Bien. Je te donnerai une banane.

-Oui ! Hein ?! Pourquoi une banane ?!

Junko et Tsubasa rirent de bon coeur. Même Hakuko sourit, fait rare venant de sa part. Kazuri bouda ses amies tandis que Tsubaki souriait doucement. Cette ambiance que seule une amitié telle que la leur lui procurait lui avait beaucoup manqué. Celle avec ses amis de Seirin était tout aussi agréable mais très différent. Leurs sourires et leurs rires l'avaient également manqué. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu cette maladie. Mais son flot de pensées fut interrompu par le vibreur de son portable. Elle le prit et lut le message provenant de la coach qui la demandait aux vestiaires.

-Je suis désolée, les filles. Je dois retourner auprès de l'équipe, s'excusa la demoiselle en se levant de table.

-Attends, on t'accompagne, proposa Junko.

Le petit groupe se faisait remarquer, attirant le regard des lycéens ou collégiens qui passaient par là. Pendant longtemps, elles avaient attirer l'attention au collège. Personne n'osait trop les approcher. En réalité, personne ne voulait pas avoir d'embrouilles avec la capitaine. Il fallait prendre l'exemple de Haizaki Shougo. Si on cherchait Tsubaki, on la trouvait. Et ça, il le savait que trop bien. Les jeunes demoiselles laissèrent leur ancienne capitaine devant la porte des vestiaires. Mais une voix l'interpella lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le poignet.

-Tsubaki, pour ce match, commença Tsubasa.

« Fais très attention à Midorima » avait-elle envie de dire mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Midorima-kun est plus fort qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint la rosette pour l'aider.

-Oui. Il ne vas pas être facile de l'arrêter. Sans compter que le match contre Seiho a du les fatiguer.

-Ca ira, Tsubasa.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda la concernée en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. J'ai confiance en eux. Ils gagneront.

La top-modèle fut surprise quelque secondes. L'espace d'un instant, ce n'était pas Tsubaki qui portait un uniforme différent du sien qui se tenait face à elle mais une Tsubaki qui portait son maillot de capitaine du collège. Elle avait dit les mêmes mots. J'ai confiance en vous. Nous gagnerons. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Leur esprit combatif s'était intensifié. Et effectivement elles avaient gagné. Tsubasa avait répondu qu'évidemment qu'elles gagneraient mais là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, elles t'attendent, remarqua la demoiselle en ouvrant la porte.

-Non, nia la bleutée en tournant les talons. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elles attendent. C'est toi.

La manager de Seirin fixa le dos de son ancienne coéquipière.

-Alors dépêche-toi de revenir, termina-t-elle avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans les vestiaires de l'équipe. Mais il s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle rejoint Riko son aînée pour parler stratégie. Kagami dormait toujours, Tetsuya se reposait juste à côté de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et puis comme s'il y avait eu un déclic dans sa tête, Kumako comprit enfin. Elle devait agir maintenant. Elle avait enfin fait son choix. Et personne ne viendrait lui faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Tokyo. Profitant de l'air frais qu'apportait la pluie, Tsubaki tendit la main pour recueillir quelque gouttes d'eau. Elle fila entre ses doigts puis retomba sur le sol. Ses tremblements avaient cessé. Son coeur battait normalement. Le match contre Shutoku l'avait également envahi. Ses yeux contemplèrent longuement le ciel gris. Un mouvement et un bruit de porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Vu la grandeur de la personne, difficile de le râter. Elle reconnut cette chevelure verte malgré le manque de lumière. Elle voulut l'appeler, de lui dire qu'il risquerait de tomber malade s'il restait sous la pluie froide ainsi. Mais elle se retint. Après tout, il venait de goûter à la défaite. Cela ne ferait que le blesser d'avantage si elle, une adversaire, venait le voir.

-Tsubaki, allons-y, intima une voix dans son dos.

-J'arrive, répondit la rosette.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Kuroko, son ami d'enfance.

-Tetsuya.

-Oui ?

-Je veux jouer au basket avec vous.

Le passeur de Seirin ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Avait-il mal entendu ? Non, il ne rêvait pas. Elle l'avait bien dit. Son regard déterminé, bien que son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ne trompait pas. Il avait senti que ce match contre Midorima l'avait chamboulé mais pas à ce point-là. Si elle jouait, cela impliquait qu'elle...

-J'aime le basket plus que tout au monde, et tu le sais très bien. On joue ensemble depuis longtemps. J'aime le basket de Tetsuya et celui de Taiga. Voir ce match m'a vraiment donné envie de me tenir sur le même terrain que vous.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant une longue minute. Ces derniers mots sonnaient presque comme une déclaration d'amour. En parlant de cela, lorsqu'ils étaient en primaire, Tsubaku lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. À l'époque, il pensait que ce n'était si sérieux que cela. Ce n'était qu'au collège qu'il comprit. En première année de collège, ils étaient encore assez proches. Ce n'est qu'après sa rencontre avec Aomine qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Il a réellement été inquiet lorsqu'elle les avait découvert un jour. Mais, étrangement, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne parlait jamais de ce sujet. Au fil du temps, ils se parlaient de moins, lui restant avec Aomine, elle avec les filles de son équipe. Mais vers la fin de la seconde année de collège, les choses empirèrent.

_Après que le club féminin de basket avait remporté les nationales, Tsubaki avait subitement disparu. Pendant une semaine, elle ne vint pas en cours. Elle ne répondait pas à ses messages et lorsqu'il allait la voir, personne ne répondait ou n'était présent. Apprendre de la bouche de Junko que Kumako avait quitté le club de basket avait eu l'effet d'une claque sur lui. Comme si on le réveillait brusquement d'un rêve. Ce fut quelques jours après cette révélation qu'il la vit enfin. C'était un jour de pluie comme celui-ci. Mais il pesait tellement sur ses épaules et sur sa conscience. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait le regard sans vie qu'elle avait. Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os._

_-Tsubaki, où tu-_

_-Tetsuya, la coupa-t-elle._

_Un orage gronda au-dessus de leur tête._

_-Je ne... peux plus jouer au basket._

_C'était comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans son coeur. Il était resté sans voix. Petit à petit, le visage de la rosette se décomposa. Son visage ruisselant d'eaux cachaient les larmes qui s'échappaient de calots pourpre. Sa voix suppliante et désespérée le déchirait de l'intérieur._

_-Je... Tetsuya... qu'est... que je dois... j'ai, hoquetait-elle, mains tentant désespérément d'essuyer son visage._

_S'ensuivit un un long cri de peine s'échappant d'une plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait plus rien. Tetsuya était parti avec Aomine, son corps ne lui permettait plus de jouer, ses amies la détestaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire de ses mains qui avaient enfin trouver son utilité ? Tout était fini. Le bleuté n'en pouvant plus de la voir ainsi lâcha son parapluie et la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Mais il fut rapidement rejeté en arrière. Il se retrouva le cul par terre, son uniforme totalement trempé. Il eut tout juste le temps de se relever que Tsubaki n'était plus là._

_-Oy, Tetsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi t'as pas ton parapluie ?! S'énerva Aomine qui venait de le rejoindre._

_Il n'eut pas de réponse puisque Kuroko se mit à la poursuite de la rosette. Le bronzé claqua sa langue d'énervement, ramassa les affaires de son petit-ami et le poursuivit également. A la base, il n'était pas très rapide mais la pluie alourdissait ses vêtements ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Après une bonne minute de course, il s'arrêta brusquement, admirant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

_-Tetsu, t'en va pas comme ça ! Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_L'as de Teikou regarda dans la même direction que son vis-à-vis et faillit s'étrangler en voyant leur capitaine, Akashi Seijuro, serrer contre lui la capitaine des filles Kumako Tsubaki. La pluie redoubla d'effort, de ce fait, impossible d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait. L'ombre et la lumière regardèrent en silence le couple étrange qui s'éloignait peu à peu d'eux, et disparurent complètement de leur champ de vision._

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient gagné. Aujourd'hui ni Aomine, ni Akashi n'étaient là. Aujourd'hui, il avait une chance de se rattraper. Le bleuté leva lentement la main et le lui tendit.

-Jouons ensemble encore une fois, Tsubaki.

La susnommée opina du bonnet en souriant puis glissa sa main dans la sienne entremêlant leur doigts. Cette fois-ci, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de la protéger. Et il avait fait une promesse à Kagami. Si Tetsuya l'avait choisi lui c'était parce qu'il était différent. Il lui faisait confiance contrairement aux membres de la génération des miracles. Ils se connaissaient pas vraiment pas il sentait bien qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Tout comme Tsubaki. Ils n'appartenaient plus à Teikou. Leur avenir était avec Seirin, avec leurs senpais et leurs camarades. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux, pour elle et pour lui. Même si cela impliquait le porter sur son dos malgré que le rouquin pesait 20kg de plus que lui. Ça lui apprendra à perdre au Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux...

* * *

Tsubaki se mordait la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Cette table était vraiment ridicule. On aurait dit qu'une bombe allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Voir Midorima, Kise, Kuroko et Kagami à la même... Ca frisait presque la troisième guerre mondiale. Pour garder son sérieux, la manager plongea son nez dans la carte du menu. Hasard ou pas, elle se trouvait entouré uniquement de meneur de jeu, en l'occurrence, Takao, Kasamatsu et Izuki. Elle même avait été meneuse de jeu au collège.

-Kumako, tu as déjà choisi ? Demanda le mauvais blagueur à côté d'elle.

-Oui. Je voudrais des boulettes de porc, de calamars, de crevettes, de pieuvres, de poulpes et de la seiche, affirma la rosette en refermant la carte.

-Tu n'en commandes pas trop ? Soupira l'élève de Kaijou.

-Hm ? Kasamatsu-san m'aidera à finir, affirma la demoiselle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Ne décides pas comme ça ! S'énerva le brun.

-Kasamatsu-san, je vais préparer à manger pour toi, dit joyeusement le numéro 10 de Shutoko en faisant sauter l'omelette devant lui.

-Je ne peux plus rien avaler, se plaint-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fit sauter l'omelette plus haut que le raisonnable, et elle se retrouva... sur la tête de Shintaro. Ce dernier se leva, emporta son coéquipier se débattait pour échapper à sa sentence tout en s'excusant à l'extérieur. La porte coulissant claqua un peu trop fort et on entendit le bruit d'un coup de poing. Le vert revint mais sans le plus petit cette fois-ci. Il prit leurs affaires et s'en alla enfin.

Il était temps pour l'équipe de Seirin partir également. Alors que Riko et Kumako payait l'addition, les garçons s'agitaient un peu à l'extérieur.

-Vous gênez le voisinage, leur sermonna la coach en les rejoignant.

La brunette s'arrêta brutalement en voyant le chien qui trônait, par on ne sait quel moyen, sur la tête du joueur fantôme. Elle s'émoustilla en voyant le caniné et le prit dans ses bras pour l'admirer et le gagatiser.

-Il ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un ? S'interrogea-t-elle en détaillant un peu mieux le chiot.

Ils se turent un instant. Ils regardèrent Kuroko, puis le chien. Puis Kuroko. Non quand même pas.

-Les yeux ! Les yeux ! S'exclama Hyuga.

-C'est pas bon, il s'est déjà attaché ! Ajouta Tsuchida.

-Yosh ! Tu t'appeleras Tetsuya N°2 ! Déclara Koganei.

-Ne lui donne pas de nom comme ça ! Ce sera plus dur de le laisser ! s'emporta Hyuga.

Tsubaki s'accroupit pour caresser Nîgo qui semblait apprécier ses petites attentions de la part de la rosette.

-Hey, je me demandais...

Les basketteurs tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir un Kagami complètement apeuré caché derrière la pancarte du magasin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kagami-kun ? Demanda Riko.

-Euh... eh bien, je n'aime pas vraiment les chiens, répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

* * *

Après avoir assuré leur place pour le championnat de la ligue, l'entraînement repris normalement. La manager avait même repris ses activités au club de tir à l'arc puisqu'elle ne fut pas présente ces derniers jours. Mais on la pardonnait immédiatement d'une part à cause de son minois adorable mais aussi parce qu'elle avait gagné la plupart des tournois avec une facilité déconcertante. Aujourd'hui, l'entraînement se déroulait dans le complexe sportive des Aida. Tous les joueurs, excepté Kagami qui devait se reposer à cause de sa blessure, s'entraînait à faire des flexions dans la piscine.

Tsubaki s'amusait avec la mascotte de l'équipe, N°2 qui courait après le ballon de basket sur un terrain à l'extérieur. Il ressemblait vraiment à Tetsuya. L'adolescente récupéra le balle, se plaça face au panier et tira. Alors que le panier fut réussi, son portable vibra contre son flanc gauche. Elle sortit l'appareil de la poche de sa veste et lut le message qui lui avait envoyé Riko.

-_C'est bien de vouloir jouer mais n'en fais pas trop_, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-_C'est bien de les entraîner mais ne les tue pas s'il te plaît_, répondit la manager.

-_Evidemment~ Comment vont les jambes de Kagami-kun ?_

Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il devait se reposer, le dunker de Seirin ne tenait pas vraiment en place. Voir tous ses coéquipiers jouer lui donner également envie de jouer. Pour ne pas qu'il fasse l'imbécile, la coach eut la merveilleuse idée (ou pas) d'assigner Tsubaki de le surveiller sans cesse, avec Kuroko si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ce dernier proposa même que la rosette fasse des massages pour apaiser un peu la douleur. Le dossard 10 était contre au début mais il dut se résigner lorsqu'il sentit l'aura menaçante de Tsubaki.

-_Il est presque guéri mais il ne doit pas encore pendant quelque jour pour être sûr qu'il guérisse complètement._

Elle referma son portable sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse puisqu'elle les rejoint. Elle était un peu réticente d'enfiler son maillot de bain deux pièces à rayure à cause de son tatouage qui ornait tout le flanc droit de son corps. La lycéenne garda tout de même sa veste mais ne le ferma pas. N°2 sur ses talons, elle s'approcha de Riko qui donnait quelques coups de sifflets pour donner le rythme aux garçons. Kagami patientait, ou attendait impatiemment sur le banc derrière elles.

-Quel adorable chien, résonna une voix féminine.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement et les garçons s'étouffèrent en voyant Momoi Satsuki en bikini s'approcher d'eux.

-Momoi-san ? Entonnèrent le passeur et la manager en même temps.

-Vous la connaissez ?!

-Euh... Qui es-tu ? Demanda Riko.

-Hmm... Comment dire...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis ajouta :

-Je suis la petite-amie de Tetsu-kun. Je ne pouvais pas attendre le championnat alors je suis venue.

-Tetsu-kun ? Répéta incertaine la coach.

-Kuroko Tetsuya-kun !

-Quoi ? Depuis quand tu as une petite amie ?! Demandèrent les garçons au concerné.

-Non, elle était ma manager à Teiko, répondit simplement le bleuté.

Oh, ça par contre, Tsubaki n'allait pas laisser passer. Attendez. Retour en arrière. Elle avait bien dit, le championnat ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils joueraient contre eux, contre Aomine. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait si elle était là, il ne devrait pas être loin, non ? Mais elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Son véritable problème était là et avait un bonnet F.

-Tetsu-kun ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué !

Elle se dirigea vers Tetsuya en tendant les bras mais Tsubaki s'interposa en prenant Kuroko dans ses bras. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, le bleuté perdit l'équilibre, et pour en rajouter une couche, Satsuki avait poussé sans le vouloir les deux adolescents, ce qui les mena directement dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface, la rosette toussa un peu ayant avalé un peu d'eau.

-Tsubaki, ça va ? S'inquiéta le bleuté et l'aida à rejoindre le bord.

-Oui...

-Oh pardon, Koneko-chan ! S'excusa la manager de Tôo.

Il y eut comme un grand blanc. Koneko-chan... C'était bien Kumako qu'elle appelait ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi Koneko-chan ? Après avoir calmer ses toux, Riko lui ordonna d'aller se changer. Elle ne voulait pas puisque partir reviendrait à laisser Tetsuya avec Satsuki. Mais Riko faisait partie des personnes chanceuses qu'écoutait parfois la rosette. Mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'était ce mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait. Pourquoi dans les moments où tous semblaient paisibles et tranquilles, quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait venir tout gâcher ?

* * *

Alors? Lâchez vos reviews w ! J'ai hâte de continuer la suite mais pour l'heure dodo! A la fin de cette fic j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur quelque chose alors patienter.

A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Le chapitre 8 tant attendu. Ou pas. /pastaper/ Bon, je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'écris en majeure partie la nuit du coup, je suis fatiguée et parfois, j'écris de très grosses inchohérences. Ce qui m'a fait retarder ce chapitre. Mais le voilà donc pas d'inquiétude 8D

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_-Tu es sûre que ça ira ?_

_-Oui. Je veux le faire._

_-Je te ferai sortir du terrain si jamais cela s'avérerait nécessaire. Et tu n'auras pas le droit de contester, d'accord ?_

_-Oui, coach._

Tsubaki posa sa main sur la baie vitrée qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Tout le monde s'était changé et avait repris l'entraînement normal. Il faisait incroyablement beau dehors. Riko avait été d'accord pour qu'elle intègre l'équipe mais à condition qu'elle écoutait tout ses ordres surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé. Son aînée avait raison dans un sens. Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle sur un terrain désormais ? Elle posa son autre main au niveau de son abdomen et respira doucement. En réalité, elle s'en fichait du temps qu'il restait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était retrouvé cette sensation qu'elle aimait tant lorsqu'elle jouait au basketball. Ce sentiment si grisant de se sentir vivante. D'exister. De servir au moins à quelque chose. Ce serait encore mieux si c'était à leurs côtés.

-Tsubaki ! Tu pourrais aller chercher Kagami-kun ? Lui demanda la coach, interrompant ses pensées.

La rosette obéit et se dirigea à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Son sixième sens lui indiquait qu'il serait sur un terrain de basket, en train de jouer. Pour une fois, elle aimerait bien se tromper. Mais Kagami était un idiot du basket. Un Bakagami. Elle l'aperçut au loin et prit l'élan pour se précipiter mais fut bien vite coupée lorsqu'elle remarqua avec qui il discutait. Que faisait-il ici ? Ah oui, Momoi était là donc forcément qu'il était dans le coin. Mais pourquoi Aomine Daiki parlait avec Kagami Taiga ? Kumako n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas le fait de voir la jambe blessée de Taiga tremblée. Le voir autant secoué. Serait-elle arrivé trop tard ? Son poing se serra doucement puis se détendit. Ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour se battre.

-C'est vraiment ridicule. Tu as vraiment battu Midorima ? Dit le bronzé tout en dribblant sur place.

_Tais-toi._

-Enfoiré...

-Tetsu aurait perdu son jugement.

_Arrête._

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser tout son potentiel. C'est une ombre. Plus la lumière est forte, plus sombre est l'ombre. Autrement dit...

_Ca suffit._

-Il devient plus fort ou plus faible selon la force de la lumière.

Tsubaki se figea sur place, des frissons lui parcourant le dos. Elle pouvait sentir de là où elle était la puissance qu'émanait Aomine. C'en était presque effrayant. Arriverait-elle à le battre s'ils devaient s'affronter un jour ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'as de Tôo s'élança passant l'as de Seirin.

-Ta lumière est trop faible.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La manager pénétra sur le terrain, attirant l'attention des deux garçons.

-Kumako, qu'est-ce que tu...

Kagami laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant le visage de Tsubaki. Il déglutit difficilement en sentant l'aura menaçante qui entourait la lycéenne. Daiki n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder. La rosette se posta devant le rouquin et durant quelques secondes qui parut interminable aux yeux de l'américano-japonais, elle ne bougea pas. Elle leva le bras, poing serré et d'un geste sec, elle lui asséna un coup derrière le crâne.

-Bakagami. Je t'avais dit de ne pas forcer. Qu'est-ce que Riko va dire ? Je vais me faire sermonner moi aussi. Comment t'as pu arrivé 90ème aux tests ? Tu écoutes quand on te parle au moins ?

Et elle continua à le sermonner ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Lui qui pensait passer sacrée un vrai sale quart d'heure, elle était plus gentille qu'à ce qu'il s'y attendait. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre quand même.

-J'ai compris, soupira le numéro 10.

-Je suis pas convaincue, ajouta-t-elle et tirant sur ses joues.

-On dirait un couple, pensa Aomine.

La lycéenne lâcha finalement les joues qui avaient pris la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il les frotta pour faire passer la douleur même si ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il se faisait chaperonner par Tsubaki ou Tetsuya. Ou les deux en même temps quand il n'avait pas de chance.

-Alors comme ça t'as besoin d'un chaperon ? Ricana le joueur de Tôo. A quel point ta-

-Va-t-en, coupa froidement la jeune fille.

-Hein ?

-Va-t-en, répéta la demoiselle en se retournant.

Les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko se défièrent du regard. Aomine en avait des sueurs froides. Pourtant, il faisait chaud et beau. C'était bien la première qu'il ressentait cela. De loin, elle semblait toute inoffensive et adorable mais lorsqu'on regardait de plus près, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Son corps chétif pourrait tromper n'importe qui. Son air endormi tromperait n'importe qui. Mais ses yeux sombres, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère, ne tromperait personne. Daiki se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas face à un chaton comme on la surnommait mais face à une vrai bête. Un ours. C'était vraiment... effrayant.

-Tch, tu me donnes pas d'ordres, Koneko-chan, s'énerva le bleu en renvoyant la balle vers eux.

Tsubaki se saisit du ballon, mais se retint de le lui envoyer à la figure. Maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait, leur premier match était contre l'académie Tôo. L'équipe aurait des problèmes si l'un de leurs adversaires était blessé par la manager. Pire, par l'un des joueurs. L'as de Seirin et la manager regardèrent leurs ennemis partirent. Une fois complètement disparus, la tension sembla se relâcher un peu.

-Kumako, tenta Kagami.

-Taiga, tu es vraiment un idiot.

-Mais ?!

-Réfléchis la prochaine fois. Et réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire à la coach, termina la rosette en s'éloignant de lui.

Une légère brise souffla, faisant bruire les feuilles des arbres, couvrant presque la voix de Kagami. Tsubaki s'arrêta pas très sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Lorsqu'elle vit les légères rougeurs du plus grand, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

-Je te pardonne à moitié, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de partir pour de bon.

En réalité, elle le pardonnait totalement juste parce qu'il avait eu le courage de le faire. Mais elle aimait bien l'embarrassé un peu donc elle pourrait toujours utiliser cet argument pour le faire chanter. Elle devait mettre Tetsuya dans la confidence aussi. Il allait sûrement adorer.

* * *

L'entraînement s'acheva enfin. On rangea les ballons dans le local et tout le monde partit vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Tsubaki caressait doucement Nîgo en attendant le retour de Kagami et Kuroko.

-Tsubaki, approche ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! L'interpela la coach.

Elle avait les mains derrière le dos. Que préparait-elle encore ? La rosette vint la voir tout de même, un peu sur la défensive malgré son air stoïque.

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ton maillot, déclara joyeusement la brunette en tendant le dite maillot devant elle.

Tsubaki ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le vêtement blanc et noire. Il était pour elle ! Et avec les bonnes tailles en plus ! Elle retourna le dossard et vit le numéro 14 inscrit à l'arrière. Maintenant elle sentait vraiment qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe. Sans plus attendre et sans aucune pudeur, elle retira le haut de son uniforme sous les yeux éberlués de Riko. Celle-ci nota qu'elle avait bel et bien une poitrine bien plus généreuse que la sienne mais elle fut évidemment frappée par ce tatouage identique à celui de Takumi et Aya. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils le portaient tous. En remontant dans ses souvenirs, à l'époque du collège, elle ne l'avait pas encore. Elle avait entendu dire de la bouche de Takumi, que pour avoir ce tatouage, il faisait passer une sorte de test. Tsubaki étant le génie de la famille l'avait passé plus tôt que prévu, et fut tatouée quelques semaines avant son entrée au lycée.

-Tetsuya, regarde. Ça me va bien, non ? S'enthousiasma la jeune fille en s'approchant du bleu qui venait de sortir des vestiaires.

-Oui, ça te va bien, sourit Kuroko.

Il la détailla un instant, ses yeux bleus clairs s'attardant sur ses marques roses qui se perdaient sur le haut de son bras. Il était d'accord pour qu'elle joue avec eux mais dans le fond, n'était-ce pas risque vu son état ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait joué au basket, elle avait fait un arrêt respiratoire. Ce jour-là, il avait la sensation que tout son monde s'écroulait. Il ne voulait plus y penser mais si cela se reproduisait, y survivra-t-elle ?

-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que Kumako fait avec l'uniforme de l'équipe ? Demanda Kagami qui venait de rejoindre le duo.

-Elle va jouer avec nous au prochain match, expliqua Riko.

-Ah... Quoi ?! S'écria le rouquin. T'es sérieuse Coach ?! Mais elle-

-Oui, je suis au courant, lui coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est sa décision. J'ai accepté mais sous certaines conditions.

-Oui mais-

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kagami-kun. Je prendrai soin de notre chère manager, sourit leur aînée. Vous serez bien tristes tous les deux s'il lui arriverait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Un silence gênant s'imposa. Évidemment que Kuroko était inquiet pour son amie d'enfance. lui qui était sans cesse sous sa protection, il aimerait faire quelque chose pour elle, cette fois-ci. Mais quoi ? Il n'était pas aussi fort que Kagami-kun, était le total opposé d'Akashi-kun, et pourtant c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque mais parfois, ses sentiments lui échappaient complètement. Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire mais il les chassa bien vite en prenant la main de Tsubaki.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, conseilla le bleuté.

-D'accord, acquiesça la demoiselle.

Sans crier gare, elle souleva son maillot mais fut bien vite arrêtée par une paire de bras.

-Tsubaki, pas ici.

-Mais personne ne me vois.

-Kagami-kun risque de faire une hémorragie nasale.

-Oy ?! Tu sous-entends quoi là, Kuroko ?!

Après une gentille dispute et que la manager de Seirin fut changée, le trio de la classe 1-B purent enfin rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent – enfin surtout Tsubaki et Tetsuya – de tout sauf de basket. Taiga avait l'esprit ailleurs, les rouages de son cerveau qu'il utilisait très peu tournaient à cent à l'heure. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec la rosette dans le parc. Si elle jouait son état n'allait-il pas empirer ? Pourquoi prenait-elle un tel risque ? Pourquoi voulait-elle jouer avec eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourra-t-elle suivre le rythme avec Aomine comme adversaire ? Son affrontement contre Aomine lui revint en mémoire. Si elle affrontait ce monstre, elle pourrait... Non. Elle ne devait pas l'affronter. Seul lui devait le faire.

Des doigts fins entourèrent doucement les siens, interrompant le flot de ses pensées. L'américano-japonais tourna la tête pour faire face au visage impassible de Tsubaki.

-Ca ira, Taiga, déclara-t-elle. Tant que je peux jouer avec vous, tout ira bien.

-On te soutiendra s'il le faut, alors ne t'épuise pas trop, ajouta Kuroko en prenant sa main libre.

La lycéenne acquiesça et serra un peu plus la main de ses deux compagnons. Cette fois-ci, tout ira bien. Peut importe ce qui se passe, tant qu'elle était à leur côtés, tant qu'elle pouvait servir à quelque chose, tant que ses mains pouvaient être utiles à quelque chose, tout ira bien. Elle avait beau dire cela, le rouquin n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil mais il croisa le regard azur de son ombre. Ce dernier sourit discrètement, puis dans un même geste, ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour déposer un baiser sur chaque joue du dossard 14 de Seirin. Sa bouche forma un tout petit « o » de surprise, et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-Taiga, Tetsuya. … Vous êtes trop mignons, dis doucement Tsubaki.

Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa place. Ce fut donc entouré un dunker tout rouge et d'un joueur fantôme souriant qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sans qu'elle ne sache la véritable raison, elle repensa soudainement à Seijuro, lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pour elle, leurs amours semblaient étranges mais pas si désagréables que cela. Au contraire, il était même le mieux à la comprendre à cette époque. Mais il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'une personne qui n'était pas devant lui ou à proximité.

* * *

**1er jour du Championnat de la Ligue**

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, inspectant sa haute queue de cheval. Mais bizarrement cela ne la satisfaisait pas du tout. Elle le défit puis se détailla une nouvelle fois dans le mirroir. Il lui fallait quelque chose de pas trop féminin pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle était réellement une fille. Si ces adversaires le savaient, ils iraient plus doucement et ce ne serait vraiment pas drôle. Finalement, Tsubaki se contenant d'attacher ses cheveux à la base de la nuque, et de laisser sa frange telle qu'elle était. Pour masquer sa poitrine, elle portait un sarashi qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle pratiquait les arts martiaux. Une dernière inspection avant d'enfiler son survêtement et de rejoindre les autres.

Riko avait pris le temps d'expliquer qu'elle jouerait avec eux. Mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils se devaient de l'appeler par autre chose que Tsubaki ou Manager. Kumako pourrait faire l'affaire puisqu'il s'agissait de son nom de famille. Mais Kuroko étant habitué à l'appeler par son prénom faisait face à un gros dilemme.

-Tsubasa, lâcha soudainement le dossard 14.

-Hein ? S'étonnèrent en choeur tous les joueurs qui étaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

-Tsubasa à la place de Tsubaki, c'est bien non ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ca me convient, accepta le bleuté.

-Bien maintenant que ce détail est réglé, parlons stratégie ! Intervint Riko en frappant dans ses mains.

Il avait été convenu que Tsubaki ne jouerait pas dans la première partie. Ils auront besoin de toutes ses forces pour renverser la balance si besoin est. Elle n'était pas contre. Elle aurait besoin d'analyser chacun de leurs mouvements, et être sur le banc était le meilleur emplacement possible pour cela. Pour les amener à la victoire, elle devait utiliser toutes ses capacités.

Bien qu'Aomine ne soit pas là, Seirin se faisait tout de même dominé. De quelques paniers d'écart mais il craignait le pire lorsque l'as de Tôo viendra. Leurs adversaires connaissaient tous les mouvements sûrement grâce aux données qu'avait récolté Momoi, leur manager. Même s'ils savaient tous d'eux, il y avait peu de chose sur leur duo de première, Kagami et Kuroko. Surtout Kuroko dont le jeu était totalement libre. Cela leur donnait une chance de gagner. Pendant tout le long de la première partie, Tsubaki n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle se contentait d'observer le match. Sauf que...

-Coach, Kagami-kun, lâcha soudainement la rosette.

La brunette avait également remarqué et demanda un changement de joueur. Ce fut Koganei qui remplaça le rouquin le temps que lui bande les jambes pour limiter les dégâts. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant la fin du second quart-temps. Au moment où Taiga devait entrer sur le terrain, un bras vint entourer ses épaules.

-C'est ça, montre-moi ta motivation pour me distraire, même un peu.

Aomine venait de faire son entrée ce qui cloua tout le monde sur place. Kagami l'éloigna vivement en l'insultant. Après s'être tranquillement tapé la discute avec ses coéquipiers, Daiki déposa ses affaires pour entrer dans le jeu. Tsubaki jeta un coup d'oeil au score. 49 à 39 pour Tôo. Finalement, elle se leva.

-Coach, j'aurai besoin de m'échauffer, s'il te plaît, demanda le dossard 14.

-Tu étais censée jouer dans la deuxième partie, Tsuba..sa ! Se rectifia Riko à la dernière minute.

-Tout juste.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. La fille Aida voyait bien qu'elle préparait quelque chose mais comme avec Kuroko, difficile de prévoir son prochain avec ce visage sans expression. L'aînée soupira.

-D'accord. Je veux un rapport complet durant la pause de dix minutes, lui ordonna-t-elle en allant vers la table d'arbitrage.

-Compris.

Elle retira sa veste, la posa sur le banc puis se prépara. Lorsque le buzzer résonna dans le gymnase de nombreuses interrogations s'élevèrent parmi les spectateurs. Qui était donc ce joueur ? Il était presque aussi chétif que le dossard 11. Pourquoi un tel changement vers la fin du second quart-temps ? À quoi pensait la coach en plus ? Personne dans l'assistance ne comprenait vraiment. Sauf peut-être ceux qui étaient sur le terrain. Tsubaki prit la place de Izuki, elle sera donc la meneuse de jeu pour le peu de temps qui restait. C'était parfait pour compléter les informations qu'elle avait enregistré.

-Jouez comme d'habitude, conseilla la rosette aux autres. Taiga, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

-Ouais.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parti.

«_ A quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ?_ » s'interrogea Momoi Satsuki en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que l'ancienne capitaine du club de basket féminin intervienne dans le jeu. Sans compter que, tout comme Kuruko, il était impossible de deviner ses mouvements. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de superviser le club féminin de Teiko. Elle ne connaissait pas son style de basket, ni quelle genre de mouvements elle pouvait avoir. Mais la véritable question était pourquoi jouait-elle malgré sa maladie ?

-Ont-ils vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Demanda le coach à côté d'elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes.

-Coach, vous avez remarqué ?

-Je connais sa mère. Je reconnaîtrai ce tatouage parmi des milliers, remarqua-t-il. Je suppose que tu ne t'y attendais pas.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais vu le peu de temps qu'il reste, ça devrait aller. Il va falloir s'inquiéter dans la seconde partie.

* * *

Alors? Alors? J'ai complétement zappé le nom du coach de Tôo, je devrais aller le chercher tiens. Comme prévu, Tsubaki reprend la basket. Jvais essayer de ne pas la faire trop forte comme Ahomine -toussote- dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas laissé sur votre faim? 8D -s'enfuit avant de recevoir des tomates-

A bientôt o/


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir!

Oui vous pouvez me taper, j'ai été longue pour ce chapitre ;w; Mais j'étais dans une situation externuante, pas vrai Moona-sama? D: Erm, tout ça pour dire que le chapitre est finalement là ^^ J'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé mais je me rattraperais plus tard promis!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Tokyo. Les spectateurs se dégourdissaient les jambes pendant la pause de dix minutes. Les joueurs eux, reprenaient des forces dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, en s'hydratant ou en mangeant des citrons au miel. 5 minutes avant la reprise du match, Tsubaki et Riko discutaient de la stratégie à adopter durant la seconde partie.

-Comme tu le sais déjà, le point fort de Tôo est les capacités individuelles de leurs joueurs. Il ne travaille vraiment pas en équipe contrairement à nous, déclara doucement la rosette en jouant avec un ballon.

-Oui. Et il faut bien l'avouer, leur jeu est bien rôdé, soupira l'aînée en croisant les bras. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de les déstabiliser dès le début du troisième quart temps. Vu mon état actuel, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

-Ca ira, j'avais prévu que tu ne jouais que cette partie de toute façon.

-Je m'en étais doutée.

Elle posa la balle à ses pieds et prit une petite bouteille en verre posée juste à côté d'elle. Aida remarqua que c'était du jus de carotte.

-Et comment compte-tu les déstabiliser ? Demanda la coach en s'asseyant également.

-J'improviserai. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour m'adapter à leur mouvement.

-Je suis obligée de faire confiance à la célèbre capitaine du typhon de Teiko, sourit joyeusement la brunette.

Surprise d'entendre cette appellation après autant de temps, elle regarda la coach qui souriait avec malice. Elle avait réussi à la surprendre. Elle reprit bien vite son air inexpressif puis termina son jus. Le dossard 14 se leva et reprit possession du ballon à ses pieds.

-Je vais m'échauffer un peu, je vous rejoindrais sur le terrain, prévint-elle avant de s'éloigner.

-Ne te fatigue pas trop !

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis se retourna.

-Coach, ce match...

* * *

-" _Le troisième quart-temps va bientôt commencer_ " annonça la voix.

Les joueurs de chaque équipe était déjà là. Sauf Tsubaki. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'on entendit des pas résonner. C'était Aomine. Et échauffer visiblement. Il était sérieux, pas de toute là-dessus. Hyuga le capitaine pouvait le sentir. Et Kagami qui s'enflammait à la simple idée d'affronter un joueur aussi fort que lui. Dans le parc, il avait un handicap mais maintenant c'était différent. Il était guéri, ou presque. Il pouvait se donner à fond sans réellement se soucier de sa jambe.

-Coach, où est Tsubasa ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Maintenant que tu le dis...

-Oy oy, on sera en difficulté s'il ne vient pas, s'inquiéta le deuxième année à lunettes.

-Je suis là, se manifesta la rosette.

Tout le monde sursauta en la voyant apparaître soudainement à côté du passeur de Seirin.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ? S'exclama le dossard 4.

-Depuis le début, répondit-t-elle en avalant un manjuu.

-Tu viens d'arriver, non ? Tu transpires ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu manges, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Je transpire et je mange parce que je me suis échauffée, justifia Kumako.

-Hyuga-kun, calme-toi. Comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas le moment, intervient Izuki.

Le brun se calma, ils discutèrent encore un peu, le meneur de jeu donnant quelques conseils à sa remplaçante. Elle se contentait d'hocher la tête, emmagasinant toutes les informations possibles.

-Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, je serais un peu lent au début. Donnez-moi 1 minute pour m'habituer à vos mouvements.

Tous les joueurs acceptèrent sans vraiment rechigner. Peu de gens connaissaient les véritables capacités de la manager de Seirin. Seuls ses anciennes coéquipières et ses adversaires à l'époque du collège l'avaient vus. Quels étaient véritables compétences de la lycéenne était une question que tout le monde se posait. Ils avaient eu un petit aperçu lors du petit duel entre elle et Kagami, sans compter de cette force qu'elle possédait. Étrangement, Hyuga se sentait confiant. Il avait la drôle de sensation que tant qu'elle était sur le terrain, ils avaient encore une chance de gagner.

La reprise de jeu fut assez intense. Si bien que les vingt premières secondes écouler que Tôo avait déjà mis un panier. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait fait que les observer. La pratique c'était vraiment autre chose. Elle ne faisait pas grand chose pour le moment, à part observer et marquer le capitaine adversaire. Bien que souriant, celui-ci sentait comme une sorte de gêne face à son défenseur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce tatouage ? Était-il un yakuza ? Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se préoccuper de ce détail futile. Il ne faisait pas grand chose pour l'instant ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Momoi avait l'air si troublée lorsqu'il entra subitement sur le terrain ? Sincèrement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le dossard 14. Et comment pouvait-on avoir l'air autant dans les vappes ?

Un nouveau duel entre les as de chaque équipe commença. Comme elle s'y attendait, Aomine avait réussi à passer Kagami assez facilement. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir pour l'instant même si elle mourrait d'envie de remettre à sa place cet idiot d'as qu'elle détestait tant. Après avoir passé plusieurs joueurs, il réussit son tir. Taiga avait sauté en retard et ne put le stopper à temps. Être sur le terrain était vraiment différent. Dans les faits, les sauts de Kagami étaient vraiment impressionnants. Mais pas le temps de s'extasier sur cela et le capitaine aux lunettes de Tôo le comprit. Hyuga envoya la balle de l'autre côté du terrain, faisant une passe à Kagami qui était parti à l'avance. Celui-ci tenta un lay-up mais fut aussitôt arrêté par Daiki. Ça y était presque. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin.

Le ballon revint au dossard 14. Lorsqu'elle se retourna tout le monde était déjà en attaque ou en défense. Son propre défenseur était là aussi, entrain de la marquer.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens comme mal à l'aise face à toi, ricana-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes les yeux ? Demanda Tsubaki abruptement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu devrais les garder ouverts.

Elle dribbla sur place quelques instants puis tourna son corps de profil. Elle pouvait voir tous les chiffres devant elle. À quelle distance le panier était, à quelle hauteur pouvait sauter son adversaire. Elle s'arrêta de dribbler, fléchit les genoux et sauta. Imayoshi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait vraiment tirer depuis la ligne de centre ?! Puisqu'il était plus petit que lui, il pouvait facilement le bloquer. Mais là était son erreur. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, elle le surpassait largement. Elle réagit une fraction de seconde après qu'il ai sauté, déplacement sa main de quelques centimètres sur le côté. Le ballon fila jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain puis glissa dans les filets du camp adversaire. Le silence retomba d'un seul coup que ce soit parmi les spectateurs, ou même sur le terrain. Ce nouveau joueur sortit de nulle part venait de tirer un 3 points, n'est-ce pas ?! Il venait de marquer depuis la ligne du centre ! Les cris explosèrent d'un seul coup ! Imayoshi était sans voix. Il était sûr d'avoir sauté au bon moment. Comment a-t-il dévié sa trajectoire en un instant ?

-Kumako-san est incroyable ! S'exclama Furihata. Tirer avec autant de calme !

-Évidemment qu'il est incroyable. Vous pensez que je recrute n'importe qui ! S'offusqua Riko en les frappant.

-Désolés coach, déclarèrent le trio.

-Alors, jusqu'à quel point est-il fort ? S'empressa d'ajouter Koganei.

-Aussi forte qu'Aomine-kun, répondit Kuroko.

-Sérieusement ?! Ça veut dire qu'on peut-

-Mais dans son état actuel, elle est bien en-dessous de lui, coupa subitement le bleuté.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?

Tetsuya réfléchit un instant choisissant les bons mots.

-Au collège, Tsubasa ainsi que son équipe était un peu comme l'équivalent de la Génération des Miracles. Mais contrairement à nous, elles adoptaient un style bien différent. Ce style, c'est Tsubasa qui l'a entièrement préparé. On les appelait le Typhon de Teiko suite à l'une des stratégies qu'avait mis au point Tsubasa pour gagner un championnat.

-J'en ai entendu parler d'Izuki. Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est en-dessous d'Aomine ?

-Elle est subitement tombée malade.

Cette annonce refroidit immédiatement l'enthousiasme de ses camarades.

-Elle ne pouvait plus jouer au basket, et retirer le capitaine du Typhon de Teiko c'était dissoudre l'équipe, poursuivit Tetsuya. Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin du match.

Riko qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite le monologue de Kuroko se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle le savait très bien. Elle voyait bien qu'à la fin de ce quart-temps, Kumako sera à sa limite. Elle se sentait mal de laisser Tsubaki porter tous sur ses épaules. Mais voir cette détermination dans ce regard lui rappelait quelqu'un. Empêcher Tsubaki de jouer c'était comme trahir sa volonté. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait c'était de croire en ses joueurs.

-Tsubasa en est consciente. Mais je sais...

Il fit une pause et observa l'objet de leurs conversations. Elle venait de dribbler Sakurai et fit une passe à Hyuga.

-Je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais. Même si ça doit lui coûter la vie, termina le dossard 11.

Les exclamations se firent soudainement plus intenses. Le dossard 14 de Seirin qui était le porteur de balle était marqué par le dossard 5 de Tôo. L'as voulait semble-t-il un 1-contre-1 qui mettait la pression sur l'équipe. Comme son capitaine, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ce joueur arrivé d'on-ne-sait-où. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il comprenait pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce terrain, Koneko-chan ? Demanda le bronzé en insistant sur le surnom.

-Ce n'est pas Koneko-chan, répliqua la rosette en s'abaissant un peu plus.

Le corps de Daiki bougea d'instinct, en tendant les bras, essayant de l'intimider avec sa taille. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Tsubaki ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque. Elle sentait la présence de son adversaire près d'elle. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le bleu frissonna. Elle était différente. Ce n'était pas l'aura meurtrière qu'elle avait contre lui. C'était autre chose. En ce moment-même, il pouvait sentir toute la puissance qu'elle avait. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, ce n'en était qu'une partie. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, un souvenir du collège lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

_Aomine retira la sueur de son front à l'aide du dos de sa main. Il prenait sa pause. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Celui qu'il préférait entre tous. Regarder les filles du club de basket s'entraîner. Parmi elles, il repéra la capitaine, Tsubaki Kumako. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que Tetsu, son teint était aussi claire que son ombre._

_-Je savais bien que tu étais là, fit une voix dans son dos._

_Il sursauta bien qu'il savait qui était là._

_-Tetsu me fait pas peur comme ça ! Grogna Daiki en se retournant._

_Le plus petit sourit amusé, puis le rejoint. Il repéra également la rosette qui venait de faire une passe à l'une de ses coéquipières. Depuis qu'elle avait construit cette équipe, elle semblait plus qu'heureuse que jamais._

_-Elle est vraiment douée, marmonna Aomine à côté de lui._

_-N'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tu crois qu'elle accepterait un 1-contre-1 avec moi ? Demanda le plus grand._

_-Peut-être mais tu risques de perdre, répondit d'un ton impassible le bleuté._

_-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Rigola l'as de la génération des miracles._

* * *

Revenant au présent, un vilain sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était le moment ou jamais de voir si ce qu'avait dit Kuroko à l'époque était vraie ou pas. Mais un battement de cils plus tard, elle n'était plus devant lui. Elle avait réussi à la passer. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il put, et se plaça à temps pour la bloquer. Mais comme avec Imayoshi, elle réussit à se déplacer de quelques centimètres dans les dernières secondes avant de tirer vers le panier qui ne manqua pas. Les supporters sur le banc se réjouirent que quelqu'un ait pu enfin passer ce monstre. Tout le monde était content sauf le dossard 11 qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, le troisième quart-temps touchait bientôt à sa fin et pourtant... Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à remonter malgré l'intervention de Tsubaki. Où était le problème ?

La concernée le savait très bien où était le problème. Il venait de son endurance. Si elle avait forcé dès le début, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir jusqu'au bout. Elle commençait à perdre en puissance. Tout le monde le sentait. Kagami n'aimait pas cela. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Aomine. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de battre Daiki seul. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Même avec Kuroko sur le terrain, ils peinaient à s'accrocher.

-Tetsuya, souffla doucement le dossard 14 sur le terrain.

Il ne restait que 10 secondes. Elle était exténuée et ne trouvait pas sa respiration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kuroko eut envie que le coup de sifflet retentisse enfin.

-Désolée.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire ! Elle avait tout donné, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! C'était ce que pensait le passeur de Seirin alors qu'il accourait vers elle alors qu'elle perdait connaissance sur le terrain. Une peur sourde l'envahit lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle ne respirait plus. Pendant une seconde, il oublia le match, il oublia sa promesse faite à Momoi, et même celle de Kagami. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et qu'il lui sourit comme autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

* * *

_Riko releva la tête en la voyant s'arrêter._

_-Coach, ce match..._

_-Oui ?_

_-... On va le perdre, termina-t-elle avant de s'en aller._

* * *

Riko Aida ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Si elle disait quelque chose avec un ton aussi sérieux, c'est qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient faits écrasés par Tôole score était sans appel. 112 à 55. Un sacré coup au moral de l'équipe qui par la suite, n'avait pas pu gagner ses autres matchs, sans compter que Kagami étant blessé, n'a pas du tout jouer. Personne ne pleura. L'évidence était devant leurs yeux. Ils devaient devenir plus fort.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent depuis leur avortement pour l'Inter-High. Ils reprirent l'entraînement sauf Kagami qui avait été consigné à deux semaines de repos total. Intérieurement, il rageait de ne pouvoir rien faire pendant tout ce temps perdu. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, c'était de devenir plus fort. Et pour cela, il dut mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son ombre. S'ils voulaient vaincre la Génération des Miracles, ils devaient devenir plus forts chacun de leur côté. C'était ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital. Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçut une tête familière dans un parc, assis sur une balançoire. Il s'en approcha doucement par derrière.

-Kumako, l'appela-t-il.

La susnommée sursauta imperceptiblement puis se retourna. Suite à sa crise, elle dut rester à l'hôpital pour quelque jours. Elle devait revenir dans très peu de temps de ce qu'il avait entendu de la coach.

-Taiga.

Il s'assit sur la balançoire libre puis attendit. Ils n'échangèrent pas de mot durant de longues minutes. Pour dire quoi ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part le basket et leur appétit hallucinante mais sans plus. Le tigre la regarda du coin de l'oeil et remarqua enfin qu'elle tenait une feuille de papier. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant le titre « Résultat des analyses ». Il ne préféra pas s'aventurer plus loin, sachant très bien de quoi il en ressortissait. Ayant marre de ce silence insupportable, il se leva en soupirant.

-Tu veux manger un truc ? Proposa-t-il.

Lorsque le mot « manger » arriva à son cerveau, soit instantanément, elle acquiesça vivement, les joues se colorant très légèrement. Bon sang, c'était vraiment trop mignon comme réaction ! Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'avec toutes ses petites mimiques elle le rendait dingue ? Lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom de sa toute petite voix, son coeur ratait un battement à chaque fois. Il avait vraiment envie de se jeter sur elle quand elle mangeait, avec son air rêveur. Chaque fois, il était obligé de se contenir de se jeter sur ses lèvres lorsque quelques miettes restaient accrocher. A ce rythme, il n'allait plus pouvoir résister.

-On va au MajiBurger ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu sur sa chemise.

-Ouais. Enfin oui si tu veux.

Ce dont Kagami avait vraiment envie, c'était de l'emmener chez lui et de passer les deux semaines de repos avec elle. Il tenta vainement de chasser ses pensées malsaines mais il ne pouvait pas résister en regardant son visage. Non, vraiment, c'était impossible. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut chaste. Mais lorsqu'il recula un peu son visage, il la vit faire un pas en avant. Ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude. Elle en voulait un peu plus ? Puisque c'était elle qui le voulait, le rouquin n'allait pas refuser sa demande. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais le baiser fut un peu plus poussé que tout à l'heure.

Dans l'appartement du dossard 10, assis à même le sol dans le salon, ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers jusque tard dans la nuit, sans pour autant aller trop loin. Être enveloppé par cette douce chaleur était rassurant. Mais Kagami savait que tout cela allait bientôt prendre fin pour le ramener à la réalité qu'il devait affronter.

* * *

Voili voilou! Y'a encore pas mal de chapitre qui vont arriver, ne vous en faite pas, surtout au mois de mars, jsuis en vacances c:

Bon, dites-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas o:

Sur ce,

À bientôt o/


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Voici le chapitre 10 que j'ai eu du mal à écrire! Mais il est là donc inutile de s'inquiéter pour ça. Et c'est à cause de ce chapitre que nous avaons un changement de rating c: Mais rien de méchant ~

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

Sur ce bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Evidemment que Tetsuya avait des sentiments. Ceux qui connaissaient Kuroko que de noms – c'est-à-dire très peu de gens – pourraient vous dire qu'il est toujours impassible, comme s'il ne ressentait. Il est vrai qu'il garde toujours ce visage sans expression mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il était un humain comme tout le monde, bien qu'on l'appelait le Sixième joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. D'ailleurs, il avait aimé l'as de leur équipe, adorait son amie d'enfance et aujourd'hui, il aimait l'as de Seirin. Alors personne n'avait le droit de dire qu'il ne ressentait rien, c'était tout le contraire.

Depuis sa défaire contre Tôo, contre Aomine, depuis que Kagami avait prononcé ses mots, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il était partagé entre le doute et l'inquiétude. Il doutait pour lui-même. Aura-t-il la force de se relever et de prendre un nouveau départ ? Il s'inquiétait pour sa relation avec Kagami. Était-ce la fin de leur duo ? Comment allait-il faire pour atteindre son objectif ? Maintenant, il ressentait de la culpabilité envers sa lumière. Son but premier était de faire reconnaître son style de jeu grâce au rouge mais maintenant, il avait la sensation d'être inutile de ne rien servir. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient eu besoin de Tsubaki. A cause de sa faiblesse, elle avait failli y passer. Il n'était décidément pas assez fort pour la protéger comme il le souhaitait.

L'espace d'un instant, le passeur de Seirin songea à laisser Tsubaki au soin de Kagami. Lui au moins, il saurai la protéger convenablement. Mais sa promesse ne le lui permettait pas. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner alors qu'il était si proche de revoir ce doux sourire qu'elle avait autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses à plat entre eux.

Une fois les deux semaines de repos de Kagami terminées, celui-ci revint à l'entraînement, se faisait réprimander par le capitaine. Malheureusement, il jouait exactement comme il le faisait lorsqu'il avait intégré l'équipe. Sans compter Kuroko qui ne lui faisait aucune passe. Tout le monde voyait bien que quelque chose clochait entre ses deux-là. Tsubaki les regardait s'entraîner, assise sur le banc. Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance morose entre eux, que ce soit en cours ou ailleurs. Elle voulait retrouver leurs gentilles disputes, rentrer avec eux après les entraînements et manger des glaces sur le chemin, comme avant leur défaite. Est-ce que ce que disait était entrain de se réaliser ? Que Kagami était entrain de s'éloigner de Kuroko ? Tsubaki ne voulait pas de cela. Avec eux deux c'était différent. Même si elle ne jouait pas au basket, juste les regarder jouer ensemble, cela la rendait heureuse. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. Seulement leurs bonheurs.

Ce même jour, les premières années firent la connaissance de Kiyoshi Teppei, le fondateur du club de basket de Seirin. Tsubaki avait déjà fait des recherches sur lui, son rôle de manager l'obligeant. Elle savait qu'elle était imposant, mais la réalité en était tout autre lorsqu'on était face à la personne. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était son genoux. Il avait passé l'été dernier à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure lors d'un match l'année dernière. Contre toute attente, Riko fut assez vague sur le sujet. Sûrement un évènement qui les avait chamboulé. Pour une fois, elle n'insista pas plus que cela. Certaines ne devaient pas être dites parfois.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Tokyo. Juste après l'entraînement, Kagami faisait quelques extras sur un terrain de basket pas très loin du lycée. Tsubaki l'avait accompagné et le regardait faire. Mais le temps passant, la rosette s'était finalement endormi sur place. L'expatrié des États-Unis le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait dormir. Lorsqu'il était en convalescence, elle restait souvent chez lui et s'endormait après une longue séance de baiser. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il prenait le temps de la détailler. Sa peau pale, ses délicats et fins doigts qui cachaient une force surhumaine, sa peau douce, ce petit corps recouvert d'un tatouage vraiment étrange. Petit à petit, Kagami avait appris à aimer tout cela. Il était devenu complètement accro à ses lèvres fines, à ses caresses presque innocentes. Il acceptait plutôt bien le fait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais il se demandait si cela ne dérangeait pas Kuroko au final ? Mais il ne put se plonger plus longtemps dans ses réflexions que Kumako se réveillait. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis le fixa toujours de son air endormi.

-Rentre chez toi si tu es fatiguée, conseilla le plus grand en passant son index sur sa joue. Je te raccompa-

-C'est pas la peine, la coupa la demoiselle en se levant. Tu n'as pas pu jouer pendant deux semaines.

Il ne dit rien, impressionnée qu'elle comprenne aussi facilement. Elle récupéra ses affaires et après un ultime baiser, elle s'en alla enfin, le laissant seul avec pour seul compagnie son ballon de basket. Il continua encore quelques tirs, jusqu'à ce que...

-Kagami-kun ! Cria une voix plus que familière.

Il se retourna et vit le bleuté, complètement essoufflé, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Kuroko.

-Est-ce que tu as un moment s'il te plaît ? Demanda son ombre.

Après qu'il est repris son rythme cardiaque normale, Tetsuya resta figé devant le rouquin, se demandant par quoi commencer. La conversation avec son capitaine lui avait éclairci un peu les choses mais il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre la chose. Ah, si. Il devait d'abord dire la vérité à Kagami. Ensuite, on verra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis désolé... en fait, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Hein ?

Franchement, il y avait plus intelligent comme réplique mais Kagami était Kagami.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Attends un instant s'il te plaît, demanda le plus petit.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'exclama le roux.

Il soupira puis lança la balle orange à son ombre. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant ce temps-là alors autant l'utiliser pour faire un 1-contre-1. Comme il fallait si attendre, Kuroko ne tenait vraiment pas le coup face à l'as de Seirin. Et ce dernier le lui fit comprendre. Comme lors de leur premier duel. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ils étaient partenaires. Ils étaient ombre et lumière. Il se devait de rester l'un à côté de l'autre. Pour devenir numéro un du Japon. Pour mener Seirin tout en haut. Pour vaincre la Génération des Miracles.

Pour _son_ sourire.

Après qu'ils aient réussi à se réconcilier, le duo de premières se retrouva chez Kagami. Et l'hôte était quelque peu tendu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Tetsuya n'était jamais venu ici. Seulement Tsubaki. Lorsqu'elle venait il était beaucoup plus détendu que cela. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'avec son ombre, il était... stressé ? Était-ce vraiment le mot ? En quelque sorte, oui. Le bleuté étant peu locaque, un silence s'installa rapidement entre eux. Le cerveau du plus grand tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant un sujet de conversation. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il jetait des regards furtifs au plus petit, mais l'un d'eux étaient devenus beaucoup trop longs. Évidemment qu'il avait remarqué la paleur de sa peau. Était-elle aussi douce que celle de Tsubaki ? Ces lèvres étaient-elles aussi douces et sucrés que les siennes ? Kagami revint rapidement sur terre. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'eux. Il n'avait pas à les comparer. C'était injuste aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Ils étaient uniques. Ils étaient irremplaçables.

Inconsciemment, le dossard 10 s'était penché pour déposer ses lèvres sur la carotide de son ami. Ce dernier sursauta au contact mais le laissa tout de même faire. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il n'allait pas protester. Il sentit les mains chaudes et grandes parcourir son corps, puis glissèrent sous sa chemise. Il le fit basculer, se retrouvant sous le corps imposant de Kagami. Ils entamèrent un long et langoureux baiser humide. Au fur et à mesure que l'excitation les gagnait, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent disséminer de-ci de-là dans le salon. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que leur sous-vêtement respectif, Taiga porta le bleuté jusqu'à sa chambre et le posa doucement sur son lit. Quelques instants avant de plonger dans la luxure, il eut ce moment de lucidité où il songea qu'ils avaient tous les deux des épaules frêles. Entre deux soupirs de plaisirs, il prit la résolution de porter leur fardeau, des les protéger contre tout. Contre le monde entier s'il le fallait.

Il ne voulait plus voir le visage effrayé de Tetsuya comme ce jour-là, sur le terrain. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage pale de Tsubaki qui manquait d'oxygène, comme si elle était à l'article de la mort. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il savait à quel point voir son amie d'enfance aussi mal en point avait du être éprouvant pour son partenaire et désormais amant. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il souhaitait ou qu'il ne souhaitait. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autre priorités.

* * *

Cette année, l'été était particulièrement chaud. Les cigales étaient sortis et s'égosillaient toute la journée. La température ayant atteint des sommets au Japon, plus particulièrement à Tokyo, le lycée Seirin avait décidé d'écourter la journée de cours. Et pour rafraîchir leurs élèves, des glaces sont proposés à la cafétéria. Tsubaki, Tetsuya et Taiga étaient assis derrière le gymnase, profitant d'un peu d'ombre, savourant chacun leur glace. Un petit coin de paradis avant de rejoindre l'Enfer qui se profilait à l'horizon et dont le maître, ou plutôt la maîtresse s'appelait Riko Aida. Les deux premières années s'étaient finalement réconciliés ( comment, on se le demande~ ) mais ne se faisaient toujours pas de passes. Ils se disputaient très souvent pour ne pas changer d'habitude.

Peut-être que personne ne l'avait remarqué mais Tetsuya boitillait très légèrement. Enfin, si, quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Tsubaki l'avait noté dès lors qu'elle le vit lorsqu'il était venu la chercher pour aller la chercher il y a deux jours. Même si son visage n'affichait rien, intérieurement, elle était contente pour les deux garçons. Puisqu'ils avaient sauté le pas. Tsubaki était tellement plongée dans ses délires de yaoistes qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini sa glace depuis un moment et que sur le baton, il y avait écrit « gagnant ». Elle contemplait sans vraiment le voir, le ciel qui était d'un bleu sans nuage. Un bleu qui donnerait presque mal aux yeux.

-Tsubaki ! Appela quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

La demoiselle tourna lentement la tête, faisant face au visage de Tetsuya.

-Ca va ? Demanda le bleuté, un peu inquiet. La chaleur ne t'as jamais réussi.

-Ca va, répondit simplement la demoiselle en regardant son bâton de glace.

-Kagami-kun, tu pourrais aller lui chercher de l'eau s'il te plait ?

-Ouais bien sûr, accepta assez facilement le rouquin.

Il se leva et s'éloigna pour aller se charger de la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Pendant ce temps-là, Tetsuya épongeait soigneusement le front de Tsubaki. Son regard était encore plus dans le vague qu'à l'accoutumé. L'été et l'hiver n'étaient vraiment pas des saisons pour elle. Cette dernière remarqua que le rouquin n'était plus, puis finit par se tourner vers le passeur de Seirin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard insistant de la demoiselle.

Elle se pencha lentement vers lui. Le beluté ne bougea pas, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir. Il grimaça soudainement en sentant son index s'enfoncer dans le bas du dos. La douleur après leur première fois était encore présente. Elle avait donc raison. Ils s'étaient bien réconciliés de cette manière là. Elle retira son doigt pour le poser sur ses lèvres.

-Les baisers de Taiga sont rassurants, n'est-ce pas ? Posa-t-elle comme question.

Malgré ses 10 années d'amitié, il était toujours étonné à chaque fois à quel point elle pouvait être perspicace et comprenne ce qui se passait autour d'elle bien qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle H24 dans son monde. Il sourit tendrement.

-Oui, approuva-t-il en prenant doucement sa main.

Kagami récupéra les 3 bouteilles d'eau fraîche dans le distributeur. Il en ouvrit une et en but de grandes goulées. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos. Même dans un match, il ne transpirait pas autant et c'était bien plus supportable. Il aurait largement préféré supporter la chaleur du corps de Kumako et Kuroko. Là, au moins, il en tirerait un certain plaisir. En parlant d'eux, ils semblaient en grandes discussions.

-Et ça fait mal ?

-... Au début, oui.

De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait mal?

-Ca saigne, ou pas ?

-Un peu.

Ca saigne ? Kuroko se serait blessé ? Mais quand ? Il n'avait rien remarqué.

-C'est grand comment ?

-Euh...

Tetsuya réfléchit quelques avant de montrer la distance à l'aide de ses mains.

-Taiga est bien équipé, commenta la rosette.

Cette petite phrase prit tout son sens. Le concerné rougit violemment comprenant enfin de quoi il causait. Il s'approcha d'eux, un peu brusquement.

-De quoi est-ce que vous causez tous les deux ?! S'emporta l'expatrié des États-Unis.

-Il nous as entendu, pensèrent en choeur les deux amis d'enfance.

Bizarrement, Kagami savaient que ces deux-là allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sentiment en si peu de temps. Il s'était attaché à eux d'une façon qu'il ne pourrait décrire. Enfin si Kagami était capable d'un tel exploit tout du moins. Il reprit sa place, tendit les deux bouteilles à ses camarades de classes, puis recommença à boire. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'énerver contre eux. Bien que c'était horriblement gênant parler de ça. Surtout avec une fille ! Enfin, c'était la fille en question qui avait lancé la conversation. Comment pouvait-on fantasmer sur deux hommes entrain de- Ouais, bon, Kagami était très mal placé pour dire cela puisqu'il sortait avec un garçons mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne penserait pas à ce genre de chose. Il avait encore pas mal de chose à apprendre sur eux, c'est sûr.

* * *

Les nuages déversaient leurs flots d'eau sur toute la ville, l'enveloppant d'une couverture grisâtre, atténuant les couleurs. La température avait baissé et atteint le seuil de tolérance. Tsubaki secoua son parapluie blanc ornée de camélia à l'entrée de la boutique d'objet de décoration d'intérieur. Elle y était entrée sans but précis mais les petites babioles avaient attirés son regard. Miroir baroque, boîtes à bijoux, meubles en chênes, ou dans un autre bois précieux remplissaient ce magasin qui sentait le neuf malgré l'odeur humide que soulevait la pluie diluvienne. Elle se dirigea vers les rayons des petits objets, prit son temps puis trouva une collection incroyable de poupée en bois peint. Des kokeshis. Elle en prit une au hasard. Elle portait un kimono noir, un obi rouge avec des motifs de fleurs. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle souriait joyeusement. Une vendeuse s'approcha de la rosette et lui expliqua que chacune de ses poupées avait une signification. Lorsqu'elle lui expliqua à quoi correspondait celle qu'elle avait entre ses mains, elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et l'acheta.

Ce fut donc sachet en main, qu'elle arriva au gymnase au s'entraînaient le club de basket du lycée Seirin. Tout le monde semblait concentrer dans leurs exercices. Nîgo s'approcha de la manager en jappant joyeusement, remuant sa queue. Riko alerté par le canidé, tourna la tête et sourit en voyant sa cadette. Elle discuta quelques instants puis peu de temps après, la coach siffla, ordonnant un rassemblement.

-Notre manager ici présente a quelque chose à vous dire, commença gaiement la brunette en poussant la jeune fille vers les garçons.

La lycéenne se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en voyant tous ses regards braqués sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première venant d'eux mais là, c'était différent. Elle allait leur offrir quelque chose. Elle ouvrit lentement les mains pour laisser voir la petite poupée qu'elle avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. Tous les garçons observèrent l'objet avec un regard dubitatif. Pourquoi avait-elle emmené ça ici ?

-C'est une poupée porte-bonheur, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien, attendant la suite.

-Elle s'appelle Nendoki. Elle nous enseigne le courage et la persévérance face à l'échec et à la souffrance, continua-t-elle.

Les basketteurs furent légèrement surpris comprirent bien vite le sens de ses mots.

-N'abandonnez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle allait pleurer. Touchés par cette expression des plus adorables venant de leur manager, ils sourirent tous. Le capitaine posa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux. Ce geste étonna quelque peu la demoiselle mais ne s'en formalisa.

-Compte sur nous. On gagnera la Winter Cup, affirma Hyuga. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

-Ouais ! crièrent les autres en choeur.

Kumako cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher les larmes couler puis leur adressa un doux sourire. Kuroko en resta pantois. Ce sourire. Celui qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. Oui, il y était presque. Encore un peu et tout redeviendra comme avant. Après avoir déposé la poupée dans le local du club, l'entraînement repris son cours.

_« Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout... »_

S'ils étaient toujours dans cet esprit, tant qu'il jouait avec toute leurs âmes et leurs coeurs, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. Tsubaki pouvait partir tranquillement.

* * *

Voili, voilou c:

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retranscrire les sentiments des personnages dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous as plus tout de même! Je vous rassure qu'il y a encore pas mal de chapitre après celui-là mais je dois avouer qu'on approche peu à peu de la fin ! Mais, no soucy, j'en écrirais d'autre !

Merci à **Moona-sama** qui me donne le courage pour continuer, tu es un ange !

Lâchez vos reviews!

A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Le chapitre 11 arrive plus tôt que prévu parce que je l'avais écrit dans un cahier en pleins cours xD Ma meilleure amie qui me disait d'arrêter parce que ça l'énervait de pas écrire autant que moi x) Brefouille, tout ça pour vous balancer un chapitre un peu fluff, on va dire. J'espère que ce sera pas trop guimauve .

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Tetsuya n'était vraiment pas du matin. Debout devant le miroir, il se frotta les yeux, puis regarda d'un air embêté ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour se rafraîchir puis descendit dans la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, il n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour aller dans un quelconque endroit. Il avait encore un peu mal à cause des entraînements infernaux que leur imposait leur coach. Maintenant qu'il avait mis les choses aux clairs avec Kagami, il devait songer à un tout style de basket. Pour l'instant rien ne lui venait en tête, sans compter l'aide de Nîgo qui vint interrompre ses pensées, quémandant sa gamelle matinale. Kuroko se leva pour prendre une nouvelle boîte de pâté. Le calendrier passa dans son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta derechef, resta immobile quelques secondes, son regard céruléen s'attardant sur la date d'aujourd'hui – le 25 juin – entouré en rouge. Le canidé à ses pieds commençaient à s'agiter.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, il donna à manger à son chien, termina son petit-déjeuner en un temps record, se prépara rapidement, puis se dépécha de prendre le train. Une fois au calme, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la coach.

-Allô ? Répondit la voix fluette de Riko.

-C'est Kuroko, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Kuroko-kun ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Tsubaki, déclara le bleuté sans tourner autour du pot.

-Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis ! Tu voudrais préparer quelque chose pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Devina la brunette.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Elle le mérite bien. On n'a qu'à l'organiser chez moi, proposa l'entraîneuse.

-Merci coach. Prévenez les autres de Seirin, j'inviterais quelques amis de Tsubaki. Mais par pitié, laissez Mitobe-senpai s'occuper du repas, l'implora-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?!

-Je vous conseille de ne pas donner n'importe quoi à Tsubaki, vous risquerez de le regretter.

Le passeur de Seirin en avait presque des sueurs froides en resongeant l'époque du collège. Aomine avait remplacé des chocolats destinés à la rosette par quelque chose de très ressemblant mais avec un goût infect. Le bronzé, à chaque entraînement, recevait une balle dans la tête mais on ne savait jamais qui en était l'auteur. Tetsuya, lui, pouvait reconnaître ce lancer entre milles.

-Bon, viens avec Tsubaki vers 11h. Préviens nous quand vous arriverez, ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher pour passer d'autre coup de fil.

Le train s'arrêta finalement à la station qu'il voulait. Kuroko se remémora où habitait son partenaire et désormais amant, Kagami. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone à côté du nom du rouquin pour l'appeler.

-Oui ? Répondit une voix rauque.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on va faire quelques courses.

-C'est pour l'anniversaire de Tsubaki ?

-Oui. ...Taiga.

Le concerné eut un léger frisson en l'entendant l'appelé par son prénom. Il songea soudainement à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Leurs nuits. Il l'avait crié ce même prénom au moment où- Ce n'était vraiment pas de fantasmer alors il se donna des claques mentalement pour se concentrer sur ce que disait son ombre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'appelles pas Tsubaki par son prénom comme tu viens de le faire lorsqu'elle est là ?

-J'arrive dans 5 minutes, fut sa seule réponse.

Tetsuya sourit, songeant aux joues rouges que devaient avoir Taiga. C'était vraiment adorable quand il était si gêné que ce soit avec lui ou avec elle. Comme prévu, il était propre et habillé 5 minutes plus tard. L'ancien basketteur de Teiko le détailla de la tête au pied. Kagami avait vraiment du style avec son jean taille basse, sa chemise blanche avec quelques boutons ouvert laissant voir son torse et son sweat noire. Lui, il s'était habillé simplement d'un jean sombre, d'un polo clair et d'une veste légère. Mais il s'éloignait de son but premier de la journée. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur son petit-ami. Quoi que... Il le fixa longuement, de son habituel regard sans expression mais on sentait bien, enfin surtout l'expatrié des États-Unis, sentait bien qu'il réclamait quelque chose. Il le regarda quelque seconde, puis se pencha vers lui déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, rien de plus. Pas question de se chauffer dès le matin. Sans compter ce jour-là était spécial pour une personne assez spéciale.

Une fois donc en ville, le duo de première s'arrêtèrent dans plusieurs magasins dans le but de trouver un cadeau pour leur manager. Tetsuya avait déjà sa petite idée là-dessus et ne fut pas long à acheter un album de groupe de post-hardcore. Quelque chose de très violent en collant vraiment pas à la personnalité de la demoiselle, me direz-vous. Mais elle écoute vraiment ce genre de musique. En réalité, elle écoutait un peu de tout mais en ce moment, elle était dans sa période métal, alors autant prendre quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Kagami lui était un peu plus embêté. Connaissant peu de chose sur elle, il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix. Kuroko lui avait dit qu'elle aimait les trucs mignons. Et cela ne l'aidait franchement pas. Parce que, n'importe quelles filles aiment les trucs mignons. Même leur tyran de coach avait craqué pour ce cab- le chien de Tetsuya. Alors, Tsubaki c'était plus ou moins la même chose. Son partenaire étant prévenant, il emmena Kagami dans une boutique d'accessoire dont lui avait parlé Junko. Il aurait l'embarras du choix là-bas.

-Kagami-kun, dépèche-toi s'il te plaît.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de choisir ! S'énerva le rouquin.

-L'heure tourne et on doit la chercher.

-J'ai compris !

C'était quoi son problème ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il était mal à l'aise parmi tous ses bijoux roses, pour filles ?! Le dossard 10 se dirigea vers le rayon des colliers où il avait repéré, enfin aperçut, un collier avec une part de gâteau comme pendentif. Il tendit la main pour le prendre mais ses doigts rencontrèrent, des doigts bandées. Il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Midorima à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ! S'exclama le shooting guard de Shutoko.

-Kagami-kun, calme-toi. Midorima-kun et Takao-kun sont également invités, intervint son ombre.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que c'est un ami de Tsubaki, répondit simplement Tetsuya.

-Shin-chan, on y va ? Se plaint le point guard de Shutoku.

L'espace d'un instant, Kagami crut voir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du vert mais ce dernier remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il prit le collier comme pour narguer son rival puis s'en alla payer son achat. Bon, il devait oublier le collier. Il se gratta la nuque et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de rubans rouges où des breloques en forme de fraises y étaient accrochés. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Tu t'es décidé ? S'impatienta le plus petit.

-Ouais, grogna l'américano-japonais.

Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare pour enfin aller chercher Tsubaki. Bien qu'il était déjà venu ici plusieurs fois, il avait encore du mal à s'y habituer. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place. Alors que Kuroko se renseignait à l'accueil, Kagami aperçut la mère de Kumako qui semblait en grande difficulté avec des sacs de provisions semble-t-il.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Se proposa le rouquin en prenant l'un des sacs.

-Merci, ce n'est pas de refus. Ah, Kagami-kun ! Tu es avec Kuroko-kun ? Vous venez voir Tsubaki, n'est-ce pas ? Se pressa-t-elle de demander en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui menait à leur appartement.

-Oui, Aya-san. Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit ? Demanda le bleuté en prenant place dans l'ascenseur.

-Non, non. Elle dort encore, expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle appuya sur le bouton 7ème étage et le trajet se fit en silence. Comme prévu, la rosette dormait encore. A 10h du matin, certes mais elle dormait. Aya leur intima d'aller la réveiller tandis qu'elle rangeait les courses et s'attelait à la confection du gâteau d'anniversaire. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Riko l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de la fête surprise qu'ils voulaient organiser en l'honneur de sa fille.

A l'étage, le dossard 11 frappa à la porte et comme il fallait s'y attendre, personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Elle dormait paisiblement le jour de son anniversaire. Cette fille était vraiment insouciante parfois. Le bleuté s'approcha du lit, posa sa main sur sa joue puis se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Debout, tsubaki, murmura-t-il.

-Hmmm... geigna-t-elle.

Après de longues minutes à négocier, ils réussirent à l'extirper de son lit et la détacher de son coussin mais était désormais complètement accrochée à Kagami. À ce rythme-là, elle allait encore s'endormir. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Kagami caressait distraitement son dos, comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Ce geste réconfortant avait tendance à bercer la jeune fille, enfin tout le monde quoi.

-Kagami-kun, ne la dorlote pas, réprimanda le bleuté. Emmène-la dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre mon bain avec Taiga et Tetsuya ? Demanda la rosette en se réveillant soudainement.

-Si tu veux.

Kagami sursauta en entendant la réponse de son partanire. Ils allaient vraiment prendre leur bain ensemble ?! Puisque c'était son anniversaire, il pouvait bien satisfaire ce petit caprice, non ? Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle de bain, Kagami portant toujours une Tsubaki somnolante. Il soupira mentalement. Ces deux-là allaient le rendre dingue à force.

* * *

-Tsubaki, téléphone ! Cria sa mère en montant les escaliers.

La demoiselle enfila sa deuxième chaussette, puis se dirigea doucement vers la porte pour récupérer son portable que sa mère lui tendit.

-Merci, maman.

La rosette ferma la porte et mis l'appareil contre son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Tsubaki ? Je te dérange, on dirait ?

-Non pas du tout, Riko-senpai, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

Elle regarda les deux garçons qui lui avaient tenus compagnie pour son bain. Kagami reboutonnait sa chemise tandis que Kuroko se séchait encore les cheveux. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle pour essuyer sa chevelure rose encore un peu humide.

-J'ai envoyé Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun pour te chercher. On a une réunion chez moi. Ils sont avec toi ?

-Oui.

Après quelques paroles échangées, lorsqu'ils furent entièrement prêts, ils quittèrent le bâtiment où abritait l'entreprise familiale des Kumako pour aller chez les Aida. Les deux garçons durent arracher la lycéenne de la cuisine qui avait flairé l'odeur du gâteau. En échange, ils lui avaient promis un festin plus conséquent. Dans un sens, il ne mentait pas. Il y avait un buffet qu'il attendait. En plus du gâteau, alors elle n'avait rien à perdre en allant chez la brunette. Sur le chemin, ils ne discutaient pas vraiment. Kagami par crainte de dévoiler la surprise, Kuroko parce que par nature, il ,'est pas très bavard et Tsubaki parce qu'elle avait faim puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus les garçons, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air consciente que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Le regard rubis du plus grand croisa celui saphir de son ombre. Une sorte de télépathie visuelle s'établit entre eux.

« Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Pourquoi elle ne dit rien alors ? »

« Elle a du oublier que c'était son anniversaire. »

« Oublier ?! Comment oublier un jour comme ça ?! »

Le plus petit lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il ne s'étala pas plus que cela sur le sujet car ils étaient arrivés à la destination. Ils ne restaient plus 10 minutes avant d'arriver chez les Aida. Quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent la résidence, Tetsuya envoya sms à la coach. Riko vint les ouvrir, sourire aux lèvres.

-Entrez, entrez ! Les autres sont déjà là !

Le trio de première année suivirent gentiment leur aînée. Au moment où Tsubaki posa le pied dans le salon, des cotillons, des guirlandes colorés, des confettis pleuvaient sur elle.

-Joyeux Anniversaire ! scanda une dizaine de personnes.

Des applaudissements et des rires remplirent bien vite pièce. Totalement prise au dépourvue et un peu déboussolée, la reine de la journée se tourna vers ses deux amis. Ils tenaient également des cotillons et lui souriaient. C'était donc ça sa soit-disant réunion ? Son anniversaire ? Petit à petit, les invités, l'équipe de Seirin, Kise et Kasamatsu, Midorima et Takao, Aomine et Momoi et son ancienne équipe de basket du collège vinrent lui souhaiter chacun leur tour un bon anniversaire, lui donnant des cadeaux. De petits groupes se formèrent rapidement, et malgré ce qui s'était passé auparavant, l'ambiance n'était pas si tendue qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. Midorima n'était pas si fermé qu'on pourrait le croire, et contre toute attente, Aomine et Kagami s'entendaient bien. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas. Ils s'entendent bien. Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient décidés de mettre de côté leur différent pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance. Le bronzé ne voulait pas vraiment venir ici à la base mais Satsuki avait réussi à le tirer de son lit par on ne sait quel moyen. En fait, il serait préférable que nous ne le sachions pas.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir une fête pour ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina la manager de Tôo.

-Disons que... j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, répondit Tsubaki.

-Elle a vraiment oublié, pensèrent en même temps le duo de Seirin.

-Comment peut-on oublier un jour aussi important ? Rigola la coach de Seirin.

La rosette ne répondit pas sur le coup. Et ne répondra sûrement pas maintenant. Elle avait vraiment oublié que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Parce que l'année précédente, elle ne l'avait pas pu le célébrer, ces parents ayant été absents à cette époque de l'année. Seijuro n'était pas au courant. Tetsuya... Eh bien bizarrement, elle ne se rappelait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé avec lui à ce moment-là. Et pour les autres, rien de spécial non plus. Les filles lui en voulaient encore pour son abandon. Cela avait dû être un jour comme les autres pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ils étaient là pour elle, alors autant en profiter.

Après avoir longuement papoté, on passa au gâteau, un tiramisu, que la mère de Tsubaki avait préparé. Ses joues se colorèrent, ses yeux brillaient devant l'énorme pâtisserie avec ses bougies. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux puis les ouvrit et souffla, songeant très fort à son voeu. Puis on passa au cadeau. Comme prévu, Midorima lui avait offert le collier qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Kise, grâce à l'aide de Momoi et de ses données, avait pu avoir une robe d'été d'une marque pour adolescent riche. En parlant de Momoi, cette dernière lui avait offert un ensemble bikini-paréo pour l'été. Kumako était sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle reçut l'album qu'elle attendait tant de la part de son ami d'enfance. Kagami hésitait à donner son cadeau. Mais il devait le faire. Peu importe-

-Ah, chérie, quelqu'un a déposé ce paquet à la maison un peu plus tôt, lâcha Aya en lui tendant un paquet cadeau rouge avec un ruban doré.

-C'est de qui ? Demanda la rosette en le prenant.

-Il n'a pas voulu dire son prénom à l'accueil. Il a simplement dit que tu le reconnaîtra quand tu l'ouvriras.

Taiga jeta un regard interrogateur vers son ombre qui lui rendit un regard perplexe. L'ancienne basketteuse regarda longuement la boîte comme si elle allait lui donner sa réponse. Elle se décida à prendre la carte et la retourna. C'était lui. Comment était-il au courant pour son anniversaire ? Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait pas, il savait presque tout. Oui, presque. Mais il ne savait pas déchiffrer la rosette. Elle posa finalement la carte et ouvrit lentement son cadeau.

-Waouh, ça doit coûter hyper chez, s'extasia Riko en se penchant pour voir.

Un bracelet et un collier à l'effigie du chat de Chesire dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles étaient posés sur un coussin blanc. Rose et blanc, il brillait de mille feux, avec son sourire qui fendait son visage en deux et s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Par contre, il savait qu'elle adorait ce conte pour enfant. Tout le monde se posait bien la question de qui aurait pu envoyer un cadeau aussi coûteux mais on ne s'attardait pas vraiment là-dessus. L'as de Seirin n'osait finalement pas lui offrir son cadeau, se sentant soudainement décalé et hors contexte à cause de ses bijoux.

* * *

La fête prit fin en début de soirée. On quitta la maison des Aida mais un petit groupe de personne avait décidé de jouer encore un peu. Jouer quoi ? Jouer au basket évidemment ! Ils étaient 11, enfin 10 à jouer, puisque Momoi ne faisait que regarder. Le typhon de Teiko, composé de Tsubaki, Junko, Tsubasa, Yui et Hakuko, de l'autre côté, une équipe composée d'Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kagami et Kuroko. Un match fille vs garçons. Un match qui ne devait pas trop durer en raison de l'état de santé de la rosette. Vu leur différence de taille, tout le monde aurait parié que c'étaient les garçons qui allaient gagner haut la main. Pas si sûr.

-Ah ! Attendez ! On a oublié quelque chose, s'exclama le pivot de l'équipe féminine en se dirigeant vers son sac.

Elle en sortit 5 maillots de basket, bleu et blanc. Leur uniforme du collège.

-Tenez les filles. On se sentira plus soudée avec ça, sourit la jeune fille en tendant à chacune leur ancien maillot respectif.

-Ouah ! Y'a encore la tâche de chocolat ! S'exclama Yui en grattant une tache marron délavée.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis, tu sais, se moqua Tsubasa en lui montrant une tâche beaucoup plus voyante, sur son chemisier blanc.

Elles rirent de bon choeur puis finit par enfiler leur uniforme sans aucune gêne sous le nez de leur adversaire. Aomine sifflota devant le corps de Junko ce qui lui valut un ballon orange en pleine face de la part de l'ancienne capitaine de Teiko. Cette dernière fixa longuement le dossard 4 qu'elle tenait, puis retira son haut pour l'enfiler. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit en place et le match put commencer avec Junko, étant la plus grande, contre Kagami, au centre. Juste avant le coup d'envoi, Yui cria :

-Ne nous sous-estimez pas !

* * *

Voili/voilou!

j'espère que ça vous as plu! Le prochain chapitre sera plus dans l'animé promis! Sinon, vous avez envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le bain? 8D /pan/ Blague à part, je m'attèle au chapitre 12, à l'écriture d'un OS et à mes devoirs de vacances!

A bientôt o/


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir !

Oui, je suis extrêment en retard, je le sais ! Ne me taper pas D: ! J'ai de bonnes raisons (l'école, la famille mais surtout l'école en fait... ) Mais le voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Bon, je vous fait pas attendre plus!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

-Time's up !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps Aomine et Kagami.

-On vous avait prévenu qu'il ne durerait pas très longtemps. Si vous voulez jouer, vous n'avez qu'à faire un 3-contre-3, les sermonna Momoi.

Les deux as grognèrent de mécontentement mais ils se réjouirent bien vite quand Kise leur proposa de continuer la partie. Le match n'avait pris plus de 10 minutes puisque Tsubaki n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. C'est Tetsuya qui avait demandé la fin du match, ce que Satsuki ne lui refusa pas. Et il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point elle était fatiguée. Sans perdre une seconde, le joueur de fantôme la fit asseoir et, après avoir fouillé ardemment parmi les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu, trouva son inhalateur puis revint auprès d'elle. Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'aida à prendre son médicament. Sa respiration se calma, elle reprenait des couleurs. Ses amies la regardaient un peu inquiètes. Voir leur ancienne capitaine ainsi leur rappela soudain ce qu'avait dit leur coach quand elle avait quitté l'équipe sans rien dire. Un coup au moral qui avait achevé leur relation qui s'était fragilisé suite à la démission de la rosette. Maintenant, elles se sentaient horriblement mal d'avoir eu ce sentiment de haine envers celle qui leur avait donné goût au basket.

Taiga jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses amants, l'une embrassant tendrement l'autre sur la joue. L'envie de les rejoindre était réellement présent mais il se retint et se promit de rattraper le temps avec eux un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur son match. En tirant un deux points, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le cadeau qu'il n'a pas pu lui offrir. Il le lui donnera plus tard lorsqu'ils seront seuls. Puis son esprit se tourna vers le jeu qu'avait déployé ses adversaires un peu plus tôt. Le style de jeu de Tsubaki était le total opposé du sien. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif. Il était... souple ? Élégant ? Comme lui avait dit Tetsuya, c'était un style bien qu'elle seule avait défini. Et ce style, il n'arrivera sûrement pas à s'habituer.

L'heure tournait et il était temps de rentrer chez soi. Tout le monde rentra chacun de leur côté, Aomine avec Momoi, l'ancien 5 majeur du Typhon de Teiko, Midorima dut se coltiner Kise et Kagami accompagnait Kuroko et Kumako. Enfin, plus exactement les deux garçons allaient dormir chez la rosette cette nuit, suite à sa demande et ni le rouquin, ni le bleuté n'avait pu résister aux regards suppliants de la belle. Ce soir-là donc, tous les trois dormirent dans le même lit pour la première fois. Les garçons s'endormirent bien vite mais la rosette avait encore l'esprit un peu embrouillé, se rappelant sa journée d'anniversaire. Ca avait été la plus belle journée de sa vie. Tous ses sourires, tous ses rires avaient égayé la journée. Elle avait pu rejouer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec ses anciennes coéquipières. Mais ce qui l'avait réellement remarqué c'était le cadeau de Seijuro.

Elle s'extirpa silencieusement du lit, prit la boîte qui contenait le cadeau, puis alla fouiller dans l'énorme peluche que lui avait offert son ancien petit-ami (cf Bad Romance), pour en sortir son journal intime qu'elle avait tenu du temps où elle était en troisième année de collège. Elle y avait reporté tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui, dans les moindres détails. Elle s'arrêta à la page voulue et lut :

_Aujourd'hui, Seijuro et moi sommes allés en ville. Noël approchait, c'était la fête partout, avec les lumières, les chants, les guirlandes et les cadeux. Il voulait que je choisisse un cadeau. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas quoi prendre. J'étais plus préoccupée par ce que je devais lui offrir pour son anniversaire que par Noël. Cela l'agaçait un peu que je réponde évasivement. D'ailleurs, il m'a laissé seule à un moment. Je comprenais qu'il soit fâché, je ne l'aidais pas du tout. Et puis, je ne sentais pas vraiment dans le froid, donc ça allait. Je choisis ce moment pour éplucher un peu les magasins, mais mon regard fut attiré par un bracelet et un collier Chesire Cat de chez Swarovski. Il était vraiment beau. Le prix aussi était beau. Mais je détachais bien vite puisque Seijuro m'appelait pour qu'on rentre..._

Elle ne lut pas plus. Alors il avait remarqué. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir offert le soir de Noël ? Des fois, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce garçon. Elle referma son journal, le rangea, remit en place le cadeau puis retourna dormir. Elle contempla longuement les visages des garçons qui partageaient son lit. C'était fini entre eux. Elle devait songer à son avenir maintenant. Le plus important, c'était eux et rien d'autre.

L'été battait son plein. Les vacances approchaient. Et qui dit vacances, dit camp d'entraînement. Et cette année, l'équipe de Seirin aura droit à son camp d'entraînement. Tsubaki avait été informé de où et quand auraient lieu les camps d'entraînements. Un à la plage en début de vacances et l'autre dans les montagnes, dans les derniers jours. Pour pouvoir réaliser les deux voyages, ils durent prendre des auberges bons marchés. Il fallait donc préparer eux-même leur repas. Tsubaki ayant eu l'information en dernière n'eut pas le temps de se proposer pour préparer le repas. Elle avait entendu de Tetsuya qu'il y avait une dégustation pour le choix du menu du camp. Elle s'approcha des salles spécialement équipés pour les cours de travaux domestiques. Au moment, où elle posa sa main sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement sur son senpai et capitaine, Hyuga Junpei. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser bien qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très bien.

-Ah Tsubaki, tu tombes bien ! Tu veux bien goûter et dire ce que tu en penses ?

-Quoi ?

-Coach, non.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une fourchette se retrouva dans sa bouche. Dessus, il y avait... quelque chose d'immonde et d'infect. Le silence plana quelques secondes. Elle avala difficilement. Son regard avait perdu des couleurs. Puis soudain, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues blanches. Mais elle affichait toujours son visage impassible.

-Tetsuya, pleurnicha la demoiselle en allant voir le concerné.

-C'est bon, ça va aller, murmura le bleuté en la cajolant. Coach, je vous avez bien dit de ne pas lui donner- Hmph !

Il fut soudainement interrompu par une paire de mains qui bloqua ses paroles. Ce n'était autre que Koganei qui l'empêchait de dire une bêtise qui pourrait leur valoir des entraînements tripler voir quadrupler. Comprenant le message, Tetsuya se tut et tenta vainement de réconforter la demoiselle au palet massacré. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kagami, qui, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, se mit au fourneau. Cet idiot du basket mangeur de cheeseburger, qui ne réfléchissait jamais, savait cuisiner ?! L'odeur plus qu'appétissante qui émanait de ses plats arrêta immédiatement les larmes de la manager qui se dirigea vers lui. Elle regarda avec envie, les joues légèrement colorés, l'assiette sur la table.

-Taiga, je peux en avoir s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, son regard pourpre presque suppliant.

-Ah... oui, accepta le rouquin.

Il prit un morceau de viande à l'aide de ses baguettes et le dirigea vers la bouche ouverte de la jeune fille. Son regard devint encore plus brillant. Elle semblait nager en plein bonheur. Bon sang ! Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi mignonne ! Pensait le plus grand en tentant vainement de cacher ses rougeurs. Rougeurs qu'il cacha en allant manger un énorme bol de riz avec des les plats qu'il avait préparé. Toute la petite troupe rejoignit aussi la table. Riko qui semblait plonger dans un certaine réflexion s'approcha d'eux, et demande à Kagami de lui apprendre à faire du curry. L'as accepta mais lui prévint qu'il serait sévère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Riko leur présenta un nouveau plat avec une apparence plus normale que précédemment. Mais les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses. Dès la première bouchée, le résultat n'avait pas du tout changé. C'était même pire qu'avant ! Son incapacité à cuisiner dépassait le raisonnement humain.

-Je trouve que c'est bon, déclara Kuroko qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Pas la peine de te forcer, Kuroko, lui intima le meneur de Seirin.

-Non mais c'est vraiment bon, répéra le bleuté. Regardez.

Il se pencha en arrière pour laisser place à une Tsubaki qui s'était servi, 3 voir 4 fois plus de curry et de riz que son ami d'enfance. Elle mangeait le plat lentement, appréciant les saveurs de la viande et de la sauce. Ses joues légèrement roses était bien le signe que le plat était bon. Alors pourquoi pour eux, ça ne l'était pas ?!

-Kuroko, tu t'es servi tout seul ? Demanda Kiyoshi.

-Oui, elle m'a oublié, répondit le bleuté.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on apprit que les plats de la coach devaient leur goût étranges aux protéines et compléments qu'elle ajoutait subtilement avant de servir les plats. Ils avaient peut-être une chance d'échapper une nouvelle fois à cette torture gastronomique si Tsubaki était dans les parages.

L'odeur de la mer, le sable fin, les mouettes qui volent, les filles en- Erm... ! Les voilà enfin au camp d'entraînement au bord de la mer ! Ils s'extasièrent devant cette beauté naturelle quelques instants, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils allaient s'entraîner sur la place, sous un soleil de plomb, la mer juste sous leur nez, comme pour leur nez. Jouer au basket sur le sable les obligeait à se concentrer sur leur passes. Même pour Kuroko. Riko les supervisait tandis que Tsubaki se contentait de les regarder, tenant son chapeau de plage. Tetsuya avait bien insisté qu'elle emmène quelque chose contre le soleil. Avec le réchauffement climatique et tout ce qui va avec, les températures atteignaient des sommets, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'attraper une insolation. La rosette ne protesta pas et songea qu'il valait mieux éviter d'autre soucis, déjà bien éprouvant voir carrément mortels, pour eux.

Mais il faisait chaud. Horriblement chaud malgré la robe que Kise lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire qu'elle portait. Il lui fallait quelque chose de froid et vite. Elle leva les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits alentours. Entre le cri des mouettes, les bavardages des baigneurs et vacanciers, les vendeurs de brochettes de calmars (Hum... ça pourrait faire l'affaire aussi.), elle réussit à discerner la voix d'un vendeur de glace pour 100 yens. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dudit voix après avoir prévenu la coach. Tsubaki ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver le marchand de glacé qui lui offrit une jolie glace rose. Elle s'empressa de le manger, se délectant de la fraîcheur qui s'y dégageait. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna, elle semblait flotter, complètement coupé du monde et de la réalité. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Même les bruits étaient étouffés. L'été et l'hiver étaient les saisons dans lesquelles elle ne sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais c'était vraiment l'hiver le plus dur à supporter. Lorsqu'elle revint auprès des garçons, ils avaient finis leur match d'entraînement et étaient complètement externués. Ils buvaient de l'eau en grande quantité, transpirant à grosse goutte. La manager de Seirin chercha le joueur fantôme et le trouva, face contre terre, complètement vidé.

-Kuroko, ne dors pas ! Cria le capitaine.

Le concerné releva finalement son visage et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il reçut un jet d'eau en pleine face. Lorsque l'eau dégoulina et qu'il put voir correctement, il aperçut son amie d'enfance, accroupie, tenant une gourde d'eau. Elle posa son index sur son front.

-Il y avait du sable sur ton visage, expliqua simplement la rosette, toujours affublée de son visage sans expression.

-Merci. Et Kagami-kun, arrête de rire, menaça le plus petit en se redressant.

Le rouge se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il se tenait les cotes tellement ça le faisait marrer mais il déchanta aussi rapidement lorsqu'il reçut le même traitement que son petit-ami, refroidissant son enthousiasme.

-Kagami ! Kuroko ! Dépêchez-vous ! S'énerva la coach après avoir siffler pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Les deux concernés marmonnèrent quelque chose avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, suivis de près par Tsubaki. Ce camp d'entraînement promettait bien des choses.

L'eau chaude rossissait légèrement sa peau, soulignant un peu plus ses courbes. Tout son corps se détendit et elle posa délicatement sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire. Tsubaki avait lâché ses cheveux roses humides, flottaient doucement dans le vide. Ses yeux pourpres fixaient longuement le plafond. Puis elle ferma les yeux, faisant le point sur ce qui c'était passé depuis son entrée au lycée.

Par chance, elle était de nouveau dans la classe de Tetsuya. Et cela lui permit de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Leur relation était désormais bien plus que de simple amis d'enfance. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle en arriverait à ce stade. Enfin, elle avait songé à cela au collège. C'est à cette période de votre vie que vous comprenez que vous n'êtes plus une petite fille mais une adolescente. Vos hormones chamboulent tous votre corps et votre esprit et vous regardez sous un nouveau jour celui avec qui vous avez pratiquement partagé la moitié de votre vie. C'était ce que ressentait Kumako au collège, lorsqu'elle a commencé à prendre des formes. Mais plutôt que de sacrifier son amitié pour le changer en amour qui n'était peut-être pas réciproque, elle avait décidé de taire ses sentiments.

Suite à sa décision, elle commençait peu à peu à s'éloigner de lui, passant plus de temps avec les filles du club de basket. Au début, tout était encore paisible. C'est en seconde année que les choses se sont dégradées. Quelque chose clochait avec son corps et cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait découvert Aomine et Tetsuya entrain de se bécoter juste après une légère crise. Elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie ce soir-là et n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps de s'approcher d'eux pour les interrompre. C'était bien la première qu'elle avait ressenti une telle jalousie. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, se contenant de les écouter, d'écouter Tetsuya se brouiller en excuse pour dissiper le malentendu. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'était pas si à côté de la plaque comme le pensaient certains. Elle avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Si Tetsuya était heureux comme ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de contester.

Puis vint le jour où tout fut détruit. Où tout son monde s'écroula. Pour la première fois, Tsubaki avait ressenti un grand vide, le néant complet dans son coeur. Elle n'avait plus d'amies, Tetsuya lui devenait de plus en plus inaccessible. Plus personne vers qui se tourner. Plus personne à qui se confier. Et puis ce jour de pluie. Un jour grisâtre qui fut vite envahi par une couleur écarlate. Akashi Seijuro. Capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko. Ce jour-là, un poison rouge s'est lentement insinué dans ses veines. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ignore les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était attaché aussi soudainement à lui. Il était beau gosse, intelligent et très doué en basket. Mais rien de tout cela ne l'avait réellement charmé. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être son regard. Oui sûrement ça. Tsubaki n'étant pas très locaque, elle avait eu de la chance qu'ils se comprenaient sans utiliser les mots. Mais ce qui les avait permis de rester aussi longtemps ensemble, c'était leur imprévisibilité. Bien qu'innocente au début, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sautèrent le pas qu'une certaine confrontation s'était installée. Cherchant sans cesse qui dominera l'autre, jouant de tout et n'importe quoi pour le soumettre. Mais le jeu avait pris brutalement fin. Il n'y avait pas eu de gagnant un final. Un simple match nul.

Les événements s'enchaînent vite dans sa tête. Tetsuya qui quitte soudainement Aomine et le club de basket. Son concours avec lui pour entrer à Seirin. Sa discussion avec Seijuro au sujet de leurs différentes orientations. Son test de survie. Son tatouage. La rentrée. Sa rencontre avec Kagami-kun. Avec tous les gens du club de basket. Sa relation assez étrange avec Kagami et son ami d'enfance. Les entraînements, l'inter-high. Son anniversaire. Ses coéquipières. Tout s'embrouillait et s'emmêlait avant de s'éparpiller et de se remettre dans l'ordre. La rosette ouvrit finalement les yeux. L'eau était moins chaude. Elle devait sortir sinon elle risquerait de tomber malade. Elle se sécha soigneusement les cheveux, s'habilla et put rejoindre les autres membres du club pour le dîner.

Ils la rendaient dingues. La chaleur de leurs de corps lui montaient à la tête. Les mains chaudes de Kagami qui parcourent son corps, les lèvres douces et fines de Tetsuya qui monopolisent les siennes. Et elle ne pouvait pas protester en plus de cela. Prise en sandwich entre les deux garçons, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de gémir et subir les bons vouloirs du duo de Seirin. Elle pouvait sentir le désir imposant du rouge dans son dos et l'envie pressante du bleu contre son aine. C'était trop. Vraiment trop pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kuroko et le repoussa gentiment, mettant fin à leur baiser langoureux.

-Vous... C'est injuste, je peux rien faire, se plaignit la demoiselle.

Le joueur fantôme posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front avant de coller le sien.

-Tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui. Contente-toi d'apprécier, chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Tetsuya, Taiga, hentai...

-On a rien fait pour l'instant, se justifia l'expatrié des Etats-Unis en glissant sa main sous son fin pull rose.

-Oui mais... Dans un endroit comme celui-là en plus...

Ils étaient actuellement à l'extérieur de l'auberge, sur la plage. Ils n'allaient quand même pas le faire ici ? N'importe qui pouvait les voir s'il passait par là. Et en pleine action en plus. La honte. Tsubaki n'était pas une débauchée. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment dire cela après toutes les fois où elle avait fait avec Akashi dans un endroit insolite ? Bon, elle avouait pour cela. Et pour les nombreux manga yaoi qu'elle avait dans sa bibliothèque. Et pour les BL otome game qu'elle avait. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pensait à cela tout le temps ! Elle avait actuellement extrêment chaud et Dieu seul sait que Tsubaki supportait très mal la chaleur. Ses sens étaient embrouillés, elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son monde se résumait à cette chaleur étouffante mais agréable, à ses lèvres qui la marquaient et à ses mains qui réussissaient à lui tirer des soupirs de bien-être.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent s'infiltrer entre les fenêtres de la chambre. Réveillé par ce fin faisceau de lumière Kumako ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement de son sommeil. La couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, elle fixa le plafond quelques secondes. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais elle se rappela soudain qu'elle devait préparer le petit déjeuner avec la coach, pour éviter toute indigestion. L'adolescente tourna la tête et vit le visage endormi de Tetsuya. De l'autre côté, il y avait Taiga. Elle esquissa un petit sourire tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, se rappelant des évènements de la veille. Surtout la nuit. Déjà que c'était fatiguant avec Akashi. Avec deux garçons, elle était complètement morte. Mais contrairement à une fille de constitution normale, Tsubaki récupérait vite. Elle se leva avec précaution du futon, pris ses affaires de toilettes et sortit en silence de la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était réveillée pour l'instant. Ou presque.

-Tu es bien matinale, Tsubaki, chantonna doucement quelqu'un dans son dos.

-Riko-senpai... Oha'o, répondit la rosette a brosse à dent dans la bouche.

-Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

La rosette acqueisça et termina de se laver les dents.

-Tsubaki, j'aurai un petit service à te demander, lâcha la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ecoute-moi bien...

* * *

Oui, je vous laisse sur votre faim mes petits agneaux 8D /pan/ Erm, bon, le chapitre suivant sera l'avant-dernier! Oui l'avant-dernier, vous avez bien lu è.é Parce que je n'avais pas prévu de faire de Nendoki un truc trop long non plus xD

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre en général, j'ai eu du mal à le finir par manque de temps et d'inspiration surtout d'inspiration. D'où les petits passages. Surtout la fin. Je ne voulais pas tourner cela en lemon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Ensuite, quoi d'autre...

Ah merci à **Moona-sama** et **Haya-chan** pour me donner la force de continuer malgré le bac qui arrive ;w; !

Voilà, c'est tout :3

A bientôt ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ;) J'ai réussi à la boucler à temps bien qu'il me semble un peu bâclé par moment. Pardon pour mes fautes et tout le reste, je suis juste trop pressée. De plus mes examens de fin d'années sont là, et j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. J'ai donc profité de la poussée d'inspiration qui m'est venu pour terminer Nendoki. L'épilogue ne va pas tarder non plus puisqu'il a été rédigé en cours ( Voyez comme je suis sérieuse 8D ). Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce dernier petit chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre dans la cuisine de l'auberge. Tsubaki était chargée du petit-déjeuner du camp d'entraînement et cuisiner lui donner faim. Très faim. L'odeur du poisson grillé, de la soupe miso, les légumes marinés, les tamagoyakis et le tofu remplissaient la pièce. C'était une véritable torture. Bon, elle avait passé deux semaines sur une île déserte sans nourriture à part ce que lui offrait la nature. Elle pouvait bien survivre à ça, non ? Au moment où le cuiseur sonna pour annoncer que le riz était prêt, son portable sonna sur la table. Elle essuya ses mains et regarda le numéro. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le numéro.

Décidément, ses cheveux étaient désespérants. Tetsuya les regarda longuement dans la glace. Ils s'emmêlaient facilement alors qu'ils bougeaient très peu. Et ils refusaient de dormir avec un bonnet de nuit comme Midorima. Hors de question. Tout sauf ça. En parlant de lui, il se demandait s'il était toujours amoureux de Tsubaki. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des sentiments de son ami d'enfance. Il était convaincu qu'elle aimait Kagami et lui plus que tout au monde. Bon, peut-être après la nourriture. Mais tout de même. Il serait quand même plus rassuré s'il pouvait détourner son attention de la demoiselle. Oui mais comment ? Il n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser à une autre fille du jour au lendemain. Et il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tak-

-Kuroko, t'es pas encore prêt ? C'est Tsubaki qui as préparé le petit-déjeuner ce matin, l'interrompit le numéro 10 de Seirin.

-Oui, j'arrive, répondit le plus petit.

-Tes cheveux sont vraiment horribles, fais quelque chose, geigna Kagami.

-Kagami-kun, c'est toi qui es horrible.

Le rouquin fit la moue puis lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit. Il posa sa grande main sur la chevelure bleue et aplatit les mèches rebelles. Lorsqu'il les retira, Kuroko avait une coupe plus ou moins présentable. Au moins, il ne ressemblait plus à un Super Sayan. Taiga lui adressa un grand sourire. Sourire qui le fait rougir.

-Kuroko, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Demanda soudainement l'as de Seirin.

-Hein ?

-Pas de « Hein? » ! T'étais plongé dans tes pensées. Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Tu m'espionnes Kagami-kun ? Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point.

-Enfoiré ! L'insulta-t-il en rougissant violemment, ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

« Kagami-kun est vraiment mignon. » pensa le bleue, un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je pensais à Tsubaki et Midorima-kun, déclara finalement Tetsuya.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi Midorima ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Tu as bien vu qu'elle porte tout le temps le collier qu'il lui as offert pour son anniversaire ?

Kagami se renfrogna et grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il lui rappelait ce détail. Évidemment qu'il l'avait remarqué. Et évidemment que ça le faisait chier. S'il avait été plus rapide, c'est lui qui le lui aurait offert et pas cette grande asperge de carotte !

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas donné ton cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Taiga entre ses dents, mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Kagami-kun, je ne te savais pas si timide.

-Tais-toi !

Et il s'éloigna de son partenaire pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de sortir avec ce type ? Il le faisait tourner en bourrique dès le matin. En plus, ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi mignon qu'il est quand on dormait. Puisqu'il y avait les autres autour, il ne s'était pas trop attardé sur son visage, ça aurait été suspect. Mais si ça se trouve, ils savaient déjà pour eux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils sortaient avec eux ? Pas qu'il se sentait de trop mais il avait l'impression que parfois, il n'avait pas sa place entre eux deux. Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre parfois. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Surtout pour Tsubaki. Lui qui jouait avec autant d'insouciance, sa vision des choses avaient soudainement changé en rencontrant la rosette. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ses émotions alors il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, debout sur le côté du terrain à les regarder jouer. N'était-ce pas douloureux de voir des gens pratiquer quelque chose qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus rien ? Tetsuya lui as bien dit juste avant le match contre Seiho qu'il avait détesté le basket. Était-ce la même chose pour la rosette ? Quelque part, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas sinon, elle n'aurait jamais été manager de l'équipe. Sauf si elle était masochiste. Ce qu'il en doute fort vu ce que Tetsuya et elle lui font subir. Des vrais petits sadiques...

-Taiga, ohayo.

Le numéro 10 de Seirin sortit finalement de ses pensées en entendant cette voix. Cette toute petite voix qui avait fait chaviré son cœur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la demoiselle devant lui. Elle portait un tablier, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux jolies nattes retombant sur ses épaules. Ses deux rubis tombèrent sur le collier ce qui le fit renfrogner un peu plus. Il lâcha un vague salut avant de prendre son plateau, après l'avoir remercié et alla s'installer à côté de ses aînés. Riko ne tarda pas à remarquer ce brusque changement de comportement chez leur as.

-Kagami-kun s'est levé du pied gauche ? Lâcha-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa cadette.

-Non, il est juste jaloux, déclara une voix juste devant elle.

-Ah, Tetsuya, ohayo.

-Waaaah ! s'écria la coach en l'apercevant. Tu ne peux pas apparaître normalement comme tout le monde ? !

-Je suis désolé, coach, s'excusa le joueur fantôme en prenant son plateau.

-Tetsuya...

Le bleuté plongea son regard dans celui de Tsubaki et y vit de l'inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va sûrement aller mieux pendant l'entraînement, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« On parle de l'entraînement de la coach, Tetsuya. Est-ce que tu en as conscience ? » pensait Kumako. Mais elle se contenta d'hôcher la tête et laissa son ami d'enfance prendre place avec les autres. Elle se lava les mains et prépara son propre petit-déjeuner. Elle commença à manger lorsque les joueurs de Shutoku entrèrent également dans la cafétéria. Elle fit un simple hôchement de tête en voyant Midorima et Tako avant de se concentrer sur son plat. Elle devait se dépêcher car la journée s'annonçait charger. Une fois son repas engloutit, elle se leva, retira son tablier et sortit de la cafétéria pour retourner dans sa chambre et prendre son porte-monnaie et enfiler des baskets. Même si à l'extérieur, elle semblait stoïque, intérieurement, elle était toute excitée.

Aujourd'hui, le 2 août, c'est l'anniversaire de Kagami Taiga, et rien de mieux qu'un bon gâteaux et de bons plats pour fêter ça. La rosette avait appris cela de la bouche de la coach et ils avaient décidés, avec les senpais, qu'ils feraient une petite fête surprise pour leur as. Il avait sûrement besoin de rigoler un bon coup après la défaite contre Tôo. En espérant que ça lui plaise. Elle quitta l'auberge alors que tout le monde était encore en train de manger, prenant des forces pour l'enfer qui les attendait. Elle fit le tour de plusieurs magasins, acheta divers produits, s'attarda un peu, se demandant si elle devait lui prendre un cadeau ou pas. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de choisir qu'elle dut se dépêcher en regardant l'heure. Elle se mit aux fourneaux après le déjeuner ce qui lui prit toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle posa le dernier plat sur la table, des brochettes de takoyaki, Aida la rejoignit.

-Tsubaki, tu es incroyable ! Faire tout ça en si peu de temps ! La complimenta la brunette en admirant les plats.

-Merci.

-Tu dois être épuisée, fais donc une pause, va te balader et profiter de la plage, lui proposa-t-elle.

Proposition que la rosette accepta avec joie, bien qu'elle serait seule, puisque les garçons seraient à l'entraînement. Ou presque. Grignotant une glace au soda sur le chemin vers la plage, elle remarqua Kagami qui y courrait. Il n'était donc pas avec les autres. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Serait-ce un entraînement spécial que Riko lui faisait subir. Possible. En y réfléchissant, elle avait bien fait d'emmener une bouteille d'eau...

* * *

C'était injuste ! Vraiment injuste ! Aller chercher à boire pour tout le monde alors que c'était SON anniversaire ! Kagami ruminait sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête alors qu'il courrait peut-être que la quinzième ou seizième fois pour aller chercher une autre canette. Sans compter Shuutoku et toute la bande qui s'était ramené dans la même auberge qu'eux ! C'était vraiment pas son jour ! En plus ni Tsubaki ni Tetsuya ne lui avait souhaité un Joyeux Anniversaire. Personne en fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisqu'ils ne savaient pas. Mais il pourrait se renseigner un peu sur leur as quand même ! Le rouge rageait tout en prenant une autre canette dans le magasin, la paye et ressort finalement pour revenir sur la plage. Pourquoi ça tombait tout le temps sur lui ?! Insultant le monde entier pour la énième fois, il faillit rater la rosette qui était sagement assise au bord de l'eau. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle.

-Tsubaki ?

La concernée tourna la tête et fixa le plus grand.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais... là ? Demanda-t-il. Puis il se sentit bête à poser ce genre de question.

-Je profite de la mer.

Juste ça. Taiga se sentit mal à l'aise alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer bien que ce n'était pas la première fois. Il mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre mais si la coach l'apprenait, il allait sûrement se faire dilapider. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se fasse aussi dilapider le jour de son anniversaire ? Il allait reprendre sa course lorsqu'une main fine le retint. Il pouvait sentir la force de Tsubaki le ramenaer vers l'arrière, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller dans le sable et l'eau. Leurs visages étaient tous prêts, ce qui fit rougir Kagami. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux rubis de ce regard pourpre.

-Taiga peut bien se baigner avec moi 5 minutes, non ?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle parlait avec lui à la troisième personne. Elle pouvait s'adresser à lui directement non ? Passez ce détail, il ne résista pas bien longtemps à sa bouille adorable et quelques secondes plus tard, il était torse nu, barbotant dans l'eau avec une Tsubaki en bikini. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il détaillait autant la rosette. Des images de la veille lui revint en mémoire mais il les chassa bien vite en se fixant sur son tatouage. Il parcourait tout le flanc droit et quelques traits s'attardaient sous des morceaux de tissus. Ca devait vraiment faire mal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces petits détails qu'il reçut une grande éclaboussure dans le visage. Il retira l'eau et se précipita vers son attaquante pour sauter sur elle et... l'immerger sous l'eau avec lui. Le rouge la tenait fermement contre lui puis ils remontèrent à la surface pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène.

-Pardon, Tsubaki, s'excusa Taiga alors que toussait légèrement pour retirer l'eau.

Elle se contenta d'un petit baiser sur sa joue pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien. Il rougit un peu mais la reprit brutalement dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner. La rosette entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment adorable quand il faisait son timide. Il la lâcha finalement et d'un commun accord, ils s'embrassèrent doucement et tendrement. Elle se détacha lentement de lui. Une lueur d'envie et de désir s'alluma dans le regard du plus grand. Si jamais ils allaient plus loin, ils... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il revint à la charge.

-Tai-... Hm...

La lycéenne n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il entama sans sa permission un baiser lent et lascif. Découvrant pour la énième fois cette bouche chaude et sucrée qui savait le rendre fou. Elle en perdait presque la tête tant il y mettait autant de passion. Franchement, c'était...

* * *

-... horrible.

Tetsuya dévisage un moment la rosette assise à ses côtés. Toute l'équipe avait été réuni dans la cafétéria pour fêter l'évènement tant attendu de la journée.

-Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Taiga m'a embrassée passionnément sur la plage et il est parti en me laissant, toute chamboulée par son baiser. C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'as pas tort. Il faudrait le punir.

-Tu as une idée, Tetsuya ?

-Hm... Je te propose-

-Vous deux ! Arrêtez de discuter alors que je suis juste là ! s'énerva le sujet de conversation qui était assis juste en face de deux amis d'enfance.

La conversation s'arrêta automatiquement, Tsubaki se replongeant dans la dégustation de ses takoyaki et Tetsuya buvait tranquillement son jus de fruit à défaut de ne pas avoir de milk-shake à la vanille. Comme il avait été convenu, l'as de Seirin ne devait pas rester un peu plus de 5 minutes avec elle pour pouvoir finir à temps sa « petite » course. Du moins c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait du laisser en plan la manager au bord de l'eau et de reprendre son entraînement pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de la coach. Durant tout le temps où il courait, il s'était sentie inconfortable à cause de son début d'érection. Qui était l'autre partie de la raison de son départ soudain. S'il était resté un peu plus longtemps, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé. En plus, il avait encore une image bien ancrée dans sa tête : une Tsubaki les joues légèrement rosies et les lèvres gonflées par leur baiser, quémandant effrontément un peu plus. Tetsuya agissait parfois de la même manière, ce qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Ils relevèrent la tête et aperçurent la coach apporter le gâteau illuminés de bougies. Elle le posa en face du roi du jour et ils entonnèrent tous la célèbre chanson du « Happy Birthday ! ». Ils chantaient en anglais en plus ! Le rouquin admira le gâteau au chocolat et à la crème qui scandait un beau « Otanjobi Omedeto Kagami ! » écrit avec un coulis de fruit rouge. Il releva la tête et sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir en voyant tous ces sourires. Tout ça, c'était pour lui et rien que pour lui. Kagami reporta son attention sur les bougies, ferma les yeux et fit son souhait. Il souffla les lumières et les applaudissements fusèrent. Des larmes menaçaient de sortir mais il se retint et les avala.

La petite fête avait prit fin aux alentours de onze heures. Tout le monde était retourné dans leur chambre sauf le trio de Seirin, la manager, le fantôme et le dieu des hambur- euh, l'as de Seirin qui s'étaient retrouvés dehors, non pas pour se bécoter mais pour se contenter d'admirer les étoiles et la lune, assis sur le sable. Tsubaki avait profité des courses de ce matin pour acheter des feux d'artifices. Ils s'amusèrent avec des fontaines d'étincelles colorés, et d'autre fantaisies en tout genre. Alors que la rosette s'amusait à allumer d'autre feux d'artifices, Kuroko profita de l'occasion pour placer discrètement un petit sac en velours rouge dans la main du plus grand des trois. Kagami savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait et rougit de plus belle.

-Fais-le maintenant, Kagami-kun, ordonna le bleuté.

-Quoi ?! … Mais...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea une petite voix derrière eux.

Taiga se retourna et lui fit face. Il se sentit plus nul que jamais avec son cadeaux pas chère contrairement à celui qu'elle avait reçu et qui devait coûter une fortune. Il n'en avait pas les moyens même s'il vivait seul. Un coup dans les côtes le fit grimacer de douleur et l'obliger à se rapprocher un peu plus.

-C'-C'est pour toi ! Lâcha finalement le ricain en posant maladroitement le paquet dans les mains de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière fixa longuement le petit sac avant de l'ouvrir et d'y découvrir les rubans rouges. Tendu à l'extrême, le numéro 10 de Seirin attendait avec appréhension la déception sur son visage. Mais ce qu'il eut en retour en fut tout autre.

-C'est vraiment pour moi ? Répéta la demoiselle, les joues légèrement rosies.

Il acquiesça et fut touché l'expression de joie qu'elle affichait. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle affichait un air aussi heureux alors qu'elle attacher ses cheveux avec ses nouveaux rubans. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Elle lui sourit doucement, le sourire le plus doux qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi, ajouta doucement la lycéenne.

-C'est pas la peine, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de placer ses bras sur ses épaules et de la porter... sur son épaule comme si elle était un sac à patates.

La manager protesta un peu au début mais le laissa faire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les trois pour retourner à l'auberge. Son cadeau, il l'avait déjà eu depuis un moment déjà. Le duo de première entrelacèrent leurs doigts et pressa un peu plus sa main sur le dos de la rosette comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là.

_I wanna be with us forever and always._

Cela pouvait paraître guimauve venant de lui mais c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait. Et pas seulement Tsubaki et Kuroko mais aussi toute l'équipe de Seirin. Lui qui pensait que le niveau de basket au Japon était bas à son arrivée, voilà qu'il rencontre des joueurs que l'on surnomme « La Génération des Miracles ». Il s'est fait battre par leur as ce qui fit échouer sa mission de les vaincre. Mais il avait encore une chance. Et c'était chance sera durant la Winter Cup. Ils ne devaient pas perdre cette fois-ci.

* * *

-Kagami-kun ! Kuroko-kun !

Qui pouvait donc crier dès le réveil ? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'ils avaient besoin de repos après trois jours intensifs d'entraînement, entraînement concocté par la plus diabolique des coach, Riko Aida ? Tout ce qu'il eut en réponse fut un grognement. Grognement qui lui valut un coup dans les abdominaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Taiga et Tetsuya étaient désormais levés sans omettre cette énorme bosse sur leur tête.

-Kuroko, ne te rendors pas ! S'écria Hyuuga en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

Le coup le réveilla automatiquement.

-Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage dès le matin ? Geint le rouge en baillant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'inquiétude dans le regard de la coach et du capitaine de Seirin. Ça s'annonçait mal pour eux on dirait. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Tsubaki n'était pas là. Des frissons parcoururent le long de son échine. Non, ce n'était pas...

-Tsubaki est...

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis une horrible sadique! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui est arrivé à la petite Tsubaki, n'est-ce pas? Vous le saurez dans l'épilogue ;) Ceci-dit, je vais bientôt entamer une nouvelle fic, sûrement un UA. J'ai 5 projets en tête mais je n'arrive pas à me décider par lequel commencer. Je demande donc à vous cher lecteur de bien vouloir m'aider! Je posterais les petits résumés sur mon profil et je vous laisse me dire le ou lesquels vous semblent le plus appétissants.

Je vous aime ! Et courage à **Moona-sama** pour ses propres histoires :3 !

A bientôt !


	14. Epilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Vous avez sous vos yeux, la fin, la véritable fin de Nendoki ! J'avoue que j'ai adoré vous frustrez lorsque j'ai coupé le chapitre 13 en pleine révélation 8D Mais là, aussi je pense vous allez vous posez pleins de question.

Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Je vous laisse lire ;) Je vous préviens juste qu'il est court.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du camp d'entraînement. Riko s'était levée la première avant tous les autres, toujours de bonne humeur. En même temps, comment ne pas être de bonne humeur lorsque l'on avait prévu de faire subir un entraînement des plus éprouvants alors que l'on pouvait tourner ses pouces sans faire couler une seule goutte de sueur. La coach rigola à cette idée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Une bonne odeur de nourriture y flottait. Tsubaki avait sûrement encore faire des merveilles. Elle entra dans la cuisine mais fut déçue de ne pas voir de ne pas voir la manager. Cependant tout était prêt et n'attendait qu'à être manger. La brunette remarqua une note sur le plan de travail.

_Je reviendrais._

Juste ses deux mots. Sûrement était-elle allée prendre son bain ou faire des courses ? Elle vit l'un des gérants de l'auberge et lui posa la question. Sa cadette avait apparement pris son bain, était venue préparer le petit déjeuner et puis ensuite...

-... je l'ai vu sortir. Il y avait une voiture hors de prix à l'extérieur. Elle y est entrée et voilà 20 minutes qu'elle est partie, termina la jeune femme.

-Je vois... Merci beaucoup, déclara Aida en jetant un coup d'oeil aux plats concoctés.

Son regard noisette revint sur le mot laissé puis elle dégaina son portable pour appeler la rosette. Une sonnerie... deux sonneries... trois sonneries. On décrocha finalement.

-Coach, souffla doucement l'interlocuteur.

-Tsubaki ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Rentre à temps avant qu'on ne s'en aille...

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse un long silence. Elle était toujours à l'autre bout du fil. Elle entendait le bruit du moteur et de sa respiration. Elle avait l'intention de partir comme ça sans même les prévenir ? Si elle le faisait, Riko n'osait même pas imaginé l'impact que cela aurait sur leur duo.

-Coach, vous êtes toujours là ? Lui rappela une voix.

-Oui, oui ! S'exclama l'aînée. Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Un autre silence.

-Oui, mais pas maintenant. Riko-senpai, j'ai une faveur à vous demander...

* * *

La mine de son critérium se cassa alors qu'elle écrivait le menu des entraînements du lendemain. Elle profita de ce moment pour faire une pause et regarda le calendrier au-dessus de son bureau. Ils étaient le 4 novembre et les préliminaires de la Winter Cup débutaient le 7. Encore trois jours. Et voilà trois mois exactement que leur adorable manager était partie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ni le jeu de Tetsuya, ni celui de Taiga n'avait été affecté pour l'instant. Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, ils semblaient complètement perdus. Surtout Kuroko. Mais elle l'a toujours pensé, les garçons avaient de la chance parfois. Ils sembleraient qu'ils avaient pris une décision et que pour rien au monde cette annonce ne devait les empêcher de jouer. Elle aurait été triste de constater qu'ils avaient abandonné à cause d'elle. Parce que malgré, les apparences, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ce n'était pas Taiga et Tetsuya. Mais leurs baskets. Et ça, rien n'y personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à la requête qu'elle avait reçu et se dit que jusque là, elle avait bien réussi. La lycéenne termina à temps les programmes et put enfin aller se reposer.

Le lendemain, après les cours, elle fut la première à arriver au gymnase qui à sa grande surprise était ouvert et... occupé. Qui avait osé utilisé leur gymnase sans leur autorisation ? Elle regarda à l'intérieur et fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui... jouait au basket en plus. Il venait de marquer un 3 points sans grande difficulté. Au début, la coach de Seirin croyait rêver. Elle se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, les cligna et détailla de haut en bas celui qui venait de tirer.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Riko-senpai...

La susnommée resta sans voix quelques secondes avant d'exploser :

-TSUBAKI ! C-C-C'est bien toi ?!

Non, non, elle ne rêvait pas. Devant elle se tenait leur manager portant un short et un débardeur, ses cheveux roses, habituellement attachés en deux couettes, étaient cette fois-ci, coiffés en une haute queue de cheval. Et le comble dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle transpirait. Depuis combien de temps jouait-elle ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. Depuis combien de temps s'entraînait-elle ?

-Qu'est-ce que... Mais... Tu n'étais pas... Enfin... bégayait Aida sans trouver les mots.

-Je vous avais bien dit... que j'allais revenir, déclara simplement la rosette en reprenant le ballon pour recommencer à dribbler.

Oui, cela, elle le savait mais vu sa condition physique elle ne devrait pas...

-Tsubaki, depuis quand est-ce que...

-Peu de temps après mon opération.

Sur ces mots, Riko remarqua les traces blanches qui dépassaient de son débardeur.

* * *

Dans la salle de classe 1-B, Kagami s'impatientait un peu. Pour la première fois et ce depuis qu'il était arrivé à Seirin, il avait réellement envie que la cloche sonne pour filer au gymnase et se défouler avec le basket. C'était en partie vrai mais l'autre raison était que dès qu'il ne faisait rien, ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps en cours, il repensait sans cesse à la mauvaise nouvelle que lui avait apporté la coach ce matin-là au camp d'entraînement. C'était le seul moyen pour lui d'éviter d'y penser. Mais plus important encore, il se demandait comme son partenaire et amant Kuroko endurait le coup. Il n'avait jamais osé parlé de ce sujet avec lui. Il n'était pas très doué non plus avec les mots. C'était Bakagami après tout. Mais quelques fois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il arrivait au bleuté de se poser quelques secondes sur lui, le visage caché et dans ces moments-là, le rouge pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait. Bien sûr, il ne disait rien. Il se contentait simplement de poser sa main sur sa tête et les tremblements s'arrêtaient d'eux même. Oui mais pendant combien de temps encore tiendra-t-il comme ça ? Lui même sentait qu'il était tendu mais il n'y pouvait vraiment rien y faire.

L'as de Seirin soupira lorsque la cloche libératrice sonna enfin. Il se pencha vers l'arrière avec sa chaise et sa tête se cogna légèrement contre celle de son ombre derrière lui.

-Kagami-kun, ça fait mal, se plaint Tetsuya en relevant la tête.

-C'est toi qui n'as pas la tête assez dure, rétorqua le rouge en se redressant et quittant sa place.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le gymnase en compagnie de Furihata, Kawahara et Fukuda. Leurs aînés arrivèrent presque en même temps que leurs cadets. Tout semblait normal bien que la coach n'était pas encore là ce qui était inhabituel. Après s'être tous changés, ils retournèrent dans le gymnase mais toujours pas de coach. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être ? Mais leur question fut éludée lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit sur la coach.

-Ah ! Ils sont déjà là ! S'exclama la voix plus que familière de Riko Aida. Les garçons, vous tombez bien, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Ils attendirent, incrédules sachant que le mot surprise n'était pas toujours agréable avec leur diabolique entraîneuse. Mais pour une fois, ils avaient tords. Il semblait qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un juste d'avant de venir. Mais qui ? Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le porte qui était encore ouverte. Ils étaient à la limite de retenir leur respiration tant l'attente était longue. Qui que ce soit, qu'il se montre enfin ! Des cheveux roses dépassèrent lentement, puis petit à petit, on put voir enfin le visage en entier. C'était la manager ! En tenue de sport, certes, mais c'était bien elle. Tout le monde se taisait pendant que la rosette s'avançait à pas lent vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux et les regarda un à un. Lorsque ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur Tetsuya et Taiga, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ses mains devenaient moites. Gardant toujours son visage sans émotions, elle ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher ses joues de rougirent lentement.

-Je... Je suis rentrée...

Un silence plana à un point que l'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Devant l'absence de réaction, la manager commençait à paniquer. Étaient-ils tellement en colère qu'ils n'avaient pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Lui en voulaient-ils à ce point qu'elle soit parti sans rien dire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien...

-Bien, bien ! Maintenant les retrouvailles terminées, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! Annonça joyeusement Riko en frappant dans ses mains.

La tension se relâcha un peu, les aînés saluèrent de loin la rosette parce que derrière elle, leur coach adorée avait décoché un sourire qui en disait long sur ces intentions. Le duo de Seirin la regarda un instant. Tetsuya lui sourit doucement, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de rejoindre sa lumière qui s'était simplement contenté d'hocher la tête en guise de salut. Elle les regarda s'éloigner et ressentit comme un pincement au cœur en fixant leur dos. Elle était partie pour revenir plus forte et pouvoir être à leurs côtés et ainsi pouvoir jouer avec eux. Hors de question de rester en arrière.

Hors de question de rester dans le noir.

Tsubaki avait inconsciemment agrippé le t-shirt des garçons et n'ayant pas fait attention à sa force, ils furent stoppés sèchement, glissant sur le parquet froid du gymnase. Kagami grogna légèrement en se frottant la tête, tandis que Kuroko encaissait silencieusement le choc. La manager s'était accroupie, mains posées sur ses genoux, son visage n'exprimant rien sauf peut-être son regard apeuré.

-On... rentre ensemble ? Murmura-t-elle doucement à l'intention des deux garçons.

L'ombre et la lumière se regardèrent un instant comme pour se concerter puis le plus grand des deux lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

-Evidemment !

Ses mots sincères la touchèrent et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate.

Le noir laissait peu à peu sa place au rouge et au bleu clair.

**Fin**

* * *

Tadam ! Voilà, la fin officiel de Nendoki!

Alors alors, ça vous as plu? J'espère que oui x) 13 chapitres quand même... je m'attendais pas à faire aussi long ! Oh mais vous savez, il y a une suite ! La fic qui suivra celle-ci s'appellera Heartbeat. Mais en attendant, je vous propose d'autres fics mais du genre UA cette fois-ci.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont suivis ! Merci à** Moona-sama** et** MadLu-chan**! Je vous aime !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! -okay je sors-

**Tsu-chan.**


End file.
